A Twist In Fate
by iJMar
Summary: {During 8x24} - The events after the plane crash took a completely different route, resulting in the Lexie's survival. Despite being found sooner than they really were, they knew the road to recover would be a long, difficult one. But will they manage to survive it like they always do? Or will Seattle Grace Mercy Death's curse win the toll on their lives like it did with George?
1. Just Keep Breathing

**A/N:**

**So I've only recently just caught with Grey's Anatomy and to be honest, I'm one of the people who will never EVER get over Slexie's death. So here's my take on the plane crash, and hopefully the road to recover in future chapters. Reviews please?**

* * *

Lexie's head was spinning and weighed down at the same time. All she could remember was a crash – the leather seat she held onto so tightly, struggling with the seat belt, Mark's eyes as he looked back and met hers, the loud crash, breaking off, and she was flying. She was flying and she was falling and then it all went dark.

And then came the pain. Lexie gasped, only to choke on something warm and tangy like – only she realized it was blood because she could remember how blood tasted like. She tasted blood, not her own, when Mark's patient's carotid artery burst, Nick. Even when Lexie had managed to control the bleed, he still bled out, he still died.

Lexie spat out the blood and gasped, fluttering her eyes open. Her right hand moved around her, over the leaves and soil and dirt until they felt something, metal. She grasped it and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to recognize the foreign object – except it wasn't all that foreign, it was the seat belt. Lexie lifted her head a little to look down at herself, before she let out a whimper. All she could see was metal, everywhere. She was crushed, and she couldn't exactly feel her legs. Lexie tried to sit up, to drag herself out from under whatever she was under, but her left arm wouldn't respond. Lexie fell back and her head stared ahead. She could see more debris ahead. Lexie curled her hand around the seat belt and shakily lifted her hand to hit it against the metal above her.

Then she heard it – someone was coming her way, well, more than one someone. Lexie let the metal clink to the ground as her hand dropped limply to her side. She took quick, shallow breaths and looked up when she saw the navy scrub pants. A weak smile broke onto her face when she saw Mark perch down, and she saw Meredith and Cristina over his shoulder, "I knew…you'd show up.." Lexie breathed out weakly, and her own voice scared her.

"How is she?" She heard Meredith's voice demand as Mark touched her neck.

"She's awake and responsive! But she's tachycardiac. We need to get her out of here." Mark yelled over his shoulder and Cristina knelt down beside Mark, "Lexie, Lexie…tell me…how are you feeling?"

Lexie stared up at Cristina and understood exactly what she needed. She glanced up again and took a deep breath, barely, then started, "My pelvis and legs are crushed, I can't feel my left arm…not sure if it's even there anymore…and..I can…barely breathe…It's possibly a massive hemothorax.." Lexie whispered weakly before she coughed up some more blood and ran her tongue over her teeth, only to feel them broken at sharp edges – so she wasn't coughing up blood from inside, just her mouth. That was…almost a relief.

"We need to put in a chest tube before she arrests." Cristina muttered as she wriggled out and looked up at Mark, "We need to get her out." Mark whispered desperately and looked down at Lexie again, who stared at him, and her eyes drifted up to Meredith's who was still lingering over Mark's shoulder.

"Meredith!"

Everyone turned back, and Meredith gasped, "Derek!" Her sister ran towards her husband, before she heard a thud and she could only guess that Derek had collapsed. "Is he…Is he okay?" Lexie whispered as she strained her neck to see anything before she looked up at Mark. Cristina got up, "I'm going back to the plane. I'll try to find us something to use for a chest tube. You need it." Cristina looked down at Lexie and the twenty-nine year old gulped before nodding a little. Cristina looked up at Mark, "Figure out a way to get her out from underneath that thing." Cristina ordered before she took a deep breath, "Pop my shoulder back in." Cristina muttered and Mark frowned before he stood up again, and Lexie shut her eyes tightly just in time when Cristina screamed.

Lexie whimpered a little as Mark knelt down again and reached forward to wipe away her tears, "Hey, hey…it's going to be okay. We are all going to get out of her, you and I, and we'll be fine, okay?"

Lexie stared at him momentarily and blinked once, her body begging to be let go of the pain she was feeling. "Lexie, don't you dare close your eyes." Mark muttered as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "I love you…" Mark nodded quickly and Lexie chuckled a little, "You don't have to say it just because..I ..did.."

"I do..I do love you. I've always been in love with you. I'll always be in love with you." Mark whispered, and she could see the tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. So she smiled and struggled for a breath, "Really?" Lexie whispered, and even when she felt that she couldn't breathe, she could still feel her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. Which is why you have to stay alive. We can get married, and you're going to become an amazing surgeon." Mark nodded quickly and Lexie smiled, "That's…nice."

"And we're going to have 2 or 3 kids." Lexie smiled at that, "So Sofia could..have siblings."

"Yeah, a sister and two brothers. We're going to be happy, Lex. You and me, we're going to have the best lives, Lexie. You and me. We're going to be so happy. So you can't die, okay ? You can't die. Because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be." Once Mark was done speaking, Lexie could feel herself trying to keep the sobs held within her. She nodded slowly at Mark and held his hand as tightly as she possibly could. "I..I will try.." Lexie whispered and Mark nodded once before he got up again, "I need a branch…I need a branch or something! This thing must have broken something as it went down!"

Mark was searching desperately for something to prop against the rock so he could lift that thing off Lexie's leg – that thing being the plane's tail.

Cristina came back with a duffel filled with practically everything, and Lexie watched as they treated Derek, closing her eyes when she heard Derek's muffled painful screams. Lexie talked from time to time, no matter how hard it was, to keep herself awake. She had to stay awake. She couldn't die – no one was going to die. They were all going to be okay.

Mark was dragging something across the dirt. When Lexie blinked, it turned out to be the bathroom door. "Yang! Help me shove this underneath the tail!" Mark called out as he dragged a rock beneath it. It was just like a seesaw – and hopefully that door would lift it for enough time to drag Lexie from underneath the tail.

Meredith was, and even Derek was up to help. Cristina and Derek would use their good arms to drag Lexie out whilst Mark and Meredith put all their weight on the door to lift the tail off Lexie's body. Lexie knew relieving the pressure would simply mean a whole new level of pain and complications, but she would fight through it.

"One…two…three!" Lexie could the metal relieve off her legs, and she let out a gasped because as the blood rushed through her lower body, it was nothing but agony. Cristina hooked her arm around Lexie's chest whilst Derek held onto her shoulder and steadied her head as they pulled her out quickly. Lexie couldn't even believe it worked until she was completely beneath the sky.

"My god…her arm.." She heard Meredith whispered her voice horrid. Lexie gasped, her breathing was harder than it was before, and she couldn't ask whether her arm was there or not. Lexie felt someone rip her scrub shirt open, and she felt the knife pierce into her skin and dig in deep. She could hear herself screaming, she could feel Derek's hand on her shoulder to keep her down. She could feel the tube going into her chest…she could feel it. And the pressure was gone, and she could breathe again. Someone strapped a breathing mask to her mouth. Lexie opened her eyes, now that her head was clearer, her breathing easier, she could see Mark hovering above her. "Mark.." She whispered and he smiled a little, "We got it in Lex…can you breathe better?"

Lexie nodded once and closed her eyes, only to open them again when Meredith protested against Lexie trying to sleep. She sighed glanced around her, "I wanna go home.." Lexie whispered and met her sister's gaze. Meredith sighed and brushed Lexie's hair back, "We'll go home, and you'll be fine. " Meredith whispered before she got up, "Cristina, you need to put your hand in a sling. Lexie's too…I need the seat's covering." Meredith got up and almost started back towards the crash, until until thud sounded off. Lexie glanced sideways to see Mark on the ground. "Mark..Mark.." She whimpered, panicking. Cristina knelt beside him immediately and ripped his shirt apart, "Oh god.."

Lexie looked up as Meredith and Derek rushed beside Cristina, and all Lexie could do was stare at them. Lexie reached over, her hand finding Mark's, "Mark…Mark…don't dare die…" Lexie threatened weakly.

"It's a…cardiac tamponade..75% sure…no…70%" Cristina muttered as she glanced around. Derek and Meredith exchanged worried looks, "Only 70 percent?" Meredith complained. "Well, if you want me to be sure, get me an ultrasound."

"How are we even going to drain the pericardium?" Cristina looked around helplessly, "We don't even have an 18 gage spinal needle."

"Here. Spin the lid off." Derek help up a deodorant spray and Cristina did as told, "Oh brilliant, that's brilliant." She muttered, should it be in amazement or sarcasm, she didn't know. "Mer, sanitize this…and the knife." Cristina whispered, and she guided Meredith through. When the knife pierced into Mark's chest, she heard him let out a strangled moan, and her hand held his tightly. "It's going to be okay, Mark. I need you to hold still." Derek muttered as he held Mark down.

"Push it in, Meredith. Deeper." Cristina muttered, and then blood was everywhere. "Okay, that's okay, you got it." Cristina let out a relieved sigh, and Mark fluttered his eyes open, tilting his head sideways to stare at Lexie. She smiled a little, "Hi.." Lexie whispered, and she could feel Mark's hand curl around hers.

"We need to move back to the plane. Arizona's there, she can't move." Cristina said as she glanced around, "We need to find a way to drag them back." Cristina muttered under her breath and both she and Meredith got up to search. Lexie's eyes wandered around momentarily and she felt Derek sit down beside them, his eyes fixed on where Lexie's arm should be.

"Is it..gone? Is my arm not there?" Lexie whispered as she met Derek's gaze momentarily, who shook his head. "It's intact. It's just…well, I know for sure that Jackson and Callie will work a lot on it when we get home." Derek muttered as he ran his good hand over Lexie head and brushed her hair back, "But you will be fine." Derek smiled a bit at her before he looked up at the sky.

"Zola won't lose her parents, you know." Lexie mumbled under her breath. "We're all going..to be just.." Lexie voice trailed away as spasms ran through her body, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She couldn't hear much really, not for a very long time. But when she came around, Meredith's arm was around her. "Mer.." Lexie started, but she couldn't go on when she heard Meredith's sob.

"Oh god, Lexie, don't ever do that again." Meredith gasped between her sobs and Lexie frowned a little. Her eyes wandered over to Cristina who sighed once, "You seized." Cristina mouthed and Lexie lifted her brow – a seizure? That definitely was not good. That only meant her brain was bleeding somewhere, and the more the bleed got bigger, the worse the seizure may get and…eventually they could kill her. Lexie's eyes drifted sideways and met Derek's, and she saw the dim realization on his face, only confirming her worst fears.

"Mer, help me roll him on the blanket." Cristina muttered, and Lexie glanced sideways at Mark who was staring her through tired eyes. She smiled a little, but she knew he could see past that, because suddenly his eyes frozen in terror too. Lexie nodded slowly and looked up at Derek once he spoke, "I'm staying with Lexie until you come back to move her too. You'll need the extra hand."

Once Meredith and Cristina were out of ear shot, Derek leaned closer and used his index finger and thumb to pull at Lexie's lids and check her eyes. "Your pupils are dilated." He muttered after he checked the other eye, "How heavy does your head feel?"

"Heavy." Lexie mumbled and swallowed thickly, "How long would you give me?" Lexie asked, cutting through bushed. Derek stared down at her and swallowed thickly, "A day or two…and it would be better if you didn't at all fall asleep." Derek nodded at her once and Lexie took a deep breath before she nodded slowly, and looked up at Meredith and Cristina as they ran back up the hill.

"Okay, we'll need to not move her legs or back at all. We don't know how injured she is." Cristina muttered and used the door they'd originally lifted the plane's tail off Lexie with and dragged it to set it beside where Lexie was, spreading the blanket over it, "We need to slide this beneath her, and we need to pick it up. We can't drag her across the ground like Mark." Cristina nodded towards Meredith and Derek held Lexie's head up as they slid the door beneath her upper body first, then beneath her legs. Lexie was gritting her teeth all the while – simply nudging her made her want to yell out in pain.

"I'll hold this end, and you hold the other one with Derek." She heard Meredith say as she moved to stand at Lexie's feet. "Okay, one…two…three.." And she could hear them all grunt in unison as they lifted her. Lexie blinked once, the feeling of being suspended in the air being a slight scare to her before she braced herself as they moved back to the plane's debris.

"Is she okay?" She heard Arizona say and Lexie smiled a little, she could use one of Arizona's smiles or maybe just her face to brighten up. Lexie was set down just beside Mark and Meredith spread the blankets they had left over them. Lexie blinked once as she found Mark's eyes and their hands connected again beneath the blankets, "Are..you okay?" Mark whispered and Lexie nodded slowly. They stared at each other- all they could really do was stare at each other, that's what they needed to stay awake.

The night time dawned on them too quickly, and despite all the blankets they were huddled beneath, Lexie was still shivering.

"I'd hold you now…and keep you warm." Mark said and Lexie smiled, "Soon." Was all she managed to say. Cristina and Meredith were counting hours, knowing that someone should have noticed their lack or presence. Derek kept checking on her from time to time, looking helpless each time around. But Lexie wasn't thinking about it – not about her injuries or about the crash.

"Was that…a proposal?" Lexie asked and lifted a brow, letting a weak smile flutter at the corners of her mouth. "What you said back there, was that a proposal?"

And she could see the effect of her word's on Mark's face immediately. His eyes brightened up – for a moment she saw the sparkle in his eyes, the one he always had before he cracked a dirty joke. "If it was…would you have…said yes?"

"Yeah." Lexie nodded briefly, and Mark smiled at her – what she knew was the broadest he could manage right now, "I would kiss you."

"Soon." She answered, and then they could hear a helicopter.

It was all chaos afterwards. Derek and Meredith were searching for the fire gun, and Cristina was searching for the sparks they charged it with under the instructions of the pilot, who had broken his back possibly beyond repair if they were ever found. The helicopter almost faded away when she heard the fire gun shoot out the spark that was supposed to light the night sky above them, and it did, because Lexie was momentarily blinded by it. For a moment, they all almost lost hope – but when the chopper's volume drew nearer, she could hear Derek's yell of joy. The chopper's light fell almost directly down at them, and Lexie turned her face away to protect her eyes.

Then someone descended from the helicopter and assessed all of their injuries and identified all of them before he talked into a walkie talkie of sorts, "Tell the hospital to send in another helicopter, we've got multiple critical injuries here." Then he turned to Derek, "We're going to take you to Boise General." Derek and Meredith hugged, Cristina hugged Arizona – of all people and Mark stared at Lexie as his hand squeezed hers.

The first helicopter took Cristina, Arizona, Meredith and the pilot. Derek stayed with her and Mark until the second one came and put them on stretchers. The helicopter was in a clearing, the nearest clearing to the crash. Their plane crashed in the Boise National Forest, deep within, which is why the crash had gone undetected. Lexie's hand never let go of Mark's, and she could feel Derek's hand on her shoulder as the helicopter took off.

Lexie's tears fell down along her temples. Despite the fact that they still had a long road ahead of them each with their own injuries to recover from, they were saved. They were all alive, and they were saved.


	2. Waking Up, Letting Go

**A/N:**

**Since I am on a roll, and basically also because I study during the day and write during the night, I managed to finish the second chapter. Also, I'm driven by just wanting Slexie to be alive so that can be a persistent need to write as well. I'mma apologize head on for any typos or grammatical mistakes since I have no Beta, however, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you for all the positive feedback I got! Feel free to send me any construnctive criticism. Enough with my rambling now~**

* * *

When Mark woke up, he could hear the heart monitor's beeping too loudly beside him. His mind wasn't clear, possibly due to being still under the effect of anesthesia. Mark knew how it was like to be under the effect of anesthesia – he could recall the heaviness of his limbs and how unclear his mind was after he removed his tonsils; after all, he was only eight then. Carolyn Shepherd had stayed with him the whole night then. Mark smiled a little at the memory.

"Mark?"

Mark's eyes fluttered open and he glanced sideways. Derek was sitting at his bedside, a small smile on his face. Mark glanced around before the memory hit him like a truck. Mark closed his eyes and scowled, "The plane crash." Mark whispered. "Lexie?"

"Lexie's in a medically induced coma. Her injuries are too critical and the Boise doctors couldn't do much so they sent her back here. Bailey and Torres are doing their best." Derek answered him and reached over to pat his shoulder, "She will be fine, Mark." Derek nodded once assuring him, and Mark frowned but tried to nod as well, before he took a deep breath, "Your hand?" Mark asked and looked up at Derek, whose gaze followed to his own hand before he nodded slowly, "Callie fixed it." Derek answered briefly.

"Arizona? What about Arizona?" Mark asked again, his eyed piquing with concern for his child's mother. "Callie fixed her leg as well. There was minimal infection so she should be on her feet again in no time." Derek answered with a small smile on his face and Mark closed his eyes, relieved. "What about Meredith and Cristina?"

Derek's face turned solemn at the mention of the two and Mark lifted his head slowly, "Did something happen to Meredith?" He asked and pulled his brows into a frown. Derek shook his head, "No, no…Meredith's fine. She's…she's fine. It's Cristina." Derek let his shoulders slump, "Her PTSD put her in a catatonic state. She's up in psych." Derek explained and Mark frowned. "Yang? She's the one who practically fixed us all." Mark mused and let his head rest back into the pillows.

"That's probably it." Derek muttered grimly and leaned back into the seat. They both looked up when Teddy Altman walked, and she smiled briefly at Mark, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…breathing." Mark answered and wrinkled his nose as he felt the tubes in his nose. Teddy nodded once, "We repaired the tamponade and the pericardium. Don't stress yourself. Give your heart some time to strengthen up." Teddy instructed as she went through his charts before she smiled at him, "It's glad to have you back, Mark." Teddy nodded once and left Mark's room. Mark sighed and closed his eyes.

"Can I see Lexie?" He asked as he opened his eyes again and lifted his brows as he stared at Derek. Derek pursed his lips for a moment, "Well, most of her lower body is in cast and metal to hold her bones together. Do you really want to see that?" Derek asked him hesitantly and Mark nodded once, "I dragged her from underneath plane debris, Derek. I held her hand and told her we're going to get married. She's basically my fiancée now. I have every right to see her." Mark answered sternly with a frown on his face.

"Alright, fine. Just…let me get a nurse in here so she can wheel you." Derek nodded once at Mark and patted his shoulder as he stood up and left the room, which wasn't exactly a room, but a bed in the ICU. Mark frowned as he glanced around. The scene was very different from the patient's bed. After all, Mark had little patients who had to be in the ICU, mostly because his specialty didn't include many risks as Derek's maybe or even Bailey's. However, Mark had had his fair share of ICU visits during his years in Seattle Grace Mercy West, so he didn't exactly miss having to treat patients in it.

Mark closed his eyes momentarily as he replayed the events of the past few days in his head – mainly the plane crash because everything else was a blur, starting from the moment they separated him and Lexie when they got off that helicopter. Mark reached with the hand that wasn't tied to the IV need and ran his fingers over his face – how had it come to this? A plane crash? The odds of one person being in a plane crash were barely over one percent, and yet, Mark Everett Sloan was in a plane crash. The woman he loved almost died, still possibly hanging over that cliff. His brother almost lost his hand. His daughter's mother almost lost a leg. Mark wasn't sure whether he was exaggerating or not; however, one thing he was sure about, he was never going to get on a plane anytime soon.

Derek walked in again, followed by none other than Meredith Grey who smiled at him, "I heard my partner in crime was awake so I had to be the one to wheel you myself." Meredith mumbled and smiled briefly at Mark, who laughed and shook his head. He could see her light limp, but when he opened his mouth to comment on it, she glared, so he stopped. Derek and Meredith helped Mark into the wheelchair and Meredith pushed him forward out of the ICU.

"How is she?" Mark asked slowly and Meredith let out a brief sigh, "Callie put her legs back together. Literally, her bones were shattered. She and Bailey took turns in one surgery to repair her pelvis and bowl. Teddy worked on the hemothorax, but said we've got most of it drained so all she had to do was find the bleeder. Then she and Jackson took turns to work on her arm though she still has one more surgery to go for her arm. And Shadow Shepherd found that bleed in her brain, so that's taken care of." Meredith started, and Mark could hear the tears in her voice. "But she's going to be fine. They're letting her body rest. It was a big trauma. And we hope that once the anesthetic is removed, she'll wake up and breathe on her own. So she's fine. She's going to be fine." Meredith whispered and Mark frowned, reaching with one hand to pat hers that settled over the wheelchairs handle.

Meredith stopped the wheelchair behind the glass of the ICU door. "We have to gown up if we're going in there and we can't do that now, so that's as close as we can get to her." Meredith whispered as she stepped in front of the glass.

Meredith Grey never thought in her life she'd care about someone like she cared about Derek and Zola, but she found herself pacing nervously after every surgery Lexie went into, and collapsing into sobs when she's told Lexie has made it past that surgery so her survival rate became higher. Lexie, her sister, had undergone so much trauma and pain. Meredith didn't know the little grey had so much strength in her to withstand all of this.

Sadly, Meredith and Derek were the only ones not put in a medically induced coma, so she could remember everything that happened – except for the flight back to Seattle, she asked to be sedated then. But even Arizona was asleep for a whole day before she woke up with the cast to her leg and her wife by her side. Mark was put to sleep for three days, and now that he was awake, then his heart was strong enough for him to be awake. That only left Lexie in a critical situation.

Meredith looked down at Mark who stared at the limp twenty-nine year old and tilted her head. At the beginning, after she heard Mark's story, she couldn't at all trust him – let alone trust him with her estranged half-sister. Meredith knew what background Lexie came from. She knew she couldn't handle Mark's ways. And most importantly, she knew Lexie had the Grey gene in her, so she took emotional trauma just as hard as Meredith does. And if letting herself drown wasn't enough to prove that, Meredith didn't know what will.

However, when she watched Mark's determination to get Lexie out from underneath that piece of metal – she knew that she could trust him. Even when Lexie has been rendered broken hearted and hung up on him twice, when she saw Mark doing the impossible when he probably wasn't capable of breathing himself to save Lexie's life confirmed the fact that Mark was willing to do anything to save Lexie's life, even if it were him dying instead. It simply reminded her of the shooting – when she'd stood there, offering to take the bullet for Derek.

"Mark, it's time to go back to your room. Watching her won't help you." Meredith muttered, looking over her shoulder at Derek, who too was eyeing Mark with concern. The man sighed and looked down, before he nodded slowly. Mark figured, the more he rested, the sooner he could get up, and the better his chances of being there when Lexie woke up would be. So he gave in to the instructions he was given and this time, didn't let Meredith wheel him back but called a nurse to do it instead.

As soon as he was rested back into his bed, Callie came around the door holding Sofia in her arms. Mark's face lit up as he smiled, "There's daddy's little girl!" He exclaimed and held his arms out for her. Callie eased Sofia into Mark's arms and pulled a chair to sit down beside Mark's bed, leaning against the railing. "How are you feeling?" Callie asked as she watched with a small smile how Sofia grabbed Mark's ear and tugged at it.

"I'm fine." Mark answered tersely, willing her to not ask about the plane crash. It wasn't an incident he was willing to discuss before he turned to Callie and smiled, "How's Robbins doing?"

Callie exhaled and shrugged once, "I managed to repair her femur perfectly, and now we just have to wait till the infections dies away so she could get on the physical therapy horse. Lexie is going to need a lot of that, by the way, when she wakes up. It's a miracle that most of her nerves were still intact, but she'll still need work with her hands and feet." Callie explained briefly and Mark sat Sofia in his lap, placing a small kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I need you to walk through exactly everything that you've done the moment Lexie became your patient." Mark asked briefly and pulled his brows together. Callie stared at him momentarily, "I don't have to like it, just tell me." Callie took a deep breath and started talking as Sofia settled into Mark's arms and closed her eyes, deciding that since her Mami decided it was doctor time then it was nap time for her.

* * *

Mark was holding Lexie's hand now - it was the third day after her last surgery and he was examining Avery's work on Lexie arm, before he smiled to himself. He was right to have seen so much potential in Avery. He made the mutated arm Mark had seen back at the airplane look almost normal again, so part of him was proud and the other simply was grateful. He knew that once Lexie woke up, she wouldn't want to have a reminder of that horrendous incident. And even when they both will have scars on their chest, and Lexie will probably have scars here and there; the last thing she needed was for her to not be able to wear a sleeveless shirt just because she couldn't look at her arm and not shudder.

Callie, Bailey, and Altman agreed that Lexie should stay under for at least another week, give her bones a chance to mend, her chest a chance to heal. Mark yearned to see her chocolate eyes again and to hear her laugh, but if more time under anesthesia meant she'd be feeling less pain when she was awake then Mark wasn't going to disagree with that. Mark and Meredith were the ones doing the medical decisions, since all Thatcher did was look at his daughter and start sobbing.

So all Mark did in his days was get do the daily tests and hold Lexie's hand. His hand traced over the gauze wrapped around her head before his thumb trailed over her cheekbone and he sighed, leaning his head down to pillow his cheek against her hand, "I miss you, Lex. You gotta heal faster than this so they can bring you back to me." Mark muttered under his breath and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off into his usual afternoon nap.

Because Callie was busy with work, Mark was usually the one supporting Arizona in on physical therapy. And he didn't mind – as a matter of fact, he pretended it was an orientation tour of what he'd be helping Lexie with. He knew Lexie would have a long road ahead of her to walk let alone run around like a mad fifth year resident she will be. Most of her fifth year will be lost into recovery, and Mark was basically willing to take a year leave just to stay by her side and help her get back up on her feet. He'd help her walk, and help her study for her boards, and if she had to repeat her last year of residency, he'd help her with that too. Mark had let go of Lexie far too many times with his stupid mistakes and this time, he wasn't going to let anything come between them. He really believed what he said back then. He really believed that they were meant to be. And if Lexie didn't believe it, then Mark was going to make her believe it because it was the truth and there was nothing else to it except that.

However, Mark did feel guilty for leading on Julia like that. After Callie left, taking Sofia with her back to day care, Julia had barged in tears and almost kissed him had it not been for Mark hand that came between them. Mark stared at Julia for the longest moment before he shook his head. And apparently Julia understood – he didn't even have to say anything because Julia simply said, "It's Lexie, isn't it?" And Mark nodded. He apologized for leading her on, for giving her hope that he should not have at all given her. But Julia nodded once, muttering something about a clean break, before she left. And Mark never saw or heard of her again.

The next week was a blur really – Meredith & Derek were discharged, and they both stayed home with Zola. Meredith would come by every day and check Lexie's stats, stay for a couple of hours, then just leave again. Arizona too picked up on her first steps after her third physical therapy session so she too was discharged, and she stayed home and practiced. Mark had attempted to talk to Cristina when Meredith couldn't bring herself to stand there and do nothing but sob, having been told that positive attitude was all she needed to snap out of the state she was in. However, Mark simply recited his chart and Lexie's to her, and soon enough, Meredith started bringing in charts and reading them out to Cristina like bedtime stories, except they were stories intended to wake her up.

Mark spent more time with Sofia than he had before. His daughter felt dearer to him than ever, and Mark could have sworn she'd grown in the three days he was out in. He would play with her as he stayed in Lexie room, walking with her through the hospital hallways then take her back to daycare or back to Callie and Arizona's apartment, which possibly was the only reason he may have left the hospital. He fed her and bathed her and played with her until she'd fall asleep, then ran back to the hospital and stay the rest of the night by Lexie's side.

The nurses stopped the anesthesia an hour ago now, and Mark was holding Lexie's hand as Meredith, Derek, and Arizona hovered around the bed. Thatcher was standing outside the room, still unable to bring himself to look at his daughter in such state. Callie and Bailey were waiting too for anything. They were all waiting.

It seemed like hours before Lexie started fighting the intubation. Mark heard Meredith's muffled cry of joy as Derek wrapped his arm around her and Mark stood up to brush Lexie's hair back as Bailey removed the tube to let the girl breathe on her own. Lexie's lips parted slightly as she took in her first breath alone for, then she exhaled, then she did it again. Now they simply had to wait for her to wake up.

Meredith, Derek, and Arizona dragged out chairs to sit beside Mark as Thatcher sat on the opposite side of the bed and they all waited very patiently. However, they didn't expect Cristina to stagger into the room in her patient gown. "Oh my god, Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed as she shot up to her feet and reached out for the woman, who stared at Meredith momentarily before she took her hand, "Is she awake?" Cristina whispered as Meredith sat Cristina down on her chair and patted her shoulder, "She's not under the medicines anymore and she fought the intubation so we're waiting for her to come around now." Meredith explained with a small smile on her face.

They were all here, everyone that in the crash – all of them were here, and they were alive and okay, and now they were all waiting for Lexie to wake up. To be okay, so they could all get some sort of closure. Mark held Lexie's hand close to his lips, "Wake up, wake up, wake up." He whispered against the back of her hand and stroked back her bangs repeatedly. He'd wanted to tell her how these bangs made her look adorable. He'd wanted to tell her that, and yet instead he was asking if he was the reason she and Jackson broke up. He'd wanted to tell her not to work herself down too hard on Derek's service, to tell her that she was going to be great and that she didn't need all of this, but all he could do was ask for her to be on his service instead.

Mark desperately needed her to wake up. He desperately needed that second chance to show her how much he loved her. He needed that second chance to worship her, to make her feel as loved and as happy as she made him feel. Because Mark loved her. Lexie Grey is, as a matter of fact, the only woman that Mark has ever loved. He'd thought he loved Addison. He'd though they had something together, but what he felt for Lexie annulled all those delirious thoughts. He knew now that what he thought to be real with Addison was simply nothing but Mark's desperation to settle down. And Mark had to admit it, he was desperate. He'd wasted much of his lifetime sleeping around when all he wanted was a woman to love and children to cherish. And whenever he'd gotten a chance at one, he knew he had to screw over the other – the other always being Lexie.

But now Mark was going to wait for her, wait until she's ready for him. Because she was the woman he wanted. She was the woman he wanted to make his wife and the mother to his children, so he'd wait as long as she needed. He'd wait.

The small twitch Lexie's fingers did in Mark's hand would have gone unnoticed had it not been for her nail scraping along his palm lightly, and Mark sucked in a sharp breath as he sat up straight and stood up again. Derek looked at him, confused, "Her fingers moved. I felt them move." Mark explained urgently as his hand trailed over Lexie's cheek, "Lex? Lexie? Can you hear me?"

Mark studied her face so intently that to anyone, the soft tremble of her lips or the weak flutter of her lashes would have gone unnoticed to them. "Yes, yes….it's me. It's Mark. You can do it. Just take all the time you need." Mark whispered as he brushed her hair back and watched her face again. He could sense that everyone was up on their feet, even Cristina, and he couldn't blame them.

Mark watched Lexie's lips part as she took in a deep breath through them and let out a soft hum. "There you go, easy…" Mark mumbled under his breath. Lexie's fingers tightened around his, and Mark's hand held hers close to his chest.

"We're all here, Lexie. You can do it." Meredith spoke up quickly and stepped beside Mark to hold onto their hands. Everyone echoed in the confirmation of their presence, and as if her curiosity took the better of her, Lexie whispered barely, "We're alive."

Derek sighed in relief and Mark smiled, "Yes, yes Lexie, we're all alive. We made it. Now we're just waiting for you." Mark nodded quickly at her as if she could see him. Lexie pursed her wet her lips a little before she squinted into the bright light above her, before she blinked furiously and opened her eyes. Her gaze focused on Mark's blurred face, and she took her time making out the contours and details of his face. Mark couldn't stop smiling at her. She now could see his face, his hair, his eyes…she could see him.

"Hey…fiancé." Lexie breathed out and a small smile graced her lips. Mark looked up at the ceiling, thanking whatever higher power that was keeping Lexie alive before he looked down at her again and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey fiancée." Mark answered briefly and glanced around at everyone, who was all smiling, even Cristina. It was over. They were past it. The plane crash was just a fight they'd won now.


	3. A Road of A Thousand Miles (1)

**A/N:**

**So this chapter is kind of short but I think I got to the point I wanted to get to here, which is what's important. After all, I'm doing my best to portray this as realistically as possible and that means I must look after the quality not the quantity. Again, I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors. And again, thank you all for the amazing feedback. It's a real boost for me and helps me write more! Also, as I seemed to forget this, I don't own Grey's Anatomy cause if I did, Slexie would be still alive. However, I don't - but I do own the plot of this story so yeah. Enjoy this chapter!~**

* * *

It was official – Lexie Grey was past the critical part of the recovery. She was moved into her own patient room earlier that day. When Lexie was given some peace and quiet to think about all that happened, Lexie realized she had just been given another chance. Injuries like Lexie's should have been fatal – as a matter of fact, she should have been dead now.

But Lexie knew why she was still alive. She was alive for Mark.

Each word he'd said back when she was crushed beneath the plane debris echoed in her mind, silencing all sounds and noises around her as she stared at him when she woke up. It was like she'd found the will to survive – to survive for him. Mark's presence there was mainly the reason she fought against her injuries, refusing to succumb to the pain that she was feeling at the time.

That pain…it was such a long time ago. Lexie remembered that the most painful thing she'd felt at all in her life was that one time when she accidently put her hand against the water boiler when she was eight. However, when she thought back to it now, it almost felt like a needle had poked her, compared to being crushed. And Lexie wasn't joking when she'd told Cristina she was crushed from the waist down. Turns out, Callie had to put some real effort to put her legs back together. Five surgeries. Five freaking surgeries. If only that could count as OR hours to record down in her fifth year record.

Lexie had refused to take any medications to help her sleep anymore; she wanted to sleep on her own. But whenever she closed her eyes, the crash replayed before her eyes. So keeping her eyes closed was almost impossible.

Lexie blinked slowly and moved her head sideways, looking down at Mark who was still sound asleep, holding her hand. She smiled briefly, he looked so peaceful. Lexie could easily recall when he'd jolt awake, glance around nervously before he'd comfort himself with Lexie's hand in his and go back to sleep. However, she needed him to share the same comfort with her. "Mark?" She whispered slowly and squeezed his fingers gently. It didn't take much effort to wake him up, because his eyes had fluttered open quickly and he moved to the edge of his seat, his free hand caressing her cheek gently, "Hey…are you in pain?" He asked with a frown, glancing around.

Lexie shook her head gently and tugged at his hand, "No…not really." She answered him and pursed her lips, "Mark?" She started again and he turned to look at her. "We're alive." She repeated again, the first words she'd said after she woke up. Mark couldn't help but smile at her, "We are. You're a fighter, Little Grey."

Lexie smiled at him, "I fought for you." Lexie admitted. Mark blinked once as he stared at her, "I fought for you, Mark. I wanted to live because I wanted to be with you." Lexie mumbled quietly and Mark let out a small sigh as he got up and moved into the bed, wrapping one arm gently around her as he brought his lips to her forehead, and then rested his forehead against hers. Lexie peered up at him through her lashes and let out a brief sigh as well, a content sigh. The feel of his arms around her was extraordinarily soothing, perfect. Like his arms were made for her to fit in, like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Mark muttered as he frowned briefly, "I was terrified, Lex. And the only time I recall being terrified was when Derek got shot. Because then I knew I may lose someone…important. But when I thought I may lose you…I'm nothing without you, Lexie." Mark closed his eyes momentarily, reveling the feel of her in his arms, her warmth, her skin. Lexie stared up at him in concern before she looked down and closed her eyes as well. "I love you." She whispered and she could feel Mark's smile as he press a soft kiss to her lips, "And I love you."

Lexie nodded slowly, "Don't..go, okay." Lexie muttered as she buried her face against his chest and Mark nodded slowly, wrapping his other arm around her to keep her secured so she wouldn't move out of his hold and disturb her limbs in cast. He sighed briefly and held her close. As he too started drifting too sleep, a little less restless then it usually was for him lately.

* * *

"Mark?"

Mark squinted and looked over his shoulder at Callie who smiled at him, "Rise and shine. Come on, wake up your girlfriend…it's time to remove her cast." Callie wriggled her brows and clapped once excitedly. Mark shook his head as a brief chuckle left his lips, "Somebody got laid this morning." He breathed out as he moved slowly. Callie slapped his arm, "Sex doesn't always lead to a good mood, you know. There's..there's uh, goodbye sex. And angry sex. And none of these are combinations for a good mood."

"But none of these are what you had this morning." Mark snickered once before he heard Lexie moan, "What are you people talking about?" She muttered and scowled. Mark and Callie exchanged guilty looks and laughed. "Sorry, sweetheart." Mark muttered recalcitrantly and pressed his lips to her temple, "You heard the lady. It's time to get rid of these ugly white casts." Mark mused as he slowly climbed out of the hospital. Lexie lifted her brows and looked up at Callie momentarily before she let out a huge sigh and nodded slowly.

"I need to brush my teeth. You too, you have bad morning breath." Lexie muttered as she wrapped her good arm around Mark's neck, who easily pick her up and placed her in the wheelchair. Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I do not."

"I'm the one getting kissed here. You do." Lexie argued back and flashed a sheepish grin, before she looked up at Callie. She patted Lexie's shoulder once, "I'll be in procedure room two." Mark waved Callie off, who rolled her eyes and left the room. Mark wheeled Lexie into the bathroom and held her up so she could brush her teeth and washed face. He helped her back into the wheelchair and brushed his teeth as well. It's been some kind of a routine ever since Lexie woke – only recently after all was she allowed to move out of the bed, and she wasn't at all moving – but it was Mark carrying her into the wheelchair and then back to the bed.

Mark pulled Lexie's hair up in a ponytail and smiled down at her when she looked up at him, then looked down solemnly. "Your arm is going to be fine, and you'll be able to do all those little braids that I can't even manage to do." Mark mused and nodded once. Lexie took a deep breath and nodded slowly, and let him wheel her out of the room.

As they got in the procedure room, Lexie was surprised to see Meredith and Derek standing there. "Hey!...What are you guys doing here?" Lexie lifted a brow and flickered her gaze between them nervously. Meredith shrugged and smiled casually, "We're your support system." She answered briefly and Lexie smiled. Mark and Derek helped prop Lexie on the bed whilst Callie laid out her legs straight. "I'm going to need you to hold still, Lexie, okay?"

Lexie nodded once and blinked once as Callie started the cast saw. Lexie knew the blade only vibrated, and didn't spin. But the sight of it alone made Lexie close her eyes and look away. Sadly, she couldn't tune out the blade as it spun against the cast. But when her legs were free and Lexie fluttered her eyes open, Mark helped her sit up as Callie slowly unwrapped the lining around her legs. It had been…a long time since Lexie had seen her legs – she almost felt like she didn't have them anymore. But she could see her own flesh, scarred at some points from the repair surgeries, but they were there. Lexie didn't even realize she was crying until Mark reached down and wiped away her tears, "Hey…the scars will fade. I could…work on them myself if you want me to. You know I can make them disappear. Don't…don't cry.."

"I'm not crying because of the scars." Lexie breathed out quickly and shook her head before she looked up at Mark, "These are…my legs." Lexie blinked furiously, "I haven't seen them in weeks. I…Thought I'd never see them again. And I was…under this…huge piece of metal, and now…" Lexie pursed her lips and took a deep breath, before she let out a weak laugh of joy. Meredith stepped beside Lexie and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Derek sighed and smiled as he patted Mark's shoulder, "Mark, you need a shower." Derek mused, and Mark threw him a dirty look over his shoulder. Derek shrugged innocently and squeezed his shoulder once before he left the room. Mark reluctantly followed, leaving the two sisters behind.

"Now, I don't need to tell you what and what not to do. You know you're going to find difficulty with moving them and you should still stay down before you even consider physical therapy. But," Callie stuck up recent X-Rays to trace her hand over Lexie's bones. "See that? That's the metal plate holding your tibia together. And if you look closely, you can see that….your tibia healed. There are no more fractures anymore. Your bones are healed, and my work here is completely done." Callie smiled at Lexie. Meredith looked down at Lexie before she held the younger Grey closer to her. Callie slowly left the room for the two Greys.

"I hate Chinese food." Meredith whispered and Lexie lifted a brow as she looked up at Meredith, "You told me you hated apples, so I hate Chinese food. I'm American. I shouldn't be eating Chinese food." Meredith mused and looked down at Lexie, who smiled at her. "You hate Chinese food." Lexie nodded slowly and wrapped her good arm around Meredith as they were locked in yet another sisterly embrace.

"I'm…happy you made it, Lexie." Meredith whispered as she pulled away, "I really do love you. You're my only family. My only Grey family, that is. And I don't want to lose you. Okay?" Meredith explained to her and Lexie nodded briefly, "I really do love you too, Mer." Lexie answered with a small smile, "We pulled through a plane crash. I think we're an unstoppable force now." Lexie rolled her eyes a little. "We're going to rule this hospital one day." Meredith agreed once before she held her fist out, and Lexie bumped her fist against Meredith's before they started laughing.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Derek asked as he walked in, this time, holding Zola's hand – who trudged behind him in her heavy, little toddler steps. Lexie grinned broadly when she saw her niece, "Hey Zozo!" Lexie exclaimed as Derek picked her up and sat down beside Lexie. Since Lexie only had function of one arm and she couldn't exactly move to sit Zola on her lap, she settled for playing with her as she stood on Derek's lap. "How's my little niece doing? Did you miss me? Huh?" Lexie cooed quietly as Zola grabbed her nose. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Lexie laughed.

"Come on, we'll take Aunt Lexie back to her room, and we'll play with her there." Derek muttered as he picked up Zola again and Meredith moved to help Lexie back into the wheelchair. When Lexie tried to wriggle her toes, they barely twitched, and that only made her frown. She could feel her legs, just couldn't move them. When Derek saw her frowning at her feet, he started to comfort her, "You're going to need physical therapy before you could do that." He said and smiled when she looked up at him, "You know the protocol, Lexie."

Lexie sighed, because she did. She did know. She knew that she will not be walking again like she normally does for months. She knew she'll need sessions of practice. It was a long road. A road of a thousand miles.


	4. Begins With A Single Step (2)

**A/N:**

**So here it again - another chapter. I forgot to mention that I'm having my midterms now and my updating may decrease as I move into the week, but will increase hopefully as spring break starts! - Again, thank you all for the reviews and I really hope to see more of those! I don't own Grey's Anatomy nor do I own the characters, I wish. And here's yet another chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and give me more reviews so I can boost up my muse!**

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day One_

Mark carefully sat Lexie on the cot and she managed to use her one hand to pull herself back to rest her back against the backrest. Mark glanced around and smiled at her, "Now, remember. It's the first session so you won't be doing much so –

"Don't push yourself too hard. I got it, Mark." Lexie smiled at him and shrugged briefly. "I know what I am up against. I can do it." Lexie muttered and blinked once. Mark took her hand and took a deep breath, which only made Lexie let out a small giggle before she cleared her throat. Mark narrowed his eyes at her and she shrugged again, "I'm the patient, remember? You're more nervous than I am. You're gonna be a basket case at the alter, gee." Lexie shook her head slowly, and flashed him a foolish grin.

Mark rolled his eyes momentarily. They'd agreed that as soon as Lexie started walking again, they wouldn't waste a minute not being married to each other. Mark had wanted to married to her, but she wanted a church and a dress and her father walking her down the aisle, and Mark was going to give her anything and everything she wanted.

"Good morning…Lexie. I'm Doctor Howe. I'm going to your physician until you're back on your feet again." The man in the green scrubs smiled at her as he reached out to shake her hand, flashing her a dazzling smile. "You can call me Jared."

"And I am Mark, her fiance. I'm a doctor too, head of Plastics here actually." Mark let the corners of his mouth turn up in a huge forced grin as he literally snatched Jared's hand out of Lexie's. Lexie pursed her lips and looked down to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Jared appeared to be somewhat threatened by Mark, but eventually shrugged and looked down at Lexie's chart, "So it says here you had five tibia repairs, one humerus repair, and three ulna/radius repairs. You had brief nerve damage in areas mentioned, so we're going to be working on getting those back to full function." Jared looked back up at Lexie and smiled at her encouragingly, and when she nodded, "There we go. The basic essential to all of this is the motive. You have to want to do it."

"Oh, trust me." Lexie glanced up at Mark once as his hand tightened around hers, "I want to." Lexie answered curtly, confidently.

"That's good. That's very good. Um, Mark. Are you going to be joining us in all sessions? We're going to need the extra hand." Jared offered, as if placing out a peace offering. Mark narrowed his eyes at the youngster before he nodded, "I'll be here."

"Okay then. Let's take a look then." Jared moved to the side of the table. Lexie was advised to wear shorts so she wore exactly that. Jared tenderly held her left foot and pressed her toes carefully. "Does that hurt?" He asked as he glanced up at her. Lexie stared at her foot with narrowed her eyes, feeling a slight sting as he bent each toe. "A little." She mumbled and looked up at him again. Jacob moved hold her ankle and twist her foot sideways gently, immediately removing his hands when Lexie sat up straight, gasping as she winced. "That's probably because it has been time since you moved them. They're…rusty. So for starters, Mark and I," Jared glanced up at Mark, who stood straight up at the mention of his name, "Will apply a massage technique using this," Jared then walked back to the medicine cupboard and extracted a tube of ointment, "This should be absorbed directly through the tissue to provide a muscle and tendon reliever. And I'll prescribe you some pills for your cartilage; you're going to need your vitamin supply to get absorbed into those to get them back to their original state and tone down the swelling so we could start with the real action." Jared stepped back towards the table and squirted the transparent gel into his hand.

Mark offered up his palm to get his share of the gel too, and Lexie found that almost too hilarious as well. But she leaned back and rested against the backrest and watched as Jared's hands touched her ankle and his fingers moved deftly over her skin. Despite the initial sting, she relaxed and felt goose bumps rise on her skin as she blinked slowly. In no time, Mark joined into the pattern. Lexie sighed softly and when Mark looked up at her he winked once. Lexie's eyes widened momentarily as her face reddened and Mark shook his head. Lexie will never understand Mark's ability of making everything seem dirty just by a simple look and a loop-sided grin.

So they started moving their hands along her leg, it really was hours. Hours of pure…heaven, to be honest. Lexie relaxed and almost fell asleep, watching Mark as he focused intently on trying to get his fingers to move right over her skin, pressing gently over the tender spots that were painful until he eased the painful knots out.

Jared stepped back and clapped his hands together once, "Hopefully, tomorrow your muscles will be more relaxed." He said loudly as he turned towards the desk at the far corner of the large gym-like room. Lexie now glanced around to assess the atmosphere around her. Mirrors were line up along one wall, a bar like the one in a ballet studio on another. A basket was filled with balls of all sizes and colors, and a small shelf was lined up with dumbbells of minimal weight. Then there was the railed runway that was facing the mirror wall. Lexie knew it would a long shot before she even got to that, but she would work hard for it.

Lexie looked up at Jared when he called her name, "Pardon?" She said quickly and Jared handed her the prescription. "These are pills you should be starting with. One before breakfast every day. And I also prescribed the gel we used today because Mark seemed to be such a good follow-lead, I think you could do extra work with her at home. You could even start with her arm. It will need the same treatment." Jared explained briefly as he nodded once towards Mark who still eyed him through narrowed, icy blue eyes before nodding slowly. "Uh…that…should be it then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jared patted Lexie shoulder and shook Mark's hand before he literally scurried out of the room.

"You scared the living crap out of him." Lexie laughed as Mark moved to pick her up and gently place her back into the wheel chair. "He gets to put his hands on you; I barely did anything, Lex." Mark shrugged once as he started to wheel her out of the room. As the elevator door opened, they saw Meredith standing her navy scrubs and her hair pulled up and tucked beneath a purple scrub cap. "Mer!" Lexie exclaimed joyously and Meredith shushed her. Lexie lifted both brows before the elevator doors closed and she smiled down at Lexie, her eyes almost wicked. "I'm trying to keep up the evil attending reputation I established."

"Evil attending?" Lexie laughed and shook her head, scoffing briefly, "But…everyone in this hospital loves you."

"The interns call her Medusa." Mark snickered as he swayed his hips into Meredith's and she grinned.

"Medusa? Like, the monster with the serpent hair that could turn you to stone if she looks at you?" Lexie looked up at Meredith and rolled her eyes, "My god, what have you done to those poor interns?" Lexie shook her head slowly. Meredith shrugged once, seeming almost too innocent before her face softened into an expression of concern. "How was physical therapy?" Meredith asked and Lexie pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "Mark almost stared down the physician into his demise."

Meredith glanced sideways at Mark and shook her head, "Really? You're playing the jealous game?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just marking my property." Mark flashed his devilish grin at Meredith and Lexie looked up at him, exasperated. "I'm property now?"

"Well, you're going to be my wife." Mark explained and Lexie smiled to herself foolishly, looking ahead again as she felt her insides melt at the simple mention of the word wife. When Meredith saw the look on her sister's face, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm going to come by this evening and check on you before I head home, okay?" Meredith asked as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on Lexie's cheek, "Are you bringing Zola?" Lexie chirped quickly and Meredith nodded once as she ran out of the elevator, "I'll be around at nine!"

Mark wheeled Lexie to the pharmacy and cashed in the prescription before they went home. Lexie spent the rest of the day watching TV, flipping through channels, but every channel she flipped through, she'd fine movies like United 93, Flight, Cast Away, and Alive. "You've gotta be kidding me." Lexie scowled, turning for a comedy channel only to find The Terminal playing. Lexie laughed, but she sounded more like a maniac doing it before she turned off the TV and tossed the controller aside, running her fingers through her hair, "The movies suck." She growled at the TV and put her head down against the armrest.

Mark peeked around from the kitchen and sighed. "We don't have to watch any movies. We can have dinner and just…go to bed." Mark suggested as he dried his hands into the kitchen towel and stepped around her. "Meredith's coming in fifteen, right?" Lexie looked up at the clock and then pursed her lips as she tilted her head back when she looked up at Mark. "Then call her. We're ordering take out. See to it if she and Derek want to eat something specific." Mark smiled and pecked her lips before he got up and wrapped the blanket around Lexie's legs then he sat down and propped her feet on his lap.

Lexie dialed Meredith's number and waited as she listened to the dial tone, only when Meredith picked up, she seemed to be running, "Sorry Lex. I don't think I can make it tonight. My patient's getting septic and I'm kind of running around here."

"No, no! It's okay, go, save lives. Be great." Lexie mumbled with a small smile as she glanced sideways at Mark who seemed almost disappointed.

"I'll make it up to you next time, I promise. Gotta go now!" And then Meredith hung up.

Lexie stared down at the phone before she sighed and set it on the coffee table, resting her arm against the armrest and resting her head down as she tucked her arm in the sling down a little. Lexie sighed and looked down. She missed being a doctor. She missed shocking people back to life. She hadn't been inside an OR in such a long time – and even when she was as a patient, she wasn't even awake. The thought of her fifth residency year passing by her like this depressed her.

Mark ran his hand over her leg slowly, "Well, we're alone." Mark muttered suggestively and Lexie slowly turned her gaze to his, lifting her brows. "What?" Mark shrugged once before he gently set Lexie's feet on the couch and then stood up to slid his arms beneath her, hoisting her up and holding close to him, bridal style. "It's massage time." Mark whispered into her ear, and Lexie could feel the wild blush spread on her cheeks as he trudged towards the bedroom.

Mark placed Lexie down on the bed gently and climbed over her. Lexie blinked once as he hovered over her, and took a deep breath as his fingers hooked beneath the waistline of her sweatpants and slowly pulled them over her legs. For a moment, Lexie was grateful she shaved her legs before the physical therapy session. She shivered a little as the tips of his fingers trailed over her skin, leaving her skin in a hot mess of goose bumps before he moved up her body. His lips hovered inches away from hers and he smiled momentarily, a loop-sided smile as his blue orbs glinted devilishly. Lexie knew that look. It made her heart skip a beat and her lungs refuse to take in any air.

"I'm going to make you feel good, okay?" Mark hummed against her lips and Lexie nodded quickly, breathlessly. Mark pecked her lips once before he reached to the nightstand and grabbed the tube, squeezing some of the cold gel onto his palm before he retreated back. His hands gently wrapped around her foot, and his fingers worked their magic over her skin. Lexie sighed, her lashes fluttering against her cheek briefly before she closed her eyes.

Mark's hands moved past her knee, along her thigh, his fingers moving in circles over her skin, sliding around her thigh. Lexie could feel the anticipation build up within her when his fingers moved up the inside of her thigh, and she let out a soft hum. Mark laughed, "Oh, don't get so worked up yet. I haven't even started yet."

His fingers retreated so he could spread more of the gel over his hand and work on her other leg. Slowly, the minutes passed by torturously. Lexie already felt like squirming beneath him. He just needed to touch her in the right place right now. Mark's hands moved again along the insides of her thighs, before they trailed up beneath her shirt and circled her breasts. Lexie moaned breathlessly, and curled her toes.

And then it hit her. She curled her toes. "Oh my god!"

Mark immediately sat up, eyes wide, holding his hands over his head in surrender, "What? What is it? Did I step over your leg? Are you hurt?" Mark blurted out as Lexie pushed herself up into sitting position. "No! No..Mark, I moved my toes. And they didn't hurt." Lexie gushed out and looked up at Mark, whose eyes too lit with size of the news. He looked down at her feet expectantly and Lexie pursed her lips before she closed her and tried to move them again.

"There you go!" Mark bellowed happily and leaned over to grab her face and press his lips to hers. Lexie laughed and let herself fall back onto the bed so Mark could continue lathering her body, but when he shrugged out of his shirt and lay down beside her, Lexie narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping. Your session is early on tomorrow morning." Mark answered and lifted his brows innocuously. Lexie stared at him, agape, before she blinked furiously, "But…you…"

Mark grinned deviously, "Think of it, Lex. If this is what's going to get motivated, then I'd rather not spill my magic tricks on the first time. Plus, I don't want to push you too hard. So we'll sleep, and see what we can do tomorrow." He explained as he pulled the duvet around them.

"You are unbelievable!" Lexie complained and pouted, but Mark shrugged. "Baby steps, Lexie. Remember what you said that other day when we removed your cast? You said it was a road of a thousand miles ahead of you. Well, this is you beginning it. With a single step. Let's not push it, okay?" Mark stared her down into submission and she scowled before she buried her face into his shoulder.

"On the other hand, you look adorable when you're all hot and bothered for me." Mark whispered into her ear before he tucked her head beneath his chin and snickered to himself.

"You're mean, Mark Sloan." Lexie huffed under her breath as she rolled her eyes beneath her lids. Mark rubbed her back softly and closed his eyes, "That's why you love me."


	5. One Battle At A Time

**A/N:**

**I'm probably going to fail my midterms because I can't seem to stop my fingers from typing out chapters for this story - but there are no regrets here. I'm personally very glad of how this chapter turned out, and I added another element to the plot. I can't wait to see how you guys are going to react to this chapter, and again, thank you all very, very much for the feedback I am getting! I'm trying to 'perfect' my proofreading skills, which I still suck at so you're going to have to bare with me. I won't be repeating the same disclaimer every chapter - however, I do hope you do enjoy this one and send me some more feedback! **

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Four_

The past two days during the physical therapy sessions were quiet a routine. When Lexie gushed out to Jared that she managed to effortlessly move her, he asked her to do it again – and much to her disappointment, Lexie couldn't do it. Jared had asked her about how exactly she moved her toes, and she fell silent as she and Mark exchanged a certain look. Then he proceeded to tell her that the movement was like an impulse, a reaction to certain sensation. That put Lexie down for a good, long day, but eventually Mark had managed to cheer her up.

The 'massage' treatment went on for three days, but she'd asked Jared if she could proceed with training her arm to regain full function first to which he agreed. So today would fully be a training on her arm.

Lexie's arm was almost awkwardly curled in a sling, cradled to her chest. She was instructed not to try and move it on her own, and to that she listened. She remembered how Callie had pressured herself after her surgeries, and how she'd injured herself later again, and Lexie wasn't planning on going back into the OR unless she was going to cut someone's head open.

Lexie was staring at the ceiling, her head resting against the rim of the bath tub as she sank into the bubble bath Mark had set up for her. Sometimes, she felt bad for Mark, having to run around and look after her – after all, Lexie was literally, even if momentarily, handicapped. She was a burden. And it upset her more than anything to think of. Sometimes, she even felt Mark was doing all of this in spite of himself. But Mark would remind her on daily basis how he was doing this to make up all the crap he made her go through. Because he loved her.

Lexie sighed and opened her eyes again, before she peered at the bubble. Her brain willed her legs to lift above the water, but her legs were literally a dead weight. Sometimes, Lexie had to reach over and scratch her legs to remind herself that they were still there. Lexie hated it. She hated not being able to control herself. She hated the plane crash. She hated the surgeries, and the therapy, and just….everything. Lexie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she was going to overcome, then she must be a little optimistic about it.

"Lex?" Mark muttered as he walked into the bathroom and stripped off his sweat pants. "Why are you staring at your legs again?" He scolded briefly as he moved towards the tub. Lexie looked up at him with a slight frown before she shrugged. Mark shook his head once as he pushed her body forward gently so he could slide into the tub behind her and wrap her against his body. "Lexie, you need to stop stressing…" Mark breathed against her ear as he leaned his lips down close to sweet spot behind her ear and blew gently there. Lexie fluttered her eyes shut and placed her good arm over Mark's. "You need to give everything its time." Mark urged her as he placed light kisses over her neck before he pulled back and held her close to him.

Lexie didn't know what to tell him. So she remained quiet and closed her eyes as she sank into his hold. Mark frowned as he looked down at her and pursed his lips. Her silence terrified him. She wasn't as excited as she used to be about physical therapy, and it's only been three sessions. Her cheerful demeanor was gone, and even Callie could see that. But Mark would make sure she gets better, gets to walk again – so he wouldn't any dark thoughts invade his mind. They'll cross that bridge when they come to it, when they come to it.

"Come on, let's get you all shiny. I made breakfast." Mark offered with a smile as he pecked her cheek, sighing briefly when she smiled. Mark soaked the loofa in shower gel and scrubbed her back and arms gently, before letting it float into the water as he let his fingers trail over her shoulders and back, "Relax." Mark whispered and Lexie nodded briefly, exhaling once. He moved on them to wash her hair, before rinsing away the foam and working away with his own self.

Mark climbed out of the tub slowly and wrapped the towel around his waist quickly before he slung another one over his shoulder, and carefully pulled Lexie out of the tub to sit against its edge so he could wrap a towel around her as well. Then he picked her up and smiled at her, "What are you wearing today?" He asked as he set her down on the bed and went through his wardrobe, looking through the shelf he'd cleared for Lexie when she was still in the coma. When Lexie didn't answer him, Mark decided he gets to pick this time so he did.

"Do you need help getting-" Mark started briefly as he placed the clothes beside Lexie on the bed.

"I'm not that helpless, Mark." Lexie snapped quickly, before she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…I feel like I am asking too much of you." Lexie sighed and let her shoulders slump, "And I'm nervous. What if I can't move my arm Mark?" Lexie looked up at him, and he could see how despondent her eyes were. Mark leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, before he held her face close. "Lexie Grey, you don't get to do that. You fought way too many battles to give up now."

"I know, I know." She sighed and then looked up at him, smiling briefly. "What could I ever do without you?" Lexie mumbled as she placed her hand over his jaw, tilting her head up to press her lips to his again. Mark leaned into the kiss, relieved, before he pulled away and smiled at her. "Come on, I'll get dressed and make you some cereal." Mark grinned.

"Cereal? That's breakfast?" Lexie lifted both brows and chuckled.

"I thought I could lure you out of the bathtub with food." Mark shrugged once and winked before he grabbed his own clothes and left the room. Lexie remained silent momentarily before she called out loud, "Put strawberries in it!"

"Will do!"

Lexie smiled to herself before she unwrapped the towel from around her and looked down at herself, her eyes tracing over the scars that were barely visible and yet were very much still there. Lexie sighed and grabbed her clothes, slowly and one by one, she put them on. She struggled with the leggings, but eventually she managed to get dressed. She stared at the wheelchair across from the room, and narrowed her eyes as she glanced around. Sadly, she had nothing to support herself onto. Lexie sighed and shook her head quickly, "You'll walk in no time. One battle at a time." Lexie whispered, before she took a deep breath before she called, "I'm ready!"

Mark was back in the room in no time and he smiled at her, "See? Leggings look even better on you than shorts." Mark winked once before he again picked her up and placed her into the wheelchair. He then brushed her hair, gently. Mark even had Meredith teach him how to do braids so he could collect Lexie's hair into one. He knew how much she looked beautiful in braids – and even when his turned out somewhat messy, she still didn't mind.

After breakfast, they wasted no time into going to the hospital. Lexie greeted everyone with a smile, whilst Mark did so too as well. Derek ran into the elevator before it closed before he leaned down and hugged Lexie, "You need to get better soon. None the residents can handle a microscopic probe like you do and I need my neuro star back." Derek commented once. A grin broke on Lexie's face, "You think I could be a good neurosurgeon?"

"Lexie, last year, you and I did the impossible. I'm pretty sure you can be anything." Derek grinned down at her before he looked up at Mark, "Look out for my sister, okay?" He threatened before he ran out of the elevator once the doors were open. "I miss you too, brother!" Mark called out and shook his head, before glancing down at Lexie, "Even when most of what comes out of his mouth is crap, he was speaking justly this time. So listen to him. He's actually a pretty good big brother." Mark scrunched up his face in a brief nod and Lexie rolled her eyes. Mark was internally more than relieved that her attitude was back to what it was in the norm. He knew it was a tough road, and asking her to be cheerful all the time was almost unfair given the condition she was in. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Six_

"Alright, this is a one kilogram dumbbell. Usually, it's really easy to lift one – but to you, it's going to be real exercise." Jared explained as he weighed the dumbbell in one of his hands. "But since we've practiced and strengthened your muscles some those past two days, lifting it would only require nerve control."

Lexie stared up at him and nodded slowly. Jared placed the dumbbell in her good hand, "Now try to lift it with your good hand." He instructed, and so Lexie did, with ease. He let her go on once, twice – until it was almost instinctive before he placed his hand over hers. "Okay, now we're moving onto your other hand." Jared said and looked down, nodding once to encourage Lexie.

Lexie straightened her arm onto her lap and narrowed her eyes as she flexed her fingers, "Good. Now wrap your fingers around it." Jared muttered as he settled the dumbbell into the palm of her hand and Lexie closed her fingers around it. She looked up at Mark, who nodded once and rubbed her back, before she looked back at Jared. "Okay, slowly lift your arm off your leg."

The simple matter was easier said than done. Lexie closed her eyes and put in her strength into lifting the dumbbell. Her arm only rose for a few centimeters, before she exhaled and rested her hand back, looking down as she clenched her jaw shut.

"Take a breath, and try again." Jared muttered simply, and she could see him shifting once. Lexie nodded slowly as she sat up straight. "Visualize the movement you did with your other arm. Don't think of it as physical therapy, think of it as a simple work out. Close your eyes, and use your imagination. Control it." Jared spoke slowly and Lexie stared at him momentarily, deciphering every word he said before she nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

Lexie took in deep breaths, through her nose and let them out through her mouth, like she did in her yoga class – it seemed like ages ago since she went to yoga class. Lexie moved her other arm, mimicking the movement she'd done a few minutes ago before she pulled her brows together as she tried with the dumbbell again. However, as she moved her arms in sync, it seemed to work better, because she felt the dumbbell touch the top of her arm before she eased her hand down slowly, and let out the breath she's been holding.

"Great, Lexie. That's great." Jacob said with a smile in his voice, before Lexie glanced up at him breathlessly. "Now that you've managed to do it, that's what we will be doing for the next hour." Lexie stared at him momentarily, before she found a newfound determination within her and she nodded quickly. "I can do that." Lexie breathed out once and glanced up at Mark, who nudged her once and smiled. Lexie closed her eyes again and focused on mimicking that action again.

The hour passed like a year, even longer than the time that had passed when she was underneath the plane debris. Lexie flinched at the memory, and the dumbbell toppled out of her grip to the group with a loud clash. She snapped out of her thoughts with a gasp and looked up at Jared who held his hands up, "It's okay. You need to rest now. You did really well, Lexie. A day or two of this, and you'll be able to perform a Craniotomy." Jared said with a grin and Lexie gaped at him momentarily, and a smile spread on her face as she looked up at Mark, who too had joy spread onto his face for the news they'd received.

Jared bid them goodbye, and had Lexie promise not to put too much stress on her hand before he left. Mark helped Lexie back into the wheelchair before he looked down at her, "I'm going to ask you out for a date real soon." Mark leaned down and pecked her cheek before he wheeled her out of the physician's department and into the elevator. And as the Seattle Grace Mercy West tradition is, Meredith walked in when the elevator door opened. "Oh hey!" She smiled broadly, "How are you doing today?" Meredith asked as she looked at Lexie and smiled. Lexie pursed her lips momentarily before she lifted a shaking hand to grasp Meredith's and Meredith gasped, "Oh my god, Lexie!" Meredith exclaimed happily and grinned down at her sister as she held her hand.

"It's a start. The doctor said I shouldn't put too much stress on it, but I couldn't resist. I had to show you." Lexie smiled at Meredith and Meredith smiled back just as wide. Before her face turned solemn. Mark and Lexie exchanged worried looks before they looked up at Meredith again. "What is it Meredith?"

"The lawyer called. You probably shouldn't go home. We were all paged to the south conference room. She wants to talk to us about what we wanted to do…about the crash." Meredith explained, and Lexie shuddered at the mention of it. Meredith noticed that, "You don't have to do that. I can be your proxy." Meredith answered quickly, but Lexie shook her head. "I'll be there." Lexie answered and nodded once, before she looked up at Mark, "We'll be there." Lexie answered once and nodded again before she looked ahead. "When do you guys need to be there again?"

"Well, Derek is almost done with his surgery and Arizona and Cristina are already waiting there. I was just going to tell Derek because it was really a sudden page. And I told Callie to call you." Meredith said as she looked back at Mark who frowned and pulled his phone out from his pockets, "Ah yeah, there's a missed call alright. I put it on silent." Mark shrugged once before he looked down at Lexie, who apparently seemed to be having some sort of inner conflict.

"Lex?" He muttered and Lexie looked up at him before she nodded again, "We'll be there." Lexie assured Meredith. "We just, I need some coffee. Should I get you guys anything?" Lexie asked and Meredith pursed her lips, "I'm sure they'd appreciate some coffee. It was really sudden, this meeting." Meredith explained, "Oh, and I want a bagel." Meredith said with a grin, and Lexie lifted her brow as her sister left the elevator once the doors revealed the OR floor.

"I guess we're getting a full round of coffee." Mark muttered as he let the doors close again, but Lexie had sunken back into her thoughts. The lawyer, the hospital's lawyer wanted to discuss what they wanted to do about the plane crash. After all, the crash was caused because one of the engines gave out – and that could only mean it was the charter company's blame. It meant they'd get a huge reciprocation, if all the crime drama shows she'd watched had benefit her as much as the medical dramas did. But did Lexie really care about all of that? Here she was, struggling to get back on her feet, struggling literally to recover. It was sad that the one she could rejoice about after two months and a half that she could lift a shaky hand. She wanted to put this plane crash behind her.

"Lex?" Mark muttered as the elevator doors opened again and he proceeded to wheel her out and towards the cafeteria. "Huh?" Lexie blinked once as she glanced up at him, and Mark frowned, "Lexie, if it's too much, going back there and talking about it - it's okay." Mark muttered and Lexie shook her head, "Mark, you're not doing the thing you did with the shooting again. I am fine. I'm fine!" Lexie shrugged once, "I can move my hand, and now I can't wait to move my feet. I'm fine." Lexie rambled on and Mark pursed his lips before he nodded once, "If you say so, Lex."

But Mark was still worried. She did the exact same thing after the shooting – as a matter of fact, those were her exact same words. He could still remember the day she had a nervous breakdown in the OR, and he had to page psych and commit her. Mark didn't want to have to do that again – but if it were for her safety, then he was willing to do it. He just hoped it didn't escalate to that.

Silently, they ordered coffee for everyone and a bagel for Meredith before again they roamed back through the hospital hallways until they were entering the south conference room. Derek, Meredith, Cristina, and Arizona were seated beside each other – all in the scrubs and coats. But to Lexie's surprises, Teddy, Callie, Shadow Shepherd, Bailey and Jackson were seated opposite from them, as was the short haired lady that looked a lot like a female version of the Clockwork from the Beauty and the Beast movie, except she wore no glasses.

"Doctor Sloan! Doctor Grey! Come in." She ushered them in and stood up to close the door after Mark had walked in. He wheeled Lexie beside Arizona and pulled a chair to sit beside her. Mark attempted to set the coffee aside, but Meredith demanded her bagel in a hushed tone – so he handed it to her and rolled his eyes before the six survivors turned to lawyer, "I'm Amelia Nicholson. I'm your lawyer, assigned by the board – and you all know we are here to discuss the plane crash you have been victims of seventy-five days ago."

They all shifted nervously in their seats – the only sound there was Meredith's irritating nibbling in the bagel she held. Cristina glared at her and Meredith shrugged, "I'm hungry." She whispered back and put the bagel down before she swallowed. Derek sighed and then sat up straight, "Well, we are all here – we'd like to know why our colleagues are here as well."

"Oh well, that's easy." The lawyer said as she went through some papers, "First, I will tell you about the two options you have ahead of you. The charter company offers you a…settlement. A materialistic amount to reciprocate the damage – a form of apology in exchange of not raising a lawsuit." She started and then fished out a paper, before she passed it onto Derek. Derek peered at the number, momentarily distracted by the many zeros it ended with before he blinked once and passed the paper to Meredith, who passed it Cristina, who gave it to Arizona, who gave to Lexie, who eventually gave it to Mark who managed to voice his reaction briefly, "Whoa…"

The lawyer reached over and took the paper again, "However, I don't think you should take the settlement. Most of suffered from fatal injuries. And Doctor Grey here is paralyzed as a-"

"Oh no," Lexie interrupted with a nervous chuckled and she shook her head slowly, "I'm not paralyzed. I'm taking physical therapy session. I will be able to walk again in a few months." Lexie explained and glanced sideways nervously.

"But that's not what the medical report of your case says." The lawyer argued with a troubled expression on her face.

"Medical…report?" Lexie whispered, and as she glanced around, everyone seemed confused. So Callie interfered, "Yes. Um, Amelia here asked us to do a full report on your injuries, each one of you, so it could support your case if you decided to raise a lawsuit." Callie explained.

"And why weren't asked for consent of this?" Derek frowned and sat up again, setting his hands on the table. "We are doctors. We are well aware of how these things work – Doctor Nelson," Derek turned to Shadow Shepherd, "Why haven't I been informed that you were doing a medical report on myself, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, and Lexie Grey?"

Before Shadow Shepherd could even attempt to answer that, the lawyer interfered yet again, "I asked the doctors to be discreet. It was very essential that we collect all the information possible and I am afraid your place of work being the same hospital you were treated in created an obstacle, so subtleness was required."

"So what about those medical reports? How are they going to support our cases?" Cristina lifted both brows as she used her hands to put her words between air quotations.

"Well, for example, Doctor Grey here – age twenty-nine. Suffered from multiple fractures, severe in the femur, tibia, ulna, humerus and pelvis. You had nine repair surgeries and one craniotomy. You were put under a medically induced coma for four weeks and right now you are suffering from brief nerve damage to your legs and left arm, which is why you attending to Physical Therapy sessions." Amelia started and Lexie stared at her. She knew all of this.

"Well, mention something that I don't know, then." Lexie argued as she leaned forward. The lawyer's eyes flickered between Callie and Lexie nervously, and everyone turned to Callie as they waited for her to say anything. After all, Callie had been the one to fix Lexie's bones so – her words were what mattered.

"Despite the fact that your bones healed perfectly," Callie started and tried to sit up straight as she stared down at her hands which were hooked together and rested over the table, "Your tendons have weakened due to multiple surgeries." Callie explained, "That reduces your chances of walking again to…sixty percent." Callie muttered almost too quickly as if hoping to not be heard.

And then for a moment, Lexie's world froze - and hell broke loose.

Lexie leaned back into the wheelchair, staring ahead helplessly as she tried to decipher the information she was being told whilst Mark stood up and bellowed at how Callie could have possible missed out that piece of information and Arizona trying to rationally calm Mark down and at the same time shooting Callie disbelieving looks. The lawyer tried to settle the commotion by repeating how being discreet was important. Meredith had gotten up and pulled at Lexie's wheelchair to drag her from between a shocked Arizona and a furious Mark before she knelt down in front of her sister, "Don't listen to them. You're going to walk, Lexie. You beat the odds when you woke up. And now you'll beat them again and walk."

But Lexie stared down at her sister with a frown on her face – Maybe Lexie had won many battles, but apparently, she just lost the war.


	6. Slipping, Falling, Drowning

**A/N:**

**All the new reviews and follows I got make me so freaking happy you guys! I can't believe all the positive feedback this story is getting. Thank you all so much and I hope to see more of that. I promise to try and do better on the whole proofreading thing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**PS: Any requests you would like to see in the future in this story? :D Also, LexieMcSteamy, you'll find out why in the next chapter! **

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Eleven_

Mark rested his head against his hand as he stared at Lexie while she slept. He could see it, the despondence on her face, even when she slept. Mark reached forward to run his hand over the stitches on her temple, the one he'd sutured there himself, and flinched at the memory of how she got them. Mark didn't talk to Callie after that meeting in the conference room – as a matter of fact, neither did Arizona. As a further matter of fact, Arizona was sleeping on his couch right now as Sofia slept in her room, the room Sloane Riley used to stay in, since Callie was on-call.

That meeting alone was hell. After Callie said her piece, Mark wasn't capable of controlling himself.

_Mark's eyes flickered between the lawyer and Callie as he waited for some sort of explanation from either of them, before his eyes finally settled on Callie – who had this guilty look on her face. Mark narrowed his eyes as he sat forward at the edge of his seat. "Despite the fact that your bones healed perfectly," Callie started and Mark could easily see how she avoided his gaze and tried to focus on the woman sitting beside him, "Your tendons have weakened due to multiple surgeries." Callie explained, "That reduces your chances of walking again to…sixty percent."_

"_What?!" Mark bellowed, pushing the seat back into the wall from the force of his motion as he shot up to his feet. "Why the hell are we only learning this now, Calliope Torres?!" Mark demanded as he glared at her through cold eyes. He couldn't believe it – his best friend. Callie Torres is his best friend – they've been there for each other through the better and the worst. When she was in a coma, he wouldn't leave her side or at least, he was there for her. And she was there for him…but right, he couldn't look at her as his friend._

"_Doctor Sloan, I need you to calm down." The lawyer said briefly, still seated. Mark turned to her furiously, "Shut the hell up!" He growled and turned back to Callie, "What the hell happened to the oath you took, doctor?" Mark barked bitterly, and he almost regretted the flinch he saw run through Callie's body, almost being the key word. _

"_Mark," Arizona started as she stood up and touched his arm, "Mark!" She called out again and forced him to look at her, "This is no way to deal with this." Arizona rationed calmly, but he could see how hesitant he was about his words. Mark lowered his voice into a threatening tone, "Don't you dare defend her, Robbins. I-"_

"_I am not defending her." Arizona shook her head quickly, this time, her voice was more confident. She turned to look down at Callie, "I don't believe she didn't even tell me or you about this." Arizona muttered through her teeth, but she turned back to Mark and lifted a perfectly delicate, blonde brow, "But this is no way to deal with this." Arizona whispered, her eyes widening momentarily as she gestured her head down, and Mark stared at her for a brief moment before he realized what, or who, she was talking about._

_Mark's eyes drifted downwards, looking for the top of Lexie's head – except she wasn't beside him. When Mark looked back, he saw Meredith had wheeled her back and was kneeling down in front of her, talking to her. Mark frowned for a moment, his eyes found Meredith's as he almost stepped forward- but she lifted her hand and shook her head. Mark frowned and hesitated, before he looked up again, his eyes found Derek's and Derek nodded slowly. Mark sighed, deciding it would be better if he listened to Derek, and slowly sat down. Arizona did the same. The only sound that broke the deadly silence of the room was Cristina, as she shifted in her seat and looked at the lawyer, "I think this meeting's pretty much over. You can show yourself the way to the door." _

_Mark's eyes drifted back to the lawyer who opened her mouth to protest, before she looked at him and swallowed thickly before she started collecting her papers and stood up._

"_The meeting's not over."_

_Everyone turned back to look at Lexie who stared directly at the lawyer, before she glanced at Meredith and tilted her head towards the table. Meredith took a hesitant breath but eventually caved and pushed Lexie towards the table again. Lexie leaned forward and looked down at the table for a minute. The lawyer remained quiet momentarily, before she sat down again. Lexie looked up at her again, "So how do my chances of walking affect this case?" Lexie asked, her voice so remote that everyone stared at her for a brief moment before they turned back to the lawyer, urging her to answer the question. _

"_Well," The lawyer started and cleared her throat once, "You are the only one with injuries that still very much have an effect on your personal and professional life. I understand that this year is your last year of residency, a year which doctors decided the fellowships they wish to continue their careers within, true?"_

"_That's true." Lexie answered clearly before anyone could, "I've chosen neurosurgery." Lexie added briefly._

"_But you're missing out on many opportunities as we speak, because of your…condition." The lawyer continued and Lexie looked down before she nodded slowly. The lawyer simple wrote that down, "And your personal life? Your life…is a challenge now, with the effects of your injuries?"_

"_I think this has become a private interrogation session." Derek interrupted, "If we are to raise a lawsuit, then all of us must have a take on this." He said and glanced sideways at Lexie. _

"_Of course, of course, but right now, Doctor Grey's case is the strongest exhibit we have now." The lawyer explained._

"_We're not having a lawsuit." Lexie started as she looked at the lawyer who stared at her in disbelief, "But Doctor Grey, your-"_

"_My injuries are imposing a challenge to my professional and personal life. My injuries put me in a wheelchair with a forty percent chance of never getting out of it-"_

"_And a fifty-five percent chance you may use crutches for the rest of your life if the physical therapy manages to get you up on your feet." The lawyer interrupted, reciting from the paper she held in her hand. Lexie immediately clamped her mouth shut for a moment. Mark and Arizona turned to Callie again, but Callie was staring down at her own hands. The lawyer started again, "These statistics are very valuable to us. If we raise a lawsuit and win, this could change your life. If there is a possibility of regaining your ability to walk through surgery, the win of the lawsuit could cover all the expenses. We-"_

"_You!" Lexie snapped as she slammed her hand down on the table, and everyone was taken aback by the outburst of the younger Grey, even Mark. "You are the only one who may gain from this." Lexie whispered through her teeth before she let her shoulders relax momentarily, "No more surgeries. No more talk about the lawsuit. No more you. You are vile and voracious and cold and egotistical. You need to get out of here." Lexie muttered as she glanced sideways, her eyes meeting Derek's, Meredith's, Cristina's, Arizona's, then Mark's before she shook her head. "If we were to raise a lawsuit, you will need a unanimous vote, right?" Lexie muttered as she looked back at the lawyer, who nodded slowly – apparently still in trance._

"_Count me out." Lexie spoke out very clearly and very sharply, her tone ending the discussing as her hand fell on the controls of her wheelchair, the controls she refused to use because she had once hoped to get out of the wheelchair – but now that she knows there are chances she may never get to do that, she decided she better start to get used to it now. And so she moved her wheelchair to the door, opened it, and left the room. It was easy to use, just like using an RC toy – so Lexie didn't manage to screw up her dramatic exit._

"_My advice is that you try to talk some sense into her. This lawsuit is very good shot for all of you." The lawyer spoke once Lexie's wheelchair had sounded away into the long hallway. Cristina turned to her with a frown on her face, "I will call another meeting in a week." She said, and Cristina stood up, "Good. We need to think. So….like, leave." Cristina lifted her brows as she ushered her out of the room. The lawyer stood up and left the room – and hell broke loose again. But this time, it wasn't Mark yelling, it was Meredith._

"_Did you see what you've done!?" Meredith exclaimed as she stood up. Derek placed his hand over her shoulder, but she shook it off as she trudged around the table towards Callie. Mark was still seated, confused as he watched the eldest Grey loose her grip. Shadow Shepherd excused himself and scurried out of the room, and Teddy followed his lead. Bailey, on the other hand, put herself between the furious Grey and Torres, "Calm down, Grey, before you do something you'll regret."_

_Meredith's eyes drifted down to Bailey, the anger in them only quenched by the respect she had for the woman before she looked up again, and then turned her glare to Mark, "What the hell are you still doing her? Do you want her to cross the street in an electrical wheel chair?!"_

_Mark froze beneath her glare before he took a deep breath and nodded once as he scrambled out of the seat. Before he left, he turned back to Derek, "Your wife better not beat up my best friend." He muttered through his teeth, and stormed out of the room. Despite the fact that he was beyond furious and hurt by his friend, he still cared – and that was why Mark Sloan was, is kind of an idiot._

_Mark took the stairs, as he figured it'd be faster, and ran across the reception like a mad man. However, he stopped running when he neared the main entrance, and saw Lexie standing by the coffee stand to get herself another coffee. She looked up at Mark, pursed her lips for a minute before she nodded once and looked down. Mark slowed himself into a walk and hesitantly placed his hands over the handles of the wheelchair, before he pushed her out of the hospital and back towards their place._

_As soon as he walked in, he saw Lexie wheeling herself away into their room. Mark started after her, but Lexie glanced over her shoulder, "I need a minute, Mark." She muttered, and he hesitated before he sighed and stepped back. He watched as she was in the room, and turned to swing the door shut, her eyes barely meeting his. Mark flinched when he heard the lock click, before he sighed and sat down on the couch, covering his face with his hands._

_However, his peace was disrupted when he heard a loud crash coming from the bedroom and he shot up to his feet. Mark walked up to the door and knocked loudly, his hand reaching for the knob before he cursed under his breath when he remembered that she locked it. "Lexie?!" He called loudly and banged his fist against the door again, "Lexie?! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" When he got no answer, he sucked in a sharp breath as his heart hammered against his chest, "I'm breaking the door!" He warned once before he took a few steps, and angled his shoulder forward then charged at the door._

_The lock came off after the third charge, and his eyes dropped to the ground to Lexie's body lying there, face down. Mark's eyes widened as he immediately knelt down and sat her upright into his arms, frowning as his eyes met hers, and she was…awake. She was conscious. There was a small gash on her forehead, dripping blood on face – but it didn't look deep. Mark examined it gently, "Does it hurt?" He asked, before he looked down at her face again. And she was holding back laughter. "Lexie?"_

_And then she laughed, and she kept laughed until she was blue before she sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lexie gasped and shook her head, "It…hurts.." She whispered once through her endless laughter, before she looked up at Mark, "I tried to stand up!" Lexie exclaimed, "I thought I could balance myself on my hands." She explained as she reached with her good hand to touch the dresser, "I was stupid..I put all of my weight on my left hand. Can you believe it?" She mused and shook her head, like she was telling a funny story, before her laughter got louder._

_Mark stared at her for a long, silent moment, before her laughter died away and she pursed her lips, "It's not funny." Lexie muttered and shrugged once, "That's okay. It's okay." Lexie shook her head, "Don't look so concerned. I'm not going crazy. I'm dealing…with the news I just got." She explained briefly and sighed heavily, "I know that because I aced my psych clerkship. But you know that." _

_Mark sighed, "You are unbelievable, Lexie Grey." He mumbled as he got up and held her close in his arms, inhaling her scent once before he walked towards the bed and set her down at its edge. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen cloth to wet it with warm water, before he jogged back to the room and beside Lexie to touch her forehead and wipe away the blood, before he pressed the dry part of the cloth against the gash, "Hold this while I call someone at the hospital to get me some stuff to fix that." Mark instructed and Lexie nodded with a brief smile before she grabbed the cloth and held it there._

_Mark walked out of the room, keeping Lexie in his line of sight as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Arizona's number. He waited until she finally picked up, "Mark, hey. Is Lexie okay?" She immediately asked, and Mark felt momentarily grateful for the blonde's concern._

"_Actually, that's why I'm calling." Mark answered, "She's fine. I think. But she kind of tried to stand up and apparently, fell and hit her head against the dresser. So can you just find me some saline, a 6-0 Nylon suture, a 5-0 suture needle and…just get me the whole kit, alright?" He sighed briefly as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_Oh, of course! I'll send it with an intern in a few." Arizona nodded once, "Are you sure she's okay, Mark?"_

_Mark stared at her briefly as she peeked down at the cloth and scrunched up her face before placing the cloth against her forehead, "I am not." He sighed into the phone, "But I'll make sure. Don't worry. Be quick, Robbins. I don't want a simple gash to get infected. The last thing she needs is to be put under anesthesia again so I can debride that laceration." _

"_On my way to the ER now. I'll be quick." Arizona hung up and Mark sighed as he put his phone down before he turned back to Lexie, "Hey Lex, you want to have some pizza?"_

_Lexie looked up at him and pursed her lips in though, "I want extra cheese topping." She smiled at him and Mark shook his head at her once, smiling briefly as he again dialed a number on his phone, this time ordering pizza._

_Once he was done with the order, he heard a knock on the door. Mark lifted a brow as he trudged towards the door and opened, only to be met by a tiny intern, staring up at him with wide eyes as she held out the supplies to him. Mark scrunched up his face as he took the things from her, "What's your name?" He demanded._

"_Brooks. Heather Brooks." She stammered, and Mark rolled his eyes. "Advice for the future, Brooks. Don't show your boss that you're scared – or trust me, you won't be seeing the inside of an OR for a very long time." Mark warned, before he nodded her off and watched her scurry away. Mark sighed as he shut the door, "This is why I don't work with interns." He muttered to himself before he walked back towards the bedroom and laid the tools Arizona sent on the bed before he looked up at Lexie, "Hold still." He instructed as he removed the cloth and put on the gloves, and then picked up the syringe to uncap it, and push the tip of the needle into the gash so he could push the anesthetic into the laceration. He heard her gasp silently and scowled, "It won't hurt now." _

"_I know, Mark. I'm a doctor too." Lexie rolled her eyes once before she pursed her lips, "At least, I used to be." She finished, and Mark hesitated as he soaked the saline into the small swab before shaking his head to dab it gently against the gash to sanitize it. Mark tilted her head sideways gently, checking for any skin that needed to be debrided – but there was none, so he proceeded to pick and extract the suture from its pack, holding it carefully with the needle-holder, maneuvering within his fingers with ease as he tugged the suture needle through the skin carefully, following a technique he knew would barely leave a scar at all. Because Mark Sloan knew that – he was one of the best at his field._

_Once he was done, he wrapped it all in the medical waste bag Arizona also provided and sealed it tightly, setting it aside – reminding himself to take it to the ER on their way to the session tomorrow. Mark smiled at Lexie, "There, as good as new." He concluded as he eyed his work, "Am I great or what?" He gloated briefly, and watched as she laughed, before he leaned forward to peck her lips. Lexie looked up at him for a moment, "I thought I could do it." She started._

_Mark sighed and took a deep breath, "Lex, you know as well as I do that Jared said no stress exactly because of this. You can't just decide to-"_

"_No, Mark." Lexie interrupted before she spoke again, "I thought I could do it." She said, emphasizing ever word leaving her lips. Mark stared at her for a moment, not really knowing what to say. He saw her eyes well up and immediately put his arms around her as she sniffled. "Hey, hey…" He sighed as he cradled her head against his shoulder and rubbed her back gently, "Shh…it's going to be okay, Lexie. It's going to be okay."_

Mark again shuddered at the memory of that day, and stared down at Lexie, sighing once as his eyes flickered to the alarm clock on the nightstand. Anytime now, it'd ring. Mark figured he really didn't need to sleep now that it was minutes away from having to be awake. Mark tilted his head against the headboard and sighed briefly as he pursed his lips, wandering again into his thoughts, considering again the matter of the lawsuit. He hated that they had to meet behind Lexie's back. Derek wanted the lawsuit, so did Arizona – and Mark too was convinced that raising a lawsuit was the best option. Meredith and Cristina were the ones who took Lexie's side of the situation.

He could understand why Cristina too would not want to think of the crash – he could easily remember the time she spent staring at the wall like was an open-heart surgery. However, what he couldn't understand why Meredith didn't want it. Mark, personally speaking, wanted closure. He wanted to put it behind him, and even when a settlement would do that, there will somehow still be a part of him that will always be reminded of that crash. He desperately wanted to believe that the lawsuit might put an end to that. Put an end to his and Lexie's torment. To everyone else's. It was not a simple matter. Nothing had been simple in his life since he moved to Seattle.

The alarm snapped him out of his epiphany, and Mark blinked once as he glanced around, before his eyes fell back on Lexie's sleeping form as he felt her stir and hum slowly. He watched with a small smile as she reached with her left hand to stop the alarm then flutter her eyes open, before she propped herself onto her right elbow to turn to Mark. Her hand, her left hand, fell to caress his cheek gently. Mark leaned into her touch, and Lexie smiled at him sleepily, "I get my arm back today, Mark." Lexie whispered, and Mark placed his hand over hers to hold it within his hold, tilting his lips into the palm of her hand so he could place a small kiss there, and exhale briefly, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.


	7. Holding On Too Tight

**A/N:**

**I hope I wasn't late with this reply - my midterms ended so I'm just partying however, I promise I'll try my best to keep my rate of updates going on as usual. The reviews I got, again, were marvelous. You guys, this is my most well-received fanfic and I'm just so glad about this! I'm looking forward for more. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it took some effort out of me~**

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Fifteen_

Lexie looked up at Mark; his hands were tightly wrapped around her torso so she wouldn't fall as he balanced her on the ground. Her feet weren't numb, but they were simply heavy beneath her. Lexie took a deep breath as she again turned to Jared for instructions, but he remained silent as he watched her with meticulous eyes, yet encouraging. Lexie placed her hands on the rails around her and took a deep breath. She could do this, she could walk. She could back on her feet. She could do it.

Lexie looked up at Mark, "Okay, you can let me go now." She said with a small smile and then balanced all of her weight on her hands, keeping herself held up for a moment before she took a deep breath eased her weight onto her right foot, dragging it forward across the floor to take her first step before she put her whole weight onto it and onto her left arm as she dragged her left foot across the ground, then put her weight onto it, and repeated the pattern once, before she looked up at Mark – her eyes as wide as they could get as she flickered them between Mark and Jared.

They both just stared at her, their faces stoic. Lexie's smiled slowly drowned away into a frown, before she looked down at her feet again. Maybe she just needed to walk more. Maybe they were just shocked.

Lexie again dragged her right foot across the floor, even lifting it some before she put it down again eased her weight onto it, except when she did – she heard a loud snap and pain shot up her leg. Lexie let out a loud scream as she shifted her weight onto her left foot. And then there was another snap, and Lexie clattered to the ground, her eyes stinging with tears as her legs throbbed with unbelievable pain – the pain she felt when she was beneath the plane's tail.

Lexie gasped, as she sat up and took a deep breath to swallow down her sobs, squinting through her tears as she ripped the flimsy fabric of the leggings apart, and let out a whimper when she saw her legs. Lexie looked up at Mark and Jared, who stood there, staring down at her with no signs of reaction to what they were witnessing. Lexie looked down at her legs again, and lifted her left hand to press it against her mouth to muffle her sobs – except she felt something warm against her lips, and when she looked down at her hand, she saw the crimson liquid drip down her wrist and into her palm.

Lexie's eyes trailed up her arm, her breath quickening as they took in the mutilated flesh and the wounds that went deeper the further Lexie's eyes traveled up her arm, until she found her shoulder. That's when Lexie sucked in a deep breath and she screamed, a loud, ear-piercing, ringing, painful scream.

"Lexie…Lexie! Wake up!"

Lexie's eyes snapped open and she gasped as her eyes met Mark's blue, concerned hues. She sniffled once as she lifted her hands above her, running her right hand along the length of her left arm. Lexie almost relaxed, until she remembered her legs. Her breath quickened again when she tried to sit up, only to feel the pain in them. It was less pressing as it was, but it was there, and Lexie couldn't stop the whimper that left her.

"Hey, hey..it's okay. Hey.." Mark tried to calm her down, but she didn't seem to respond, so he moved slowly to sit her up and wipe away her tears, before he held her face in his hands. "Lexie, look at me." Mark waited as her eyes focused briefly on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked gently as he stroked the bangs out of her face. She bit her lip harshly before she gasped again, "They hurt..Mark, my legs…Oh god." Lexie flinched and held her breath. Mark could see the obvious pain on her face and he looked down, flustered for a minute. "I'll get Callie. Don't get any crazy ideas about moving, Lexie Grey." Mark warned before he gently stroked the hair out of her face. She nodded slowly before she let a whimper leave her lips, and Mark frowned as he clambered out of the bed.

Mark could have sworn he crossed the apartment in the length of two strides, because he was at Callie's door in no time. He was pressing repeatedly against the doorbell until finally Arizona opened the door and looked up at Mark through tired, sleepy with a frown. "What, Mark, what?" She groaned once.

"Wake up your wife, Robbins. Something's wrong with Lexie and I have no idea what's going on." Mark spoke quickly as he looked above Arizona's shoulder, "Is she awake?" He demanded in a hushed tone, trying to be silent so Sofia wouldn't wake up. But too late for that, his two year old daughter started crying and Mark cursed silently under his breath.

Callie came running out of the room, rocking the crying toddler in her arms as she looked up at Mark, confused for a minute. They hadn't been speaking for a very long time now – at least, since that meeting. Mark repeated his case, and Callie nodded slowly before she gently handed Sofia to Arizona and moved out of her apartment and into Mark's. Her was growing impatient with her slow pace – had she not heard him? Her patient, his fiancée, was in pain.

Lexie was still sniffling and whimpering when they walked in, and Callie ripped the covered off her legs to reveal the scared limbs. Callie examined them briefly before she stood up and looked up at Mark, giving him a knowing looks before she moved past him and walked into the kitchen. Mark couldn't bother to watch her as he sat down beside Lexie and tried to soothe her, wrapping on arm around her and holding her close to him.

Callie came back with a glass of water she was stirring with a spoon, "I usually don't give this to my patients but it's a very good painkiller. What you have is nothing but normal post-op pain that usually comes really later on. Here, I stirred it into the water. It will kick in no time." Callie explained as she placed the glass in Lexie's shaky hand. Mark eyed Callie through narrowed eyes – she was lying. And if only one could figure out Callie and her lies, it was Mark. However, he watched as Lexie drank the whole before he pressed a small kiss to her temple and took the glass from her to place it on the nightstand before he rubbed her arm gently and let her lean into his chest.

Callie never left; she stood there in her robe and crossed her arms over her chest. Mark felt Lexie relax and heard her breath even out and Mark sighed slowly, before he eased Lexie down on her back again and pillowed her head gently and wrapped the covers around her. Mark left the room and waited for Callie to follow him out before he closed the door, and then turned to her, "Mind to tell me what is all about?" He demanded in a furious, hushed tone.

Callie held her hands up in defense and shrugged once, "That," Callie gestured towards the door once, "Is exactly why I didn't tell you about her odds." Callie muttered and crossed her arms over her chest, her face set on a stubborn expression. Mark stared at her momentarily, confused, before Callie sighed. "She's freaking out, Mark. She's scared, and the trauma of the crash is finally getting to her. I've seen this in many patients who've had traumas like her. Not as…huge as hers, but," Callie held her arms towards the door and shrugged, "Look at her. She's a mess."

Mark stood there, his eyes flickering between Callie and the door before he pursed his lips. "What are you saying?" He started quietly, running his fingers through his hair for a moment there.

Callie wet her lips once, "Did you guys see a trauma counselor?" She asked and lifted her brows, "Because….after the shooting – that Perkins guy, he did a really good job with all of you. And I think you guys need him." She explained, gesturing her head towards the door when she said 'you guys.'

"Perkins is in Germany. He won't fly all the way across the world to treat-" Mark stopped talking for a moment and took a deep breath to try and come together with the situation unfolding. He could see Callie rolling her eyes, "I'm not saying get Perkins. I'm saying get someone. Mark, if you let her go on like this, she could get something worse than a nervous breakdown."

"I'm not dragging her to psych again," Mark answered bitterly, "I promised her I wouldn't do that again."

Callie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "That will not be a choice when she refuses to attend tomorrow's session."

Mark stared at her agape for a minute before he exhaled, "She won't."

Callie's eyes traveled along his frame as she pursed her lips, giving him her famous 'Calliope Torres is judging you' look before she shrugged once, "Whatever. I've said my piece." Callie trudged past him towards the door before she stopped and turned back to Mark, "I put sugar in that water, Mark. She's a doctor. She's not stupid enough to believe that what I put in there was actually medicine. She wasn't in pain. She thought she was in pain and when she drank what she thought was a pain killer, she felt better. Listen to me, Mark." Callie nodded once before she turned, whipping her hair as she stalked out of his apartment and closed the door, leaving Mark standing alone to his indecisiveness and yet another sleepless night.

Mark was lying beside Lexie when the alarm went off and she stirred awake to turn it off before she exhaled, "Callie's medicine really worked." She sighed once and looked up at Mark, "I hope you thanked her. Enough with the treatment you two are giving each other." Lexie muttered groggily before she yawned once and smiled at him, "Good morning." She whispered as she pecked his lips once and sat up. Mark smiled at her, feeling almost relieved yet at the same time very much nervous.

The morning had gone by very naturally. They bathed, had breakfast, and started towards the hospital. On his way into the lobby, he saw Callie at the reception and pursed his lips as he avoided her gaze. She almost started at their way, and Mark shook his head furiously. Callie huffed once and turned away again to retreat back into the medical personnel only area. Mark sighed once as he wheeled Lexie into the elevator and waited until they were on the floor they needed. Oddly enough, no one they knew walked into the elevator as they waited, and Mark could feel how nervous she was. It was in the all around him – but he decided to choose that it was because today Jared would finally let her down on her own feet and let her try to take her first steps on her own. Mark asked him if he was rushing it – but Jared argued back with the fact that she shouldn't be sitting down for longer than three months after her surgeries or that would cause serious damage to her tendons – despite all the stretching exercises they were doing on daily basis to keep the tissue alive.

Jared greeted them with an excited smile and let Mark do the usual protocol of helping Lexie lie down as he held up her legs up for moment in the air. Usually, Mark would make a couple of silent jokes with Lexie about this position would be more suitable for him if he were on top of her rather than at her bedside, but he was in too much thought today to even try to crack a joke – and Lexie chose to blame it on the fact that he was excited about the events to unfold today, but simply he was internalizing.

Lexie exhaled when Mark bent her leg against her stomach, and she could feel her muscles stretching, but part of her was anxious. When Mark pushed gently as Jared instructed, Lexie placed her hand on his, her eyes wide. Mark looked down at her, and she saw his eyes cloud with concern, "Relax, Lexie." He demanded, almost pleaded, and she tried – she really tried, but she couldn't. Her heart was already hammering against her chest, and she could almost feel it at her throat. "No, no…Enough for today." Lexie whispered, before she raised her voice to demand louder, "I..I'm tired." She said quickly, and Mark could hear the panicked edge to her voice. He slowly let her leg down and helped her sit up.

Lexie looked up at Jared apologetically, "I'm sorry. Can we cut this short? I didn't sleep well last night. I'm not ready." She explained and shrugged briefly, "We…I promise I'll sleep better tonight. " Lexie offered with a sheepish, yet nervous smile. Mark's heart dropped into his stomach as he shifted his weight and his eyes cast down to the ground. Jared saw both their expressions and shrugged once, "Sure, why not." Jared approved, before he looked at Mark, "Mark, can I have a word?" He asked once and Mark took a deep breath as he looked back at Lexie, flashing his McSteamy smile. Lexie grinned when she saw it, and just like that, Mark ensured that she wouldn't doubt anything.

"What happened?" Jared asked slowly, "Did she have a panic attack?"

Mark stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew that, before he had to remind himself that he was a doctor too and that it was his job to see something like that coming, "Yes…she had some sort of dream and woke up saying she was in pain. A colleague of mine, actually her doctor, she gave her a glass of water and sugar and told her it was medicine…and she drank it." Mark sighed, exasperated, running his fingers through his hair before he met Jared's worried gaze, "She said I should take her to a trauma counselor."

Jared hummed quietly for a minute before he took a deep breath, "I've worked with Callie Torres. We've seen many cases similar to Lexie's. It would be best to take her to a trauma counselor, but I wouldn't take her to anyone." Jared turned back to his desk and searched for a pen to write on an empty post it, "Doctor Sara Hastings." He whispered as he scribbled her name down and handed Mark the post-it. "She's good. She helped most of my and Callie's patient, and I strongly believe she can help Lexie."

Mark stared down at the paper before he nodded slowly and sighed, "So I should go up there…and what, make an appointment?" Mark inquired, and Jared pursed his lips as he nodded slowly. Mark thanked him silently and shoved the paper back into his pocket. He turned back to Lexie and helped her back into the wheelchair, pressing his lips to her forehead, "I love you, you know?" Mark offered with a small grin and Lexie laughed a little, "And I love you too." She answered with a quirked brow before she sat back into the wheelchair.

Mark sighed – Lexie will probably hate him for doing this, but he wasn't doing this for him. He was doing it for her. He knew not walking may destroy her. Mark couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let her crumble before him – not when he is capable of doing something about it.

Lexie was going through her bag when the doors revealed the psych floor – she wasn't even paying attention to anything until Mark was speaking to the nurse at the reception, "I'd like to make an appointment with Doctor Hastings?" He asked briefly, and Lexie's eyes snapped up to him, but he avoided her gaze. Lexie's eyes scanned around her and she felt her heart almost skip a beat as the sudden feeling of betrayal ran through her veins like poison. She listened to Mark as he booked the appointment with her name, and waited until they were off the psych floor and back into the elevator before she swung her fist into his stomach.

"Damn it, Lexie!" Mark exclaimed as he stepped away from her and frowned, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're seriously asking that question, Mark?" Lexie muttered in disbelief, every word leaving her lips through her teeth as her hands clench around the arm rests of the wheelchair.

"I did this for you. And you're going to that appointment." Mark stated and shrugged once. Lexie almost started protesting, "Lexie! You had a panic attack because of a dream! You drank sugared water and thought it was medicine! Something's wrong Lexie – please, please let me fix it before it gets worse." He pleaded, but all Lexie could do was glare up at him.

"Sugared water?" Lexie whispered in complete horror as she shook her head.

"That's not the problem here-"

"That's exactly the problem, Mark!" Lexie bellowed as she threw her arms in the air, "I'm not a patient. So both you and Callie and just everyone I freaking know need to stop treating me like one!"

"Lexie, you can't condemn people for caring-"

And again, she interrupted him, "Caring?" Lexie laughed and shook her head. Mark groaned and let out an exasperated breath leave his lips, "Why didn't you start with the training today? You've been excited about this ever since we started physical therapy." Mark demanded, trying – struggling to keep his tone rational as he spoke through his teeth.

"That was before I knew I probably won't ever walk normally, or walk at all ever again." Lexie answered, her voice solemn, "But that's thanks to your best friend. At least I wouldn't have gotten my hopes so up."

"See, that's exactly what I am talking about!" Mark exclaimed, "You're…You're scared, and you need to let me help you. Or else you won't-"

"I won't what, Mark?" Lexie demanded and jutted her chin out as she narrowed her, "I won't walk again?"

"Yes, and-"

"And then what? You'll have to look after your paralyzed fiancée forever." She stated factually, "Unless that imposes some kind of a problem to you?"

And that was it – the last straw that was between Mark and saying something stupid, "Maybe it is kind of a problem to me, Lexie. I need to get back to work. I need to move past this plane crash. You need to move past this plane crash. What you're doing? You're freezing us in place, and I can't be frozen in place with this." Mark shook his head and pursed his lips. Lexie stared up at him in disbelief, before she locked her jaw almost confidently, "Fine then. Go home. I'll have my sister look after me. At least she won't regret it."

"I didn't say I regretted-"

"Mark, I think you've said enough." Both Mark and Lexie glanced sideways at Meredith who was standing in front of the elevator doors that were wide open, and apparently the whole hospital was staring at them. Lexie pursed her lips when she saw Meredith and closed her eyes as she looked down. Meredith stepped into the elevator, and wheeled Lexie out before she pressed the main floor's button for Mark. Mark looked at Lexie, his eyes desperate for a moment as they met hers that were filled with nothing but pain as they looked away.

Mark stood in the elevator for a long, quiet moment after the doors had closed. "Fuck!" He growled as he swung his fist into the elevator's wall, and stormed out of it as soon as the doors were open.


	8. You Are Your Own Worst Enemy

**A/N:**

**All those reviews make me so happy, you can't even imagine how giddy I am when I get a new alert. I'm so happy with the new followers I have for this story, and I can't thank the followers who have been following since the first chapter enough. This story is literally occupying 95% of my brain on daily basis, and I take pride in that xD So I actually proof-read this chapter twice, so hopefully no more grammatical and diction errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter!~**

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Twenty-Two_

Lexie stared up at the ceiling of the guest room in the 'dream house'. Ever since her showdown with Mark in the elevator, Meredith had taken Lexie back home with her. As a matter of fact, for many nights after wards, Meredith stayed in the same room as Lexie – just waiting for her to wake up screaming in the middle of the night and soothing her back to sleep when she did. Each time that happened, Meredith's worry over Lexie's mental health would increase and whenever she'd try to bring it up, Lexie would say, "It's trauma. It will go away."

That didn't stop Meredith from confronting her though.

_The same nightmare chased Lexie ever since that first night back at Mark's place. Taking her first steps, and then falling back into the whirlwind of injuries on her own. Lexie had tried to work her brain around it. She tried to even control it – at least, it said it worked in the many books she read about psych during her Harvard years, and she wasn't called Lexipedia for nothing. All the books said the subconscious could be controlled under training. That's why Lexie spent most of her days quietly in her room, until of course; the baby monitor announced that Zola was awake. _

_Meredith had taken her to the first physical therapy session together; however, to Lexie's surprise, Mark was there – waiting for her. Lexie couldn't bring herself to look at him and hold back her tears, so she apologized to Jared and called a cab to go back home on her own. Meredith was frightened when she heard that Lexie had done that – she'd yelled at her for such a long time before Lexie started laughing at the hissy fit Meredith threw at her. It was a new sensation to both of them, even after five years. It was new and they both liked it, having a sister._

_Meredith walked in with two mugs of steaming tea and set them down on Lexie's nightstand before she held up one finger, "Wait a sec." She said as she rushed out of the room. Lexie lifted a brow as she sat up with a struggle – the lack of physical therapy numbing the little control she had on her legs. Lexie rested back against the pillows propped up against the headboard and grabbed her mug, sipping at the tea once and smiling at the taste of ginger in it. _

_Meredith came back in and she climbed onto the bed across from Lexie, crossing her legs beneath her as she held onto two packs. "Here, I got you this." Meredith offered one wrapped pack and Lexie laughed briefly, surprised, as she set her mug on the nightstand, "Mer, what is that?"_

"_Just open it." Meredith offered excitedly as she wriggled her brows and sat up straight. Lexie shook her head slowly as she unwrapped it and stared down at the red board, centered with the white patch and framed with the two circular pedals. On top of the white patch were the words, "Etch A Sketch!" Lexie exclaimed and laughed as she looked up at Meredith, who smiled broadly at her sister' s excitement._

"_You said you were good at it and I thought I should get it to you. I was getting Zola something the other day and I saw it." Meredith explained with a brief smile as she shrugged before she unwrapped the second pack to hold up a small pink t-shirt, "I got this for Zozo. Read it!" Meredith said excitedly, and Lexie had to tear her eyes away from the Etch A Sketch to look at the shirt._

"_World's Best Big Sister.." Lexie read out loud and frowned, "But Mer, Zola doesn't have any younger- Oh!" Lexie's eyes widened as she looked up at her sister, "You're- you're pregnant?!" Lexie exclaimed and Meredith shushed her before she nodded quickly, "It's only three weeks so I shouldn't go around announcing it but yeah." Meredith smiled broadly and leaned over so the sisters could hug it out, and Lexie grinned at Meredith. "Oh my god, it's the legendary McBaby." Lexie laughed and Meredith slapped her arm playfully as she folded the shirt neatly, "I'm telling Derek tonight." Meredith said with a smile._

"_He'll be very happy. You two have wanted this for a very long time." Lexie agreed once and they exchanged smiles before Meredith took a deep breath and looked up at Lexie, "I also need to talk to you about something."_

_Lexie stared at Meredith and then looked down, setting the Etch A Sketch beside her on the bed before she looked up at Meredith again, "Yeah?"_

_Meredith sighed, "Lexie," She started and placed her hand over Lexie's knee, "You need to stop avoiding the physical therapy sessions. That can't be good for you. And those nightmares. Lexie, I'm beginning to think Mark was right when he made that appointment." _

_Lexie frowned as she stared at her sister, "Not you too." She groaned in complaint and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm fine. I am fine! I don't need a shrink."_

"_Trauma counselor." Meredith corrected and lifted a brow at her younger sister._

"_Shrink!" Lexie let out an exasperated breath, "It's a shrink. You think I'm too fragile. I am not. I'm dealing. In my own way."_

"_Well, your own way will probably put you in a wheelchair forever, and not that I mind, Lexie – I don't. And really, if someone does, you shouldn't care. But you can't exactly be a surgeon if you're going to be in a wheelchair." Meredith explained rationally and crossed her arms over her chest too, mimicking Lexie's posture. "And you know as much as I do that this is what Mark meant by what he said. So you need to tell me what this whole attitude is about." Meredith chided and lifted a brow._

_Lexie's eyes drifted to Meredith for a brief minute before she let out a sigh, and let her arms fall at her sides. "I probably won't walk." Lexie started, and when Meredith almost interrupted, Lexie scowled, then went on. "Mark and I, we talked about the wedding. When I told him I didn't want that wedding to happen unless I could walk down the aisle – I waited for him to say something." Lexie looked up at Meredith, "Something like, 'Well, I don't care if you walk or roll your way down that aisle, Little Grey, all I want to do is be married to you' – maybe not these words, but something like that, you know?" _

_When Lexie looked up at Meredith, she saw the slight compassion in her sister's eyes. Meredith moved to sit beside Lexie as she wrapped her arms around her, "Lexie, he won't leave you just because you can't walk. Look at all he's done for you so far. He calls Doctor Howe every day to ask whether you cancelled your sessions or not. He stops by the hospital just to ask me how you're doing. You can't possibly be convincing yourself that he'll leave you because you probably won't walk again." Meredith mused as she stroked her sister's hair back, "So tell me, what is it?"_

_Lexie remained silent. So what really was it?_

_Somehow, her brain interpreted it all for her – but the problem simply was that Lexie refused to admit it. But now she had to, or else she might lose her battles, her love, her life, "I.." She stared and breathed out heavily, "Those…nightmares." Lexie started and gulped, "I keep dreaming that my legs will break beneath me when I start walking." Lexie explained as she peered up at Meredith, "I'm scared, Meredith. I don't want to be a patient anymore. And I don't want Mark to see me…so scared. I don't want him to see me like this."_

_Meredith tilted her head, feeling touched at the confidant Lexie had found in her before she sighed and rubbed Lexie's back soothingly, "You need to consider the trauma counselor, Lexie." Meredith instructed briefly, "I can barely do anything about this. You hold the key to your life."_

_Lexie sighed and looked down, "I guess so. I'm still not sure."_

"_Take your time." Meredith answered quickly and smiled at her, "I am not rushing you. You know your time and you know what you have to do. You just have to dig in to find it."_

"_When have you become such a wise, old sage?" Lexie mocked once but her smile held the gratefulness she had for Meredith, before Meredith rolled her eyes. She looked over at the baby monitor on the night stand before she sank into the covers as Lexie did, "Come on, I'll stay beside you until you fall asleep. Try not to scream yourself awake as I tell my husband I'm pregnant, okay?" Meredith joked and flashed Lexie a playful grin. _

_Lexie tucked her hand beneath her head and laughed, "No promises, but I'll try." She answered with a smile before she closed her eyes, "Night, Mer."_

"_Good night, Lexie."_

Lexie smiled once before she sighed and reached over to grab her Etch A Sketch from the night stand. She'd already started drawing something, something she wasn't sure of what it exactly was but she turned to lie on her stomach and propped a pillow beneath her torso so she could hold the Etch A Sketch and draw properly. Despite the fact that it had been a long while since Lexie used the Etch A Sketch, she still was a pro at it and if it were a profession, she'd make lots of cash.

When Lexie was done, she held the board away and let a huge sigh leave her lips. She'd drawn a perfectly healthy midsection of the right hemisphere of the brain. God, she missed surgery. She missed brains, and spines, and nerves – and tumors and aneurysms. It was sad, really, really sad.

Lexie wiped the Etch A Sketch and started drawing again. Something about the little utensil was just captivating. She couldn't let it down, and she simply enjoyed the fact that part of her was as artistic as she is smart.

Again, once she was done, Lexie tilted her head. Soon the picture came clear to her and Lexie sighed, dropping her head into the pillow to bury her face there. At this very moment, she loathed her very good talent at Etch A Sketch. Lexie peered up from the pillow again and stared at the white board, her eyes wandering over the contours and curves, around the crinkles and lines…around Marks face.

She missed him – but she was still scared. She was also lost. She told him to stay away from her, but at the same time she wanted him around. She wanted him to not see her like that, but couldn't bring herself to go to the sessions without him. She wanted to walk again. She wanted to be brand new for him, but she was terrified if it never worked. Lexie groaned and pressed her face into the pillow again. She just wanted Mark to be here. She could almost hear his voice.

_Meredith took the rest of the day off after she pulled Lexie out of that elevator, and she took Lexie home, kindly asking Derek to take Zola from daycare on his way back. When Derek asked what was wrong with Lexie, Meredith waved it off, but Lexie could tell she'd probably mouthed to him that she would tell him later, but Lexie couldn't care less as she hid her face into her hands. Meredith wheeled her out towards the car and after some struggle; she helped her into the passenger seat and folded the wheel chair to put it in the trunk._

_Because the 'dream house' wasn't prepped with a ramp for a handicapped person, getting Lexie up the porch stairs was such a challenge – but the sisters worked together and eventually, Meredith was sighing with relief as she locked the front door and then turned back to Lexie, placing her hands over her waist as she stared down at Lexie. The younger Grey peered up at her sister, before she exploded into tears, and Meredith sighed once, leaning down to wrap her arms around Lexie so the girl could cry onto her shoulder._

_Meredith hadn't exactly seen what happened from the beginning, but before the elevator's doors opened, Meredith could hear them yelling at each other. However, she barely deciphered much but the fact that Mark had told Lexie that he couldn't look after her any more – or at least that was what she had gotten. Meredith refused to ask Lexie about it, at least not now. So she wheeled Lexie into the guest room beside the play room and gave her some of her clothes. She helped Lexie change and left the room for her. _

_Meredith sighed as she sat in the living room, pursing her lips as she waited for Derek to come home. When she glanced up at the clock, she realized it was still way too early – so she decided to busy herself in the kitchen, brush up on her barely ever good cooking skills. Meanwhile, Lexie sat in her wheelchair, her mind doing cartwheels with every word Mark had said, sending a pang to her chest. But not because of what he said, but because of the pain she saw in his eyes. She was hurting him. She didn't want to do that. Haven't those two suffered enough hurt in their lives?_

_Around eight, Derek was unlocking the door and walking in. For a minute, when Meredith ran to greet him but when she didn't see Zola, she almost freaked – but then she saw Mark walk in, holding her sleeping baby, pressing a light peck on her cheek as he stepped aside to allow Derek to close the door. Meredith narrowed her eyes at Mark, trying to remain silent as she stepped forward and held her arms out for the toddler. Mark slowly eased Zola into Meredith's arms, and Meredith shushed her slowly and hummed as the little girl stirred. She held up a finger for both men to wait for her right where they stood as she moved upstairs to change Zola out of her clothes and put her in her crib, then go right back down, glad they actually didn't go anywhere._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Meredith scowled at Mark, but Derek immediately stepped in. "Easy there, Meredith. Mark told me everything that happened. Including the stupid things he said, but you need to hear this out."_

_Meredith opened her mouth to blurt out something, but her voice never left her lips as she huffed once as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved to the living room. Lexie was still seated by the door when she heard Derek's arrival, and had almost gone out to greet him had it not been for her seeing Mark standing there. When they all gathered into the living room, Lexie slowly opened the door, sighing in relief when the hinges didn't creek as her hands wrapped around the wheels to push them forwards – that being a lot less quieter than using the built in motor in the wheel chair. Lexie stood behind the kitchenette. She was lying low, literally, so they couldn't see her but she could hear them._

"_Last night," She heard Mark begin and she suppressed her sigh as she looked down, blocking out the miserable story of her nightmare and panic attack. She fast-forwarded her attention to what he said after, "Callie said that was common among patients who suffered from huge trauma. So did Howe, the physician. They know what they're doing. And you, you've seen Lexie at those group sessions after the shooting. She barely handled that. I don't want her hurting herself by believing she could make herself fine just by thinking it." Mark argued and Lexie frowned a she looked down._

"_What does this have to do with what you said in the elevator?" Meredith demanded fiercely, and Lexie smiled at her sister's protectiveness._

"_I made an appointment for her with a trauma counselor in psych. She freaked." Mark explained and Lexie could literally see him sigh. "I didn't mean it the way you heard it, Meredith." Mark protested helplessly, and Lexie frowned. She never heard Mark speak like that, with that tone._

_For a moment, there was a long silence, and Lexie wished she could peek around and see their faces – but she couldn't risk getting exposed now. _

"_I want her to move on." Mark started, "She's hurting, Meredith, and if you can't see that then it's the damn Grey instability you have in you as well. When I said I couldn't do this anymore, I meant watching her do this to herself. You haven't been there. It's…I'm terrified of what it might do to her." Mark explained his voice almost desperate. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to take care of her anymore. There's nothing more I want to do than keep her happy, and she's not happy. So I'm doing what is best for her, and she can hate me for it. But she can't hate me for the wrong reasons."_

_And then it was quiet again – a long period of silence. "Look, just do me a favor and watch over her tonight?" Mark pleaded._

"_Of course." Meredith answered immediately, "Of course I'll do that."_

"_Her physical therapy session starts at nine. And here's the appointment receipt. Meredith, talk to her. She'll listen to you." Mark muttered quietly and Lexie could hear paper crinkling before she heard a long sigh. _

"_I'll leave before she decides to come out." Mark answered quickly, as if responding to a silent look being sent to him. Lexie almost wheeled herself out from behind the kitchenette until she saw Mark being led by Derek to the door. She caught a glimpse of his face – so solemn, he seemed ages old with the amount of sadness he held in his eyes. Lexie couldn't believe she'd done this to him. She was going to go back tomorrow and apologize for freaking in the first place, but just when she saw how miserable she was making him._

"_Lexie?" She heard Derek's voice and looked up as he stood in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak before she clamped it shut again and turned to retreat back into the guest room, locking herself in for the night._

"Lexie?"

Lexie sat up slowly when she heard the light knock on the door and Derek's voice from behind it. She smiled a little as her brother-in-law walked in, his McDreamy face was on. Oh boy.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as his eyes fell on the Etch A Sketch. Lexie grabbed it quickly and wiped away the portrait of Mark she'd made before she tossed it aside and shook her head quickly. Derek lifted a brow before he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Lexie asked curiously as she tilted her head when Derek started leaving.

He grinned at her as he started closing the door, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." And then he left.


	9. What They Say About Hope

**A/N:**

**I like your reviews so much you guys - they're giving me new ideas all the time. Feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews! I love exploring new thoughts :D I love this chapter so much; I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please make sure you leave me your thoughts on the plot and how it's going and some constructive criticism wouldn't be so bad as well, enjoy!~**

* * *

After Lexie had gotten ready, she swung the door open and wheeled herself out. Derek appeared from around the corner, apparently leaving the kitchen and grinned down at her. "Here," He offered her a glass of orange juice and a cookie. Lexie looked down and lifted her brows, "Trust me, this is the last food you'll be having for a long time so you eat it now." Derek nodded once at her with a smile and then stepped behind her to wheel her forward into the living room. Lexie glanced around and tilted her head, "Where's Meredith?" She asked and looked up at Derek as he put on his coat.

"She's asleep, Lexie. It's past midnight." He whispered in a hushed tone. Lexie gaped at him momentarily before she looked down at her food and guzzled down the juice. Derek took the glass from her and put it in the kitchen. When he was back, he'd gotten Lexie's jacket from the coat rack and helped her put it on. Derek wheeled Lexie out of the house and locked it carefully, before he pushed her down the ramp they'd set up for her and towards the car.

Once they were all settled in and ready to go, Lexie glanced sideways at Derek, prying her lips away from the cookie she was nibbling on profusely, "So where exactly are you taking me?" She asked and lifted a brow when he glanced sideways at her but remained silent, "Derek!" She exclaimed in demand, "I hope this is not some secret plan you and Mark did."

"I'm hurt, Lexie." Derek shook his head once and shrugged, "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Then what is it?" She asked again, pressing.

"Just wait and see."

And with that, all discussion inside the car was silent. Lexie huffed and folded one arm over her chest as she shoved the rest of the cookie inside of her mouth. Derek was smiling the whole way in. When they arrived at the hospital, Lexie scowled as she turned to look at Derek, opening her mouth to start complaining before he shushed her once, "No, this is not a secret physical therapy session or a late night trauma counselor appointment."

"Then what is it?" Lexie threw her hands above her head, her voice leaving her lips with a frantic tone that made Derek shake his.

"Remember Isaac?" Derek demanded and lifted a brow. Lexie blinked once and tilted her head, skimming through names she knew, "The technician with the inoperable tumor!" Lexie exclaimed once when the name popped up in her mind and she frowned, "Is he okay? Did the tumor recur?"

"No, no…" Derek shook his head once, and then he grinned once, "You've seen that surgery."

"Of course I did. I wore a diaper in that surgery." Lexie scowled at Derek and tilted her head. "Where are you heading at Derek?"

"It's going to be great, I promise." Derek nodded once before he climbed out of the car and unloaded Lexie's wheelchair from the trunk, easing her into it before he wheeled her into the hospital. Oddly enough, he went through the ER doors, and Lexie stared up at him with narrowed eyes the whole time. Derek wasted no time into wheeling her into the neuro department, and into one of the patient rooms.

Lexie saw the back of a wheel chair, and a woman turned to her, eyes all brown and warm, sun-kissed skin, her ebony hair pulled up in a ponytail. It was like Pocahontas was a patient in the hospital, except instead of standing tall, she was seated into the wheel chair – like Lexie. The younger Grey looked up at Derek and shook her head slowly. What was this?

"Paulina, this is Doctor Grey – she's a resident here in the hospital despite the fact that she's not working now." Derek introduced before he looked down at Lexie, "This is Paulina Gomez. She suffers from a tumor much like Isaac's, only it's pressing between the L1 and L2 and extends down to the cauda equina, hence why she's in a wheelchair."

Lexie stared at Derek for a minute before she looked down at the…great case she was witnessing. A tumor like Isaac's was rare to exist, and it wasn't even advanced enough to cause paralysis – but this? Lexie didn't read the chart or see the scans, but what she has heard and witnessed on a similar case, this tumor's existence was almost a miracle.

"She has the face." Paulina laughed in an exotic accent, and Lexie blinked out of her haze before she looked down at Paulina with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry…It's just, your tumor is…"

"Rare and huge and cool." Paulina finished with a knowing smile, "It is also inoperable." She muttered then looked up at Derek, "But when I heard about Doctor Shepherd, I knew it was a chance I shouldn't be missing. Plus, I look at him and I know it wasn't a choice I would regret." Paulina looked up at Derek who laughed and shook his head. Lexie felt warm as she settled into the atmosphere around her. It has been ages since she's talked to patients. She was always the patient.

"I always knew I'd be facing some competition with you, Doctor Shepherd." Another quiet gruff voice interrupted, and Lexie glanced over her shoulder at the tall man who just walked in, looking in his thirties. He was so different from Paulina. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the fact that the smile on his face didn't touch his eyes. Lexie pursed her lips as he moved around them to press a small kiss on Paulina's forehead and then settled back into the seat he'd dragged from beside the bed, taking her hand within his as he held the cup of coffee in his other hand.

"It's…nice to meet you, Paulina." Lexie smiled as she reached forward to shake her hand. Paulina did so with a smile before she glanced sideways at the man seated beside her, "This is Justin, my boyfriend." Paulina introduced as she placed a hand over his arm, and he smiled, turning back to look at her before he looked forward again at them.

"In less than an hour, Paulina will be prepped for surgery – and we're going to be removing her tumor." Derek explained before he stood straight again, getting into Shepherd mode. "As I have explained before, there are many risks to this surgery, mainly paralysis." Derek explained and went on for the next five minutes repeating the protocol. Lexie remained silent through the whole speech, listening intently herself – because she was interested. It has been months since she neared information, let alone like this.

"It's okay, Doctor Shepherd. No backing out now. I'm going to be walking down that aisle." Paulina said, and Lexie's eyes snapped up to her, widening momentarily before Derek nodded and wheeled Lexie out of the room.

"Is this what all of this is about?! Did you drag me here to make some sort of pity intervention? Make me feel bad? Or I don't know; condemn me back into physical therapy?" Lexie whispered at him urgently, her voice furious.

Derek remained silent as he wheeled her into the viewing room and hung up the scans. Lexie was momentarily distracted by the size of the tumor, "Whoa.." She exhaled in disbelief and stared at the tumor, her curiosity taking the better of her.

"I didn't bring you here to make you feel bad about your decisions, Lexie." Derek started calmly as he stood beside her and crossed his arms over his chest, before lifting one hand to touch the scans, "I brought you here because this is a great opportunity for you to learn." He explained briefly and Lexie looked up at him, briefly touched by this. She smiled a little, "What, you're sneaking me into the gallery?" She teased once and lifted a brow.

"Oh no, I'm sneaking you into primary resident assistant." Derek said with a broad grin on his face, and Lexie's eyes widened for a minute, words refusing to form in her mind. It wasn't that Lexie was particularly eloquent or anything, but this very moment, it was like someone stuck a scalpel into her Wernick's area of her brain. Lexie couldn't process or speak for a minute.

"Breathe, Lexie." Derek chuckled and Lexie exhaled.

"Are you serious?" Lexie managed to come up with those words – those lame, little words.

"Have I ever not been serious?" Derek lifted a brow before he heard a knock on the door. They both turned back to the intern holding neatly folded, pale blue scrubs in his hand. Derek walked towards him and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Ross. Go scrub in. You're my doctor, okay?" Ross nodded once and ran back into the hallways. Derek turned back to Lexie, "Get in your scrubs, Doctor Grey. I expect to see you in OR three in a few minutes – we're going to be seated during this one and the operating table will be lowered so you and I can work on this." Derek placed the scrubs in Lexie's lap, "You're not missing out on your fifth resident year, Lexie." He grinned at her and then left the room.

Lexie stared after him for a minute. Derek Shepherd was the_ best_ brother ever.

Lexie didn't have time to find the residents room so she locked the door of the examine room and got into her scrubs. Within the scrubs was an adult diaper – and Lexie laughed her ass of at that, but she put it on nevertheless. As she wheeled herself out, she saw an intern scurrying around, "Hey, you!" Lexie called out and the wide, eyed intern looked back at her. "Come, wheel me to OR three please, and keep these with you." Lexie instructed as she gave her the clothes she'd been wearing and let the intern wheel her away. "Thank you," Lexie started and eyed the name on the lab coat, "Heather." Lexie smiled at her amicably and the intern nodded once as she left the room. Lexie stood outside of the OR, collecting her hair up in the scrub cap as the nurses and a resident came, pushing Paulina in the bed and towards the OR doors. Paulina and Justin kissed, before they pushed her in. Lexie almost followed while the doors were still open, but she stopped when she saw Justin looking helpless. "She's going to be fine. We're going to make sure of it." Lexie started gently.

"She doesn't have to walk, you know?" Justin started and looked down at Lexie. The hurt in his blue eyes struck her with the familiarity. She'd seen this before. It sent a shiver down her spine and a painful stab into her chest. "But she wants to walk so bad…" He muttered, "I just…I just want her to be happy. I don't want her to be in pain. I would do…anything for her." Justin started, "I almost took her out of the hospital last night. I didn't care if she hated me – but if she dies on that table, I don't know what I will do."

Lexie had to interfere immediately before he became a mess. She grabbed his hand and pursed her lips, "Justin," She started and tilted her head, "No matter what you did or would have done, she would still love you. But you need to let her make her own decisions. It's risky, what she's doing now. But in a way, somehow, a positive thing will come out of this. Trust me when I tell you, she's doing this for you." Lexie nodded with smile, and then felt the weight of the stupidity of what she's been doing the past week fall down on her. Lexie groaned in disbelief. What had she done? Did the world have to send her replicas of herself and Mark in form of Pocahontas and John Smith just so she could see how…fragile she really is?

"What? What is it?" Justin demanded with a frown.

"It's nothing!" Lexie shook her head quickly, "I just realized I forgot my favorite scrub cap in my locker." Lexie shrugged once and smiled, "Go to the waiting room. We'll send you updates when we can."

As Justin left, Lexie put her face in her hands before she fisted her hand and hit her head once, twice…

"Hey, stop that. I need your hands and your head in top shape." She heard Derek joke as he waked towards her and handed her a mini-bottle of water. Lexie pursed her lips and guzzled down the whole bottle before she exhaled and looked up at Derek through narrowed, "You are manipulative." She commented briefly as he wheeled her into the scrub room. Derek laughed, "Me?" He asked in a fraud innocent tone and grabbed the small soap bar, handing one to Lexie. He let her scrub first, then moved her from her wheelchair into the sterile chair by the operating table, letting the scrub nurses gown her up as he went back to scrub as well.

Once they were both seated, the LED head torches lit, Derek asked for the ten blade, "It's a beautiful evening to save lives, everyone." He announced and Lexie could see the smile beneath his mask as he made the first cut. It was hard to move around the lower back – after all, it was the most intricate part of the spinal cord.

Derek and Lexie found the tumor in no time, and they both proceeded with isolating, clipping and cauterizing the arteries that fed the tumor. It was a long process and there were too much arteries. Whenever they managed to isolate one, her stats would drop and the nerves would numb, the monitors going wild. It had been a long time since Lexie heard a monitor go crazy inside an OR, and it certainly didn't do her good to walk in without orientation after such a long time. But Derek trusted her, and she didn't ever want to disappoint him.

It had been seventeen hours, and Lexie sighed tiredly, tilting her head sideways to crack her neck. No one threw up this time, and Ross made sure they were hydrated every so often. Of course, Derek didn't protest at all, and Lexie knew she could take part of the credit for that. Every hour, Ross ran out to give updates then came back. Lexie knew they were almost done because the tumor almost lost the terrifying flare to it.

"Alright, here it is." Derek sighed once as they exposed the arteries that were intertwined onto each other. It was just like Isaac's. "I had hopes this last step wouldn't be so annoying." Derek muttered and frowned as he looked up at Lexie, before he pursed his lips. "Doctor Grey," He started loudly and she looked up at him, again finding that almost terrifying McDreamy look in his eyes. "Which artery?" Derek asked as he held out the tool for her.

"What?" Lexie's eyes widened and she heard the whispers arising around her.

"Which artery, Doctor Grey?" Derek demanded again, his tone pressing. Lexie grit her teeth once as she looked down again. Hesitantly, she reached out and took the tool from Derek's hand, and reached forward to hover it over the arteries. "Which artery…which artery…" Lexie chanted under her breath as she stared down at the flesh beneath her eyes.

Lexie heard the monitors going crazy again over Paulina's nerve function but Lexie closed her eyes, toning out everything around her, visualizing nothing but the anatomy of the central nervous system, the tumors anatomy, and all the arteries they'd clipped – their places, their positions. Her mind put it all together like a graphic model and then she opened her eyes and looked down at arteries again. Confidently, she wrenched the tool in, holding the cautery in her other hand. With one swift motion, she clipped the artery. The monitors were silence, and Lexie relaxed, a small, joyous laugh leaving her lips.

"Suction, please." Lexie demanded confidently and glanced up at Derek, who nodded once at her, his eyes flooded with pride. After he'd cleared her area of work, she cauterized the artery. Then everyone started clapping, "We're not done yet." He announced with a slight laugh, and he was right. They still needed to extract the tumor and test her nerve responses. But the hard part was done. It was over.

The mass was out, and Derek & Lexie stepped away for a minute to drink some water and stretch. Or Derek stepped away, and Ross dragged Lexie's seat back. Lexie sighed once, a little jealous of Derek's ability to walk around and stretch his legs before she looked down at her own legs and pursed her lips. A week without physical therapy surely wasn't the answer to all her problems. Lexie again reminded herself of the words she'd said to Justin, and then she looked down at Paulina – still unconscious, lying face down, but simply tumorless. It was the moment of truth now. The moment to decide whether the effort she and Derek put into removing the tumor was worth it or simply just a waste. It was the moment to realize if Paulina's decision to go on with the surgery now was wise and justified, or whether Justin was right about everything all along. About taking her away. About not caring if she decided that she should stay away from him for no reason at all. About him making decisions for her own good.

Lexie stared down at Paulina's feet as they uncovered them. Derek held the probe that should send the electrical signal directly into the L1 & L2. "Charging signal…" He muttered, and Lexie's eyes zeroed down on the tan toes. "Sent."

After a long moment…the toes didn't even twitch. "Come on, Paulina." Lexie whispered under her breath.

"Higher charge." Derek demanded, "Charging." And then placed the probe close to the nerves, the quiet zap announcing the arrival of the signal, but her toes didn't twitch. Lexie pursed her lips as she took a deep breath and looked down at Paulina. After a few more trials with higher charges in each, Derek sighed and put the probe away. "We're going to wait till she wakes up." Derek announced and glanced sideways at Lexie, "You did a great job, Doctor Grey." Derek said and Lexie glanced sideways at him, smiling briefly before she looked down again.

"Close up, Ross." Derek asked before he got up and helped Lexie out of the OR, back into the wheelchair that was waiting in the scrub room. Lexie ripped the gloves from her hands and removed the gown from onto her. Derek watched her carefully as she remained silent, deep in thought. Once they were both out of their gowns, Derek wheeled Lexie out of the scrub room and they both went to the waiting room.

When Justin saw them, he shot up onto his feet and gauged their faces. "What? What is it?"

"The tumor has been removed." Derek started with a cheerful tone, "Paulina will not be in pain anymore."

"But we tested her response to movement, and her legs didn't move. There's a possibility of paralysis, but we have to wait till she's awake." Lexie explained again and they both stared at Justin, trying to judge how exactly he would react.

Lexie smiled when Justin hugged Derek, "Thank you!" He exclaimed breathlessly, apparently not finding any words to say. When he hugged Lexie though, she gasped, surprised, "And thank you." Justin pressed as he looked down at her, "Even if she gets paralyzed, I won't leave her. I'll be there for her. Thank you." He said again as he straightened up and looked at Derek, "Can I see her?" Derek nodded with a smile and looked down at Lexie, "Go. I have…something to do."

Derek then left Lexie with a knowing look on his face. He knew exactly what the younger Grey had to do. Mission accomplished.

Lexie went to intern locker room, finding Heather asleep on one of the benches. "Heather," She whispered, "My clothes." Lexie demanded and the intern clambered onto her feet before she got up and opened her locker, handing Lexie her clothes. Lexie entered the bathroom and locked herself in. Getting out of the scrubs and the diaper, cleaning up, and getting dressed was a long process – but she'd managed. She'd managed on her own, and she hated that she had to do it on her own.

Lexie braided her wet hair and let it hang over her shoulder as she tossed the scrubs into the basket and the diaper into the trash, and then she wheeled herself into the elevator. Lexie realized that she didn't ask Derek whether he'd told Hunt about having her as his assistant, but she was too tired right now. She was too tired and too focused on doing one thing.

Ross saw her on her way out and offered to wheel her across the street. Lexie really admired the new batch of interns – they weren't as selfish or as twisted as her own or Meredith's was. With a brief thank you, Lexie wheeled herself into another elevator and waited.

In no time, the younger Grey was standing in front of the door and reached up to knock and ring the bell. And she kept doing it for the next two minutes until finally; a rather wet Mark opened the door. Lexie's lips parted for a minute in shock as she assessed his appearance. The water droplets fell around his jawline and across his chin, dripping over his chest. Her eyes drifted down to the towel that hung loosely around his hips. She could see the sharp hipbones angled downwards and the tips of the dark patch in the middle, before her eyes drifted up to meet Mark's again.

"I'll do it." She spoke out, loud and clear. "I'll go to the counselor." Lexie pursed her lips and nodded quickly. "You were right. I'm too fragile. I don't think. My decisions are stupid and I'll end up not walking again. And that will kill me, and it will hurt you, and I can't be the reason of your hurting. And I can't be away from you. So I'll go, Mark. I'll be better. I fought to stay alive for you. So I'm going to be better for you. Because I love you. God…I love you so much.." Lexie exhaled and took in another quick breath to speak again, but Mark interrupted her by reaching down and pulling her out of the wheel chair to press her against the door frame as his arms wrapped around her and he pressed his lips to hers.

Lexie smiled as her arms fell around his neck, and she felt his tongue running over her lips so she parted them to allow him some access. Lexie didn't mind getting wet by Mark's body – right now, her body felt like it was on fire, sizzling against Mark's cool skin. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

"Whoa..I didn't sign up for this." Callie commented out loud as she opened her door. Lexie and Mark broke away but Mark didn't let go of her and they both glanced sideways at Callie, who almost seemed joyous at the sight of these two. Arizona was standing behind her, laughing.

"What are you two doing here anyways? Don't you have work?" Mark asked and lifted a brow. Lexie tilted her head as she glanced sideways at Mark. So he and Callie were speaking again? Lexie smiled at that.

"We were doing a little of what you do were doing." Callie grinned at Mark as she adjusted her scrubs and started towards the elevator, Arizona following after quickly. Once Mark and Lexie were left alone again, Mark tilted his head back to stare at Lexie, with his hand, he stroked away one of the strands that fell on her face. "I love you. I never meant to hurt you with what I said, I was just-"

"I know, Mark. I know." Lexie sighed once and relaxed a little, leaning into his arms as Mark leaned forwards again to press his lips to hers. When Lexie's phone broke the silence, Lexie laughed at Mark when he scowled and she pulled out her phone, answering it immediately when she read the caller's ID. "Derek?" She answered quickly.

"She's awake, Lexie. She's moving her legs. You did it." Derek said quickly and Lexie laughed, glancing sideways at Mark who couldn't help but grin at the joy he saw on her face but tilt his head in curiosity. "We did it." She smiled into the found and sighed in relief.

"I just thought you needed to know. Tell Mark I said hi."

Lexie gasped, "How did you know?" She demanded but couldn't help but grin.

"What did you think this was all about? Aside from the fact that I was a great teacher today, I was also an awesome brother. Now don't let me keep you from…whatever you two are doing." Derek finished off and she could literally see the smile on his face as she hung up. Lexie shoved the phone back into her pocket and looked up at Mark, "Your friend is really manipulative."

"And so I've been told." Mark muttered with a grin as he pressed his lips against hers, his hands snaking around her as he hitched her up and held her legs around his waist. "Let's go continue that shower.." He whispered into her lips and pulled the wheelchair in, shutting the door and disappearing into the bathroom. Lexie giggle sounded off in the whole apartment, "Mark!" She squealed, and Mark only laughed, his voice muffled…probably against her skin.


	10. Lights Will Guide You Home

**A/N:**

**I had a little writer's block with Chapter Eleven but since it's done now so it's safe to upload this one. Again, thank you all so much for all the reviews and follow I'm getting and I hope to get more of that. Also, if you're willing to imagine a certain FC for Doctor Sara Hastings, it would be Torrey DeVito. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and more reviews are always a great boost to me!~**

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Twenty-Five_  
_Trauma Counselor: Session One_

The appointment was set after the physical therapy session, and in all honesty, Lexie was very nervous. She still didn't really want to be up there – she didn't want to be treated like she was mad or like she needed help. But that, in fact, was the main reason why she needed those sessions particularly. As Mark wheeled her into psych, Lexie looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers together nervously. She still didn't, couldn't, bring herself to talk to Mark about what she felt. Towards him, towards the wheelchair – about everything. Ever since Lexie agreed to the session, she found herself pretty closed off.

The nurse called them in not much after they walked into psych – but didn't lead them to the doctor's office. Instead, she took a detour into a much larger room. As Mark wheeled Lexie in, they were shocked to see Meredith, Cristina, Derek and Arizona all seated in a circular arrangement. Lexie's eyes fell on the brunette sitting between Cristina and Arizona. Brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, her hair a light shade of brown ending just beneath her jaw. "Please, come in and be seated." She spoke kindly and Lexie glanced up at Mark nervously before he shrugged slowly – obviously, he too had no idea of what was going on.

"I know you are all confused by this – but I was simply waiting until I got the consent to have you all here." She started. "I was told to wait till Doctor Grey here finally decided it would be time to start talking about the crash. I didn't want to pressure any of you, and all of you seemed compliant to the idea when it was brought up by Doctor Torres and Doctor Howe." She explained, and everyone shared knowing looks. Mark at least should have seen that happening – both Callie and Jared mentioned working with her.

"My name is Sara Hastings." She started and looked down at her notebook, "We could really just start by introducing each other. Try to relax. I'm not going to interrogate you. I'm just here to listen. You guys have been here before, you know the protocol."

And they did. They knew group sessions were simply an assessment to pick the way that the private sessions went. A sigh sounded of in unison before Cristina sat up and decided to break the silence, "Well, I'm Cristina Yang and I am a cardiothoracic fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Three months ago, date December 16th, 2012, I was scheduled to represent Seattle Grace Mercy West cardiothoracic department in a conjoined twin separation surgery to be perform in Boise General in Idaho. The plane I was on suffered from mechanical troubles and crashed in the Boise National Forest during a late hour at night. I suffered from extensive PTSD and a dislocated shoulder, but…I'm doing well." She finished and leaned back into her seat, crossing one leg over the other as she glanced crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good." Sara said with a smile and lifted a brow as she glanced sideways at Meredith. Meredith had her experience with shrinks so she really didn't mind. "My name is Meredith Grey, I'm a general attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I was to be assisting the general surgeon back in Boise General with the surgery when the plane crashed. I had nothing but a contusion to the back of my head and a slight impalement in my thigh." Meredith muttered and looked down quietly, shifting uneasily in her seat.

Derek sighed as he glanced sideways at his wife before he sat up, "I'm Derek Shepherd, head of the neuro department here in Seattle Grace Mercy West. I was going to administrate and perform the neurological separation of the conjoined twins. After the plane crash, my hand went through the emergency door and I had to deliberately break it to pull it out. My hand suffered from multiple fractures and some neurological damage. My sister donated a nerve to me so I can regain full function of my hand and I did." Derek nodded slowly and reached to grab Meredith's hand, hoping to calm her down – knowing stress was not the best thing for her now.

Sara nodded slowly with an encouraging, kind smile. She glanced sideways at Mark, and so did Lexie. Mark nodded slowly and started, his eyes meeting Lexie's for a minute, "I'm Mark Sloan, head of plastics here in Seattle Grace Mercy West. My role was basically going to give those twin enough skin to repair the incisions. During the plane crash, I suffered from a cardiac tamponade and was put under a medically induced coma for three days – that's it." He finished and glanced sideways at Lexie.

Suddenly Lexie felt the weight of everyone looking at her and she took a deep breath before she looked down, avoiding the doctor's gaze. No one moved, no one breathed – she felt Mark's seat shift beside her, but someone had shushed him back into place. Lexie still refused to speak, her heart hammering against her chest painfully as she clasped her hands over her lap and blinked once.

"I am Arizona Robbins!" Arizona exclaimed quickly to break the silence with her cheery tone before she cleared her throat, "I'm heads of peds and I was basically assisting the peds surgeon from Boise because separating conjoined twins has always been my thing. On the plane crash, I had an open femur fracture and minimal inflation but that's all good now." Arizona explained briefly, distracting the attention from Lexie for only a minute but not really buying her any time. Then the eyes were all on her again.

"My name.." She stared quietly and looked up, taking a deep breath as her eyes zeroed on the patterns on the hardwood floor, "I'm Lexie Grey. I was on the plane as Derek Shepherd's primary resident assistant. When the..plane crashed," Lexie's voice came to an abrupt stop for a minute. The woman never asked of what happened and their injuries – she just wanted introductions. But everyone seemed to follow Cristina's lead, and Lexie couldn't handle being the one with the special treatment.

After she took another confident breath, Lexie started again. "When the motor failed, the plane crashed into some trees, and the back of the plane came off. I was in the back of the plane. When I woke up, I was crushed underneath the plane's tail from the waist down." Lexie swallowed thickly, tilting her head down to rest her head into her fingers, squinting her eyes shut, "I also couldn't breathe, I was suffering from a massive hemothorax. The chances of survival from my injuries were slim, almost beneath five percent. But I did." Lexie whispered and then lifted her head again to exhale, "And now I'm in a wheelchair…so unlike everyone in this room, I'm not fine or all good." Lexie pursed her lips, not realizing the harshness of her words until they left her lips and she decided it was better to keep staring.

Her mind worked over drive, "Do you know what the number of crashes that happened last year is?" Lexie started as she looked up, staring right at the doctor, "One hundred nineteen crashes. Ours being the very last one. Do you know the fatalities that occurred in these crashes? Seven hundred ninety four fatalities" Lexie whispered, her voice edging into hysterics, "Do you know what's the average of these crashes being cause by a mechanical failure?" Lexie started again as she looked up, "Twenty two. That's the average. Do you know…our crash is considered one of the fatal crashes that occurred in the past year – crashes are categorized by the damage done to the plane. Mechanical failure immediately puts an incident on the most fatal list. Our injuries though are what defined us. If we think of the worst case scenario, two of us should have died. One of us should have lost her leg, the other his hand, and the other her sanity." Lexie muttered quickly, "That's how they judge, based on worst case scenario. Do you know where these crashes are counted and categorized?"

Lexie glanced around, as if waiting for an answer before a small, shaky laugh left her lips. "Do you know what the survival rates of our crash were?" Lexie asked again as she glanced around again. "Fourteen percent." She muttered under her breath and then she clamped her mouth shut and leaned her head down, pressing her fingers against her forehead, tracing against the almost disappearing scar there.

"Okay." She finally heard the doctor exhale and she picked up her notebook again, "I'm going to call you all to send you the timings of our private sessions. But Doctor Grey," Sara turned back to Lexie and the younger Grey looked up at her through teary eyes, "I'm going to have to ask you to come back tomorrow." Sara smiled at her kindly and Lexie pursed her lips, running her tongue over her teeth before she nodded slowly. She'd agreed to bring herself into this so she better stick to her word to the end.

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Twenty-Nine_  
_Trauma Counselor: Session Five_

It had been three sessions since the disastrous group session where Lexie practically proved to everyone that she couldn't possibly be okay after all of this. During physical therapy, they went back a few steps – residing back to massaging the muscles of her legs and giving her simple tasks like stretching and curling her toes. Again, Mark helped her stretched her legs – yet throughout all of it, Lexie remained silent. As a matter of fact, for four long days, Lexie has remained nothing but silent. It worried Mark, but he didn't want to pressure her. And that – angered Lexie beyond everything.

After physical therapy, he wheeled her into psych. Her appointments were always before his, since they both came in together. However, Meredith always took Lexie after her session to play with Zola and have some lunch. Derek had tried persuading her into scrubbing in on another surgery, but Lexie refused. She channeled all the feelings she felt into utter and complete silence, dwelling on her own thoughts and pizza.

"So are you planning to say anything or should I complete reading my book?" Sara offered as she leaned back into her leather chair. Lexie glanced up at her. Silence was good, but only for some time. She stared at the woman for a minute before she looked down, "If you want me to talk about what I am feeling, then you should know I have no idea what the hell I am feeling right now." Lexie muttered quickly and pursed her lip, leaning forward to rest her chin against her hand that she propped onto the wheelchair's armrest.

Sara stared at her for a minute before she set her book aside and leaned forward, mimicking Lexie posture, "How about we take it down, one by one? I'll tell you the feeling, and you tell me how it's like." Sara offered and lifted a brow. Lexie stared at her but never gave consent to anything. Sara nodded slowly, "Anger?"

Lexie pursed her lips once and she looked down, "Am I angry?" She asked quietly, should it be to herself or the doctor – Lexie wasn't so sure. "I am." She muttered quickly and looked up. "I am angry. That this happened to me. I'm too young to be going through this, as much as selfish and self-centered this sounds." Lexie shook her head briefly and looked down, remaining silent. Her lips parted once before she clamped them shut.

"Desperation?" Sara offered and Lexie looked up. "I want to walk again." She said, her voice close to helpless. "I want nothing more than to be the person I was before the crash."

"But Lexie, no matter how much you try, you person you were before the crash is long gone now." Sara explained with a frown and Lexie blinked once before she turned to look away, "The harder you try to regain that person, the harder it will be for you to move on."

Lexie closed her eyes, pondering the words for a minute the words she was being told – before she sighed once and looked down. "Fear?" Sara continued, apparently going through the list with alphabetical order. Lexie laughed a little and looked down as her eyes welled up. "I'm scared of a lot of things." Lexie said quickly and shook her head once, "I'm scared of Mark leaving me. I'm scared of never walking. I'm scared of never becoming all that I have wanted to become." Lexie started slowly, "I'm scared of turning to a bitch." Lexie chuckled once before she sighed and looked down.

"Jeaousy?"

Lexie laughed at this one and at the same time wiping away her tears, "Should I tell you of the fact that I'm jealous from ever y person on that plane for moving on with their lives while I'm still stuck in this useless situation." She snapped briefly at the woman and sighed. "How could I be jealous of my own sister?" Lexie scowled and shook her head once. "And Derek, he's almost my brother. I can't be jealous of him. But he can operate. He can stretch his legs." Lexie whispered her words rushed before she leaned back into her wheelchair and closed her eyes, covering her face with her hand.

After a long moment of silence, Lexie sighed, feeling as if a heavy load were lifted of her chest. She looked up at Sara who was smiling at her, and Lexie blinked once - she'd just poured her heart out to this stranger, and she wasn't even eating anything. Sara tilted her head when she the surprise in Lexie's eyes, "You know, keeping all that you felt since that crash bottled up was going to get you to nothing." Sara started, "You put yourself down too easily with all that you have been through, and it had all started piling up until you learned the odds of your walking again. That's when you broke." She explained and Lexie stared at her for a quiet minute, nodding once almost sadly as she looked down. Sara was right, Mark was right, everyone was right.

"We decided getting married after I walked again." Lexie said quickly and looked up at Sara, who again retained an attentive expression as she listened with complete effort. "Mark and I." Lexie smiled, feeling the need to throw that in before she leaned back into the wheelchair, "I made only one condition. That the wedding wouldn't happen unless I could walk down an aisle." Lexie started and pursed her lips. Sara tilted her head, her eyes gentle yet at the same time urging her to go on.

"I expected him to object and say it didn't matter." Lexie repeated what she to Meredith the other day, only in a more eloquent way. Then she let a despondent sigh and looked down, "I think…I think he wouldn't want me much. I mean, Mark is a…man. He has..needs. And If I can't control how my legs work around him, then I'm no good for him. And if I can't satisfy him, he'll find that somewhere else. And it's just so painful to think about. And I can't even understand why he wouldn't tell me otherwise."

"Have you asked him?" Sara stated briefly and Lexie looked up, "Have.." She started, and almost retorted about how much of a stupid idea this was except – it really wasn't so stupid. Lexie pursed her lips and lifted her brows at the simplicity of the solution before she shook her head. "You should. And then next session, we can discuss the outcome of that – or even something else if you want to." Doctor Hastings said with a smile as she got up, "Our time is up, but I'm looking forward to seeing you again." Sara offered and started towards the door, holding it open for Lexie.

Lexie nodded hesitantly as she wheeled herself outside of the office, pursing her lips for a second there as she looked up, seeing Mark and Meredith waiting for her. Lexie felt light enough to smile back at them briefly, and watched as the two exchanged wondrous looks before they both got up. Mark leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lexie's forehead. "Try not to have too much fun without me." Mark teased with a grin as he turned back towards the office. Lexie looked up at Meredith and smiled at her hesitantly. Meredith sighed; almost relieved to see her sister's smile again, before she wheeled her up out of psych and to the daycare in peds.

Lexie sat Zola on her lap and smiled at the little girl as she ran her little, chubby fingers through Lexie's hair. "I missed you too." Lexie mumbled and wrapped her arms around Zola, her eyes flickering up to Meredith for a minute, "I'm sorry." She whispered into Zola's ear and rubbed her back slowly before she hugged her tightly. The toddler seemed confused for a minute before she pecked Lexie's cheek and squirmed to get out of the bear hug she was receiving, really more interested in her aunt's dark curls than anything else. Lexie sighed, smiling a little as she let Zola stand on her lap and tug at her hair.

After daycare, the Greys were huddled on a table in the cafeteria, Lexie eating her salad whilst Meredith ate…everything. Lexie watched her for a minute, her brow arced as a small smile toyed at the corners of her lips, "Have the crazy cravings started yet?" Lexie teased briefly as she stuck a forkful of salad into her mouth. Meredith's eyes flickered up to hers before down at her almost empty, before she shrugged once, "You don't get to judge, stress eater." Meredith accused and narrowed her eyes as she leaned back into her seat, stirring the spoon through the pudding. Lexie chuckled and looked down at her salad.

"Hello, ladies." Mark greeted as he pressed a kiss to Lexie's temple and dragged a seat to sit beside her. Lexie sighed heavily and frowned before she glanced sideways at him and plastered a smile on her face, "How was your session?" She asked, genuinely concerned – wondering if the doctor had told him anything. She knew that she wasn't allowed to; it was the patient-doctor confidentiality protocol but she couldn't help but worry. Mark shrugged once, "I don't know what she wants me to talk about." Mark mused, confused as he picked up the half sandwich on Lexie's tray and bit into it. Lexie tilted her head and smiled, brushing his hair once before she picked the small juice box and sucked it empty.

Following routine, Mark took Lexie back to the apartment. Lexie spent her time reading really – she was secretly preparing for her boards. They were two months away and Lexie was more than determined to pass them. Mark usually held her close to him as they clambered onto the couch silently and watched a movie before they showered and went to bed. However, Lexie's mind was too occupied for sleep to creep up on her as it does usually. She felt Mark's breath on her neck as his arm draped over her stomach and he held her close. One of her hands was tucked beneath her head and the other had laced her fingers through his.

"What's on your mind?" Mark whispered and Lexie blinked, surprised that he was still awake. She remained silent for a minute and Mark sighed, "I know you're awake, Lexie."

Lexie let out a small sigh and she turned a little in his arms – struggling a little to turn her legs but moving them now came back to her easier since she had started the physical therapy sessions again. Lexie put her head down on the pillow as she stared up at Mark, and his hand reach to brush her hair back. Lexie sighed at his touch and propped herself up on her elbow, chewing at the inside of her cheek for a minute before she exhaled. Mark stared at her, his eyes concerned and wide with curiosity – just like they were when she told that she loved him.

"When we discussed…the wedding," Lexie started briefly and pursed her lips once, "When I said that we could only get married if I could walk again-"

Mark immediately interrupted, "I didn't agree to that, Lex. I agreed to make a wedding when you could walk down the aisle."

Lexie stared at him for a minute, "Why didn't you say that?..I thought…I thought you wouldn't marry me if I didn't walk again."

"Is this what this is about?" Mark asked gently and he sighed, "Lexie, I don't care if you walk or not. I really don't. I want to be married to you today more than tomorrow." He muttered as he sat up slowly.

"Then why didn't you say that? We could have gotten married right away." Lexie muttered, still feeling slightly insecure. Mark sighed and shook his head, "Do you want us to repeat the disaster that Owen and Yang did? Look at them now. He cheated on her and she can't even talk to him. They're seeing a marriage counselor."

Lexie stared at him, agape. She didn't see it like this. But she remained silent for a minute. Cristina and Owen did get married out of impulse, out of gratefulness for surviving the shooting. Lexie looked up at him – they survived the plane crash, and she wanted to get married to him. "You still didn't move on, Lex. And wanting to walk down that aisle so bad was….why you still didn't move on." Mark whispered gently as he reached to caress her cheek gently. "And because it meant so much to you, I didn't want to stand in your way. I figured…perhaps….the wedding could be a motive for you to help you move on and walk again, then be it. I just didn't think you would think I didn't want to marry you. I want to. I do." Mark whispered slowly and frowned a little. Lexie stared at him and sighed heavily as she leaned forward, "I'm sorry you're…thinking about this so much." She whispered as she pressed her forehead again his. Mark sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She felt his breath fall on her lips, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Lex, Lex…" Mark shushed her and looked up into her eyes, "It's okay. I told you. I'll take care of you." He whispered and Lexie smiled, closing her eyes briefly, "I don't know what I will do without you.." She muttered.

"Get sexually frustrated…" Mark answered with a grin as he leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. Mark pushed her back onto the bed, his hands wandering over her sides, "Miss out on the best sex of your life…" He muttered against her lips, and Lexie let out a breathy giggle and closed her eyes as Mark's lips dipped down her neck and over her shoulder.


	11. She's A Fighter, This One

**A/N:**

**So like I said, I had a little struggle with this chapter but eventually I managed to write it out. As usual, thank you all for the reviews/Follows/favorites and I hope the story is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write!~**

* * *

_Physical Therapy: Day Thirty-One_  
_Trauma Counselor: Session Seven_

Sara crossed one leg over the other, holding the mug of steaming coffee in her hand. Lexie held a very similar one in her hand, held closer to her lips as she breathed in the hold steam and the intoxicating smell of coffee into her system, reviving ever cell in her brain and spiking her attention to its zenith. The whole atmosphere of the office was more like a living room – two friends talking. Sara doesn't hang up her certificates. Her office is warm and cozy. But despite its very friendly appearance, Lexie knew the recorder as wedge between Sara's thigh and the leather seat. All the patients knew that – but according to Sara, it was helpful to not actually see it.

"So tell me," Sara started, "How did you and Mark even begin? I mean, isn't hard – considering the age difference?"

Lexie smiled a little, "When I met Mark, despite the age difference – it was just a spark." She started and shrugged, "I remember Meredith had asked Derek to tell Mark to stay away from me." She laughed a little and Sara chuckled. Lexie had grown to like Sara – they even went to have a coffee run after their session yesterday. They'd grown unimaginably close.

"But Mark didn't stay away from you?" Sara excited, excited as she sat up some.

"Oh he tried." Lexie nodded quickly, "But I'm the one who showed up at his hotel room and started stripping for him." Lexie said quickly and shrugged, "I never do that. Chase a boy. That's not my thing. But he was Mark, and I could see him. I just went with my gut. And I'm pretty sure his promise to Derek wouldn't have held up such a long time anyways." Lexie shrugged once and lifted the mug to her lips. Sara mimicked her for a minute before she settled down the mug against the arm rest. "Then Mark told Derek, and Derek punished the living crap out of him. Actually, the beat the pulp out of each other."

"I remember that." Sara laughed once, "It was all over the hospital. Nobody really knew why."

"Yeah. Then it really went good from there but then Mark's daughter showed up. He had an eighteen year old daughter. And she was pregnant. And he chose her. I wasn't ready to be a mother, nor a grandmother. He accepted it, took her right in without telling me – and I couldn't be there." Lexie explained slowly, "After the boy was born, though, Mark knew neither he nor Sloane could look after the kid, so they gave him up for adoption. And he pulled me. And I fell right back in." Lexie smiled a little and looked down.

"Then things went south again, with Doctor Torres' baby?" Sara continued and Lexie looked up, nodded once. The whole hospital seemed to know about this drama so Lexie found no need to veto it. Also, she didn't feel the impending need to lie to Sara at all. "After the shooting, Mark tried really hard to win me back." Lexie started and she saw Sara wince at the mention of the shooting. "And he did. Then there was Sofia. And then the plane crash." Lexie explained and looked down.

Lexie didn't talk about the plane crash – at least not since the first session. It was like the unspeakable topic – not even Sara asked Lexie to mention it. Today was the first day Lexie talked about the plane crash, well not exactly talk about it but simply mention it. Sara sat up some but Lexie looked up at her and shook her head briefly. "Where were you during the shooting?" Lexie asked, switching around the topic completely. Her mind couldn't simply let go of the wince she'd seen Sara make and the curiosity of her couldn't simply let go of it.

Sara's brown eyes snapped up to Lexie's and she pursed her lips as she shifted in her seat, and extracted the recorder to shut it off. Lexie frowned a little – had she crossed some sort of line? But she watched Sara remove the tape and put in another one before she turned it on again and set it beside her, "I was with a patient, during the shooting." Sara started, "He was a store robbery victim and we were trying to get the description of the shooter."

"Don't tell me it was…" Lexie started slowly and Sara nodded, a dark chuckle leaving her lips, "It was Gary Clarke."

Lexie exhaled heavily and set her mug aside – she was too engrossed in the story to even be drinking coffee right now. She was alert enough. "When the patient heard the shooting, he went into some sort of…seizure like state." Sara explained and then set aside her mug as well to shift her legs and place one leg over the other, "Gary Clarke heard his screams and recognized it – came into the room. Of course, I didn't look like a doctor. I wasn't wearing a lab coat so I had no name tag on. Gary assumed I was his family."

Lexie nodded once, as if urging her to go on. Sara stared at her for a minute, hesitant before she shrugged once, "He shot him and left the room."

"What?!" Lexie exclaimed.

"He apologized about my boyfriend and then left." Sara finished off and leaned back, "And I shouldn't be telling you this. That's a whole lot of rules that I just broke." Sara smiled at her briefly and Lexie pursed her lips, wanting to ask her more. But they'd hang out later and Sara would tell her more. Lexie stared at her though for a minute – that experience was traumatizing to her, and she winced at the memory, yet she still managed to talk about it. What exactly was keeping Lexie from doing the same?

"So I was in the back of the plane." Lexie started. "There were a lot of empty seats, but I just chose to put myself in a seat that was away from Mark – put the biggest number of seat between us." Lexie chuckled once, and when she looked up, Sara's eyes were fixed on her with wide concern and the compassion doctors were allowed to show their patients. "Right now, I think it was stupid. I really should have sat beside Cristina, who was sitting beside Meredith. I really should have sat with them." Lexie whispered and looked down.

"Do you regret going on that plane?" Sara asked and tilted her head.

Lexie pursed her lips and looked down, studying the designs of the hardwood floor beneath her feet with meticulous eyes, following the lines of nature that decorated the wood. As she stared at the floor, she could remember the sturdy branches of the trees – decorated with designs that were much like these. Lexie flinched and her arms immediately wrapped around herself, her right hand running up and down along the length of her left arm – the memory sending a sting through her arm. She closed her eyes for a minute before she looked up at Sara again, "I really had no idea what was happening until I was flying, you know? I was in shock." Lexie started. "Those masks fell from above, and I was too busy trying to put on the seat belt. I was in the bathroom when I heard the alarm. It was so disturbing. I ran back to my seat and I saw Mark looking back at me. He even stood up and started towards me. I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you go to him? Stand up and just go to him?" Sara asked again and Lexie looked up at her, or maybe she just realized that she was staring right through her head instead of staring at her. Lexie shook her head slowly after a long moment of thought. "I don't know. Do you think it would have made a difference?"

"You were injured because you were in the back of the plane. I believe it would have made a huge difference." Sara finished and Lexie stared at her before she exhaled. Lexie pursed her lips once and looked down. "I really couldn't think." Lexie shook her head quickly and exhaled.

"Then what happened?" Sara asked and Lexie sighed a little, glad they'd let go of that topic.

Lexie closed her eyes for a minute, throwing herself back into the memory she'd done so much to put and hide behind a door at the back of her mind and lock it away. "The back of the plane broke off." Lexie spoke out, loud and clear as the memory replayed in her mind. Lexie had seen the ground beneath her feet when she looked down. The cold air was screaming in her ears and the world was spinning around her. Her hands gripped the seat beneath her – as if letting go would be her demise. The branches clawed at her skin as she went down, leaving gashes on her forehead and cheek. The scars that were pretty much not even there anymore. They weren't there when she woke up.

"I hit the ground. The seat broke my fall but I was in shock. Then I was trapped." Lexie breathed out heavily, her hands clenched at her knees, "I didn't know what happened then. Because then I woke up and I was there." Lexie looked up at Sara, her eyes wide. "I didn't understand how I could possibly be alive when there was so much pain…everywhere." She whispered and shook her head. "But I stayed calm."

There was another long moment of silent that Lexie used to try and calm herself down. The memory was too vivid and Lexie was too terrified of reliving it, so she needed a minute to remind herself of what was real and what wasn't. Sara smiled when she saw Lexie follow the instructions she has given her to face when she had her nightmares and waited until Lexie opened her eyes anymore, now very clear and very lucid.

"I used the seat belt to hit it against the metal above me. It made enough noise for a long time. Mark, Meredith, & Cristina then found me" Lexie started with a small smile as she settled back into the seat, the relief washing over her like a hot shower, relaxing every tense muscle and joint in her body. "Mark then told me he loved me. He said we would get married and have children. That our lives would be great because we were meant to be." Lexie smiled at the memory and close her eyes.

"That's why I fought. It could have been so much easier to just….let it take over you know?" Lexie answered slowly and looked up at Sara, "But I couldn't do that to him. Or my dad. Or Meredith." Lexie pursed her lips, "Meredith is a very special person. I never thought I'd love her so much, you know? I mean, I love Molly – but she's my little sister. I can't really count on her as much as she should be counting on me. With my mother gone, I really had no one. Then there was Meredith." Lexie's eyes welled up a little with tears, "She's done so much for me. The smallest thing I could do for her was to live." Lexie smiled and then reached up to wipe away her tears.

"What do you think of all that happened to you, Lexie?" Sara started and Lexie sighed heavily. "You know, I've thought about this for a long time – and yet I really didn't find an answer. I don't know why it happened; I don't know what to think of it. I'm just…really, really glad it's over."

"Do you think it's over?" Sara asked once.

Lexie took a deep breath and looked down, before she smiled at her legs. Right now, she could clearly see the point behind Mark's words the other night now. She was so bent over walking again and moving on – that she'd tied her work and her love to her ability to walk. But Derek and Mark had showed her that really she could still be a doctor and be a wife and a lover and an aunt and maybe even a mother without having to walk. She looked up at Sara again, "I really think it's over."

"Well," Sara stood up and smiled at Lexie, "I think we're done here." Sara pressed and closed the recorder. Lexie stared at her for a minute, "Wait – done, done?" Lexie asked with wide eyes and Sara laughed, "Done, done." Sara said with a grin and Lexie took a deep breath, the joy overtaking her. Sara smiled down at her, "So we meet at eight?"

"We meet at eight." Lexie nodded once and wheel herself out of the office. Mark was waiting outside for her, and his face brightened when he saw her. As he knelt down to kiss her, Lexie held him close for a minute, before she smiled and let him stand up. Mark stared down at her for a minute and pursed his lips. "I love you." She said, and Mark laughed a little as he moved around her to push her into the elevator.

Jared greeted them with a grin, "Today is the day, Lexie." Jared announced and Lexie took a deep breath. Today, she'd try to take her first steps. It has been a continuous effort of trying to regain full control, today was the day she'd put all that effort into the first step that she would take. It all seemed easy really, but she hasn't stood upright in a very long time. It'd be a matter of balance for hours – to keep her feet steady to the ground. That alone could take hours. But she had five hours. It was going to be a long day.

"Alright, Mark – hold the wheelchair steady for Lexie. Lexie…" Jared stood in front of her. "Stand up."

Lexie swallowed thickly and looked down. Mark held the wheelchair and placed a soft kiss onto Lexie's cheek, "Just remember, you're still going to be my wife either way, Lexie Grey." He whispered into her ear and Lexie smiled at before she slowly looked down at her. She lifted one foot and placed it on the ground, then the other. Lexie did that with some struggle – but eventually, both her feet were on the ground. Lexie planted her hands on the armrest and pushed herself up. When she was standing upright, her knees buckled beneath her and she started falling. Jared immediately stepped in front of her and caught her, "Easy." He muttered as he stood her upright again and held her sides at an arm's length. "Hold your arms at your sides." He instructed and Lexie did as he said. "I'm letting go now, okay?" Jared said slowly as he released her and let his hands hover over her sides for a minute.

Lexie stayed upright for a fraction of a section, before she swayed and tipped sideways – eventually falling to side. This time, Mark was the one who caught her and they both laughed. "Let's go at it again." Jared announced with a brief clap.

Two hours – two hours had passed and Lexie had successfully accomplished standing still for complete and rather long five minutes without toppling over. Jared said that was all she needed to go and practice by the bars. Lexie wanted to try and walk towards them, holding Mark's hands but Jared said it would be better if she didn't put all of her weight on her legs like that – which is why they were using the bars, so she could the weight on her arms initially.

So Lexie grasped the bars and looked up at Mark as he stepped away from her to the end of the rail. Jared stood beside him and pursed his lips as Lexie balanced her weight between her feet and her arms, looking down for a minute. She'd practiced on moving her feet and bending her knees, even if it were kind of painful and almost impossible at the beginning, she could move them now – stiffly. Jared said the stiffness would fade away when she starts moving them.

Lexie held her breath as she moved her foot slowly across the ground, closing her eyes tightly when she felt the horrible sense of déjà vu wash over her. "This is not a dream. This is real. I can do it." Lexie whispered, and chanted over and over again as she carefully put her weight down onto her foot, and exhaled in relief when all she felt was the simple pressure of pressing her feet to the ground. She looked up at Mark with a broad grin on her face as she moved her other foot forward, then she toppled forward and fell to the ground.

"Don't." Jared said quickly as Mark shifted, "Lexie you can get up on your own. Come on, this is your moment." He said Lexie looked up at him, meeting his gaze for a minute there before her eyes shifted to Mark's and she pursed her lips and took a breath as she lifted herselfand off the ground. She could do this.

Her hand reached above her to grip the first bar, and then she lifted her torso up and grabbed the other bar before she breathed out quickly and swallowed thickly. Lexie grunted as she brought herself up onto her knees. Lexie swallowed thickly and groaned a little, a slight sweat breaking onto her forehead as she dragged herself up on her feet again. She swallowed thickly and balanced herself onto her arms again before she took another step forwards. Lexie gasped once and then struggled to even out her breath as she stepped forward again, and repeated those over and over again until she eventually gave out, and Mark's arm shot out to hold onto her.

Lexie gasped tired as he held her to his chest and brushed her hair back, "You did it, Lex. You did it." He whispered into her hair before he pulled away and she looked up at him with a tired grin on her face. Mark leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lexie laughed tiredly but kissed him back, her arms holding onto his shirt.

Jared cleared his throat and Lexie peered at Jared shyly. "Now we have three hours of practicing to kill." He announced and Lexie exhaled heavily before she looked up at Mark and he let go of her so she could go at it again. Lexie Grey was going to walk again – and not because she'd die without it, but because this was her last fight, and she was going to win it. The war will be over soon.


	12. Fate Comes Running Your Way

**A/N:**

**I am SO SO SO sorry for the belated update. I had a terrible writer's block with Ch13 but now that I have finished it, I've allowed myself to post this chapter. Simply, I have a busy couple of months coming my way, SAT, prom, and other school events are depleting my time to zero and I am so sorry if my updates become slow, but I promise to finish this story because it's my baby now and that's a promise I'm willing to keep. Now I didn't do _much_ proofreading, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and cross your fingers for a faster update next time!~**

* * *

"I need you all to welcome Doctor Grey and Doctor Sloan back to work." Owen announced as he stood on the stairs in the main reception. At the end of the stairs stood Mark, in the navy scrubs and the lab coat – Lexie stood beside him in the baby blue scrubs and her own lab coat, her hands curled around the handle of the crutches that held her up. She still had some balance and steady issues – but as far as what Lexie could do right now, she could walk.

It was a critical time now, the time to decide whether she would lose the crutches or keep them on forever. It was why Lexie made the decision to return to work again – after all, it had been Jared's suggestion to do so. It was the only way Lexie could practice and at the same time be under the watchful eye of many doctors. Work was her cure – and Lexie couldn't feel any happier. The Medical Boards would be in no less than two months and Lexie seriously needed to prepare. She was very aware that Callie's cards and some old textbooks wouldn't be very much of an aid for her. She needed the real stuff. She needed her work.

As the crowd of doctors, nurses, and technicians erupted with applause, Lexie smiled. All these people had greeted her in and out since the day she'd gotten in. Even the new interns – she already liked two of them and was looking forward to meet the rest. A group of interns was assigned to her today, and she was on Derek's service so she had a good bunch of interns running around in neuro today and that would be good.

"Are you okay?" Mark demanded and the crowd dispelled and Lexie sighed as she looked up at him, "Don't you have a department to run? Aren't you scared Jackson brought your burn center to the ground?"

"Ouch, Doctor Grey." She heard Jackson say and whipped her head around to look up at him. Lexie still couldn't let go of how Jackson had very much 'dumped' her – and it wasn't that she did have feelings for him. Jackson was literally, and in every sense of the word, her rebound boy. Her Mark placebo – she thought that since he hung out with Mark so much, he could replace the gap that Mark had left in her heart, but god was she ever so wrong.

"Congrats." She muttered once, almost too nonchalantly as she looked up at him. When he stared at her, perplexed, she gestured to his navy scrubs. He nodded once and then held up some charts to Mark. Before he could start speaking, Derek interrupted, "Excuse me, but I think Doctor Grey is on neuro not on plastics today." Derek smiled charmingly as he towed Lexie away. "You better take care of her." Mark said quickly and Derek shook his once as he chuckled.

"Thank you." Lexie exhaled, not really realizing she was holding her breath that much as she hobbled beside Derek.

"I figured you would need saving – I've been there." Derek mused, and Lexie lifted a brow. Derek sighed once, knowing he'd have to explain, "I was in the elevator, and Meredith, Addison, and Rose were in there." He elaborated and Lexie grinned foolishly to keep herself from laughing. "I bet you wished you took the stairs." Lexie retorted playfully and Derek burst into laughter, "That is exactly what Mark said."

After the brief exchange, Lexie heard the interns huddle behind her as she stepped in the neuro department. Derek told her to meet him in the viewing room and Lexie nodded before she turned back to the interns. "So – you probably all know, I'm Doctor Lexie Grey. Yes, I was in a plane crash, and yes I almost died. Also yes, it's a miracle I'm alive and yes I can't walk properly yet but that's an obstacle I'm willing to overcome." She said quickly, "I hope that answered all of the questions any of you had in their minds. Now, I'm not going to be the scary resident that will make your life a living hell – but if you push me, I will."

As Lexie let the interns sink that in, she smiled, "Good. You, I need some scut tracking. You, cover the pit. Brooks, I will need someone to carry the charts because my hands are busy so you're with me. Ross, Doctor Shepherd has requested you so I hope you're up for what we have today. Alright, chop chop people!" Lexie called enthusiastically as she started towards the viewing room hearing both Heather and Shane's steps fall behind her quickly.

It wasn't exactly what you would call a busy day – so Lexie found occasional chanced to rest her crutches beside the wall and stretch. It was odd, but no one tried to ask her what she doing. In all honesty, it has been long since Lexie had done this tremendous amount of standing and walking around. No one paged her for consults or any code blues, which was kind of a disappointment, but Lexie knew she wouldn't be able to get there in time and that was something she couldn't exactly let her conscience carry.

However, as she grabbed her crutches again – the monitor in the patient room right in front of her flatlined. "Code blue!" She yelled as she hobbled into the room and set her crutches aside so she could use her hands to apply compressions on the woman's chest. "1…2…3" She whispered under her breath, "Where's the crash cart!" She called loudly, and as she did the nurse came with crash cart. Lexie picked up the paddles, "Push one of eppy." She said quickly and looked down at the patient, not really recognizing her.

"Charge two-hundred!" Lexie announced as she held up the paddle and listened to the sound of them charging. When the machine beeped, she yelled again at anyone who had their hands on the patient. "Clear!" She said quickly and pushed the paddles against the woman's chest. The surge of power sent Lexie back into the wall, but when she looked up, the monitor had regained a normal marker. She sighed, relieved and let go of the paddles – handing them over to the nurse. Lexie sighed heavily and let herself slide to the ground as everyone filed out of the room, one nurse lingering behind to cover up the patient.

Lexie laid her legs out in front of her and scowled as she leaned forward to touch her toes, huffing a little. She seriously needed to work better on planting her feet to the ground or else some strong winds may blow her away – well, not literally, but the idea as impended. She sighed again and swallowed thickly. She knew it was a tough road, but she also knew she could do it. She had it in her – she was a Grey, Meredith had told her once.

Derek came rushing into the patient room just as Lexie was pushing herself up against the wall. When he reached for her, Lexie shook her head firmly, "I got it." She huffed once and stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder and running her palms down her scrubs to smooth them. Her hand pressed against the wall as her other retrieved the crutches to hold herself up. Once she was all set, she walked out of the room with Derek then looked up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked and Lexie nodded once.

"I was paged to the conference room." He said with a scowl, as if he had been expecting this. Lexie narrowed her eyes and looked down at the page hanging around her neck when she saw it flash. Lexie looked up at Derek again and scowled, "Seems like I was paged too." Lexie answered him skeptically, and they both shared knowing look before they started towards the south wing to the conference room.

As Lexie walked in again, she almost groaned out in complained when she saw the lawyer – who seemed equally disappointed to see her walking again. "Doctor Grey, it's so good to see back and on your feet." The lawyer mutter through her teeth as a cloying smile spread on her face. Lexie nodded once, her expression stoic as she went to sit down beside Mark and set her crutches aside. Mark's hand found hers underneath the table and Lexie smiled as she felt their locked hands rest against her thigh.

"Seeing as the last time we've all been in this room didn't go as planned, I shall go over this again." The lawyer started and held up separate folders with their names on them. Their medical records. Lexie sighed and leaned forward against the table to tip her forehead into her knuckles, refusing really to pay any attention to the woman.

"Doctor Grey, I really want some of your attention." The lawyer pressed and Lexie looked up at her through narrowed eyes, "I will not agree for a lawsuit!" She said quickly, "What part of that don't you understand?" Lexie demanded as she leaned forward, "Even if we sue a charter company – that would get us barely anything but money. Do you know how many times that company has been sued the past year? How much money they've given out? It won't make a difference. It's a waste of time, money, and effort."

Lexie sat back into the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Lexie had had a lot of free time when she was in Meredith's house, and she'd used that to find out more about the lawsuit and about the charter company that had made their plane. Three lawsuits, two of which they lost and gave out a huge amount of money for – Lexie didn't really see the point of this. She didn't want money. She wanted to move on from this. And the usual bringing up of the lawsuit wasn't going to help.

"This is why we're suing the hospital." The lawyer said, loud and clear.

"What?!" The six doctors exclaimed in unison.

"You must understand that simply – the person who put you on that plane was your Chief of Surgery. Under interrogation, it was revealed that the hospital needed some budget cuts, which is why you were moved from another plane to the one that crashed." The lawyer explained, and she heard Cristina gasp. Lexie glanced sideways at everyone, wanting to gauge their faces than try to determine what exactly she felt right now.

Betrayal, her mind screamed. But she refused to let that take over all her thought. She needed to be rational. She has seen the amount of money that Charter Company has given out for losing their lawsuits – and she knew that she and everybody else's injuries would get them a whole lot of money. One thing she was sure of after she did the math, the minimum she'd set in her mind would pretty much make the hospital do some terrible budget cuts – or even worse, close a department.

Lexie pursed her lips and looked down, "It's still a no." She said slowly and stood up, reaching for her crutches. Meredith and Cristina stood up as well, and so did Mark & Derek…Arizona was left on that table alone and in thought, before eventually she stood up as well and left the conference. The lawyer stared after them and scowled furiously as she pushed her chair back sharply and stood up, collecting her papers – wondering if this really was nothing but a waste of time.

Lexie, Meredith, & Cristina silently went to the cafeteria, got sandwiches and juice and sat down at a table to eat silently. "It wasn't his fault." Cristina started slowly and Meredith & Lexie glanced sideways at her. "He put us on that plane, Cristina." Lexie said slowly. She figured, after all they have been through, it would be okay to call Cristina on first name basis – and Cristina didn't seem to mind that, so that was okay.

Lexie was simply voicing what she knew Meredith couldn't say, and also what she was feeling. Her mind has screamed betrayal when she heard what the lawyer said – betrayal and just pure fury. She wanted to go march into Owen's office right now and yet at him for all the pain that he has caused her & Mark for all this time. But she also felt relieved. It was like she had found someone to blame, someone to hate. She wished she'd discovered about this before, or not. She wasn't sure. Lexie just knew it felt a whole lot better.

"He didn't know." Cristina argued back as she stared at her sandwich.

"He's the chief of surgery. He should have known." Lexie argued, trying to remain calm.

"Well, if that's what you think, then why did't you go with the freaking lawsuit?!" Cristina exclaimed, and Lexie lifted both brows as she watched the woman stand up and storm off. Lexie never witnessed Cristina loose her cool – it was almost impossible. She didn't even loose her mind when they were stranded in that forest. Lexie sighed a little as she watched Cristina storm off and looked down.

"Why don't you want to go through with the lawsuit, Lexie?" Meredith asked gently as she set her paper plate down. Lexie sighed once, she didn't want to share the information she had until she made very sure of the information she had. Lexie knew that the insurance company should pay for any compensation in case they won the lawsuit, but – the budget cuts were still impending, and she knew lots of insurance costs of the nurses and workers here would be cut. That too would be as bad as closing a department. The nurses may leave; they may suffer of shortage of medical personnel. No one would take their place because obviously Seattle Grace Mercy West is a curse.

"Lexie!" Meredith exclaimed and Lexie shook her head once. She was thinking too much.

"It's…nothing." Lexie said quickly, "It's going to be for nothing, Mer. That company has been sued for crashes that were a lot bigger than ours and yet still they are up and running. Our lawsuit will be nothing but a waste of time. I don't want money, or at least more money – the settlement is just fine! And that settlement is like…what? Five million for each of us? I mean…that's a lot." Lexie muttered and scowled as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I just want this damn chapter to be over. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, it's not." Mark muttered, and Lexie looked up as both he and Derek exchanged looks. "We talked…And he heard you." Mark said once as he clapped Derek's back, who sighed once. "I think you're right." He muttered and pulled a chair just as Mark did, and each of them sat beside his girl. Lexie pursed her lips before she looked up at them, "Why am I doing the entire decision making?" She frowned then glanced sideways at Derek, "You should be the one doing that." She muttered briefly and lifted a brow.

"You deserve it. The authority. You're the one who was trapped under the plane." Derek explained and smiled a little at her. Lexie felt a little uneasy about that, "I don't want to force any of you into making this decision. I mean, this is huge – and we've all been in that crash. Just because I don't want the lawsuit you guys shouldn't try to seek out what's rightfully yours." Lexie muttered and looked down at her salad. Mark frowned and glanced at both Meredith & Derek before he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Lexie, what's rightfully ours is moving on. And you're right, who knows how long this lawsuit may take?" Meredith reasoned as she stuffed some French fries into her mouth and glanced sideways at Derek.

"What about Arizona? What does she think?" Lexie asked and tilted her head as she glanced sideways at Mark. He shrugged, "She doesn't care. She's just, and I quote, that she's grateful to be alive and back to her daughter and wife." Mark muttered once and then pulled Lexie close to him. Lexie closed her eyes as she leaned into Mark's chest. They were all on the same page. They all didn't want the lawsuit – yet somehow, she could still see a bit of uneasiness in Derek's eyes. She didn't want that. She didn't want them to regret it.

Lexie signed off on the last off her charts and then checked away her card before she smiled at Mark who wrapped his arm around her as they both got into the elevator. Lexie pursed her lips once and looked up at the sky as it rain. Once they exited the hospital, Lexie grinned at Mark, "Hold these." She handed him the crutches. Mark narrowed his eyes as he watched Lexie take a couple of steps away from him. "Lex, be careful." Mark called and Lexie laughed a little, holding her arm at either her sides to keep herself balanced. Mark followed her, waiting for her to lose her balance.

Lexie laughed, "Look at me!" She grinned and turned back, her foot slipping on the wet sidewalk and Mark reaching out to catch her. Lexie laughed as she fell back into his chest and looked up at him, and leaned up a little to press her lips to his. Mark hummed and shook his head at her, internally more than ecstatic that his Lexie was finally back. Mark helped her up on her feet and handed her the crutches, and they proceeded to cross the street to go their condo.

Once they'd had some of the remaining pizza from last night and were showered and all ready for bed, Lexie crossed her legs and put the laptop on the bed to open it. As Mark climbed onto the bed, he frowned. "Lex, what are you doing?"

Lexie shrugged once as she pulled her hair up and tied it. "I'm going to find a reason why this lawsuit is wrong." She said and glanced sideways at Mark. Mark groaned a little and propped himself up on his elbow, "We already said we won't do it. We'll tell the lawyer that tomorrow." Mark said and Lexie pursed her lips as she looked down at Mark, "I need to convince Derek. You've seen how hesitant he looked. He's not convinced. It's a bad idea. It's just a bad, bad idea – I feel that. And I can't exactly convince him with my feeling."

Mark sighed once as he watched Lexie before he sat up and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Do you need any help?" He whispered, and Lexie glanced sideways at him to peck his lips then shook her head once. "Sleep." Lexie muttered and smiled, a small giggle leaving her lips when he muttered a grateful thank you in ear and clambered underneath the covers. Lexie sighed once and turned to face her laptop again.


	13. The End Is Just the Beginning

**A/N:**

**So I'm trying to work out a pattern of weekly updates here. I have a lot of ideas now for future chapters so I'm pretty sure I will not have trouble regarding the whole 'writer's block' dilemma. It would only be my limited time throughout the next two months but I'll do my best. Anyways, I'm glad I didn't loose any of the readers and I am looking forward to gaining others! Although I do have a few comments.**

**To the 'guest' who said I use '&' too much...I wasn't aware my dear. However, I really would love it if you could contact me somehow to elaborate more on this - maybe give me some tips? I've never found any trouble with reading '&' in stories, I usually use it to separate the the function when it comes to a series of words or when combining sentences, because that's when I use the full 'and', but I'd love to know more of what you have. However, your review has meant SO much to me! Thank you! - My twitter is _JMar**

**To the guest who complained about the Owen hate - I LOVE Owen. You don't even understand. But Lexie and I are separate people, and she's had a huge trauma and she needs someone to blame to start moving on. But don't worry. Regarding that issue, you will LOVE chapter fourteen :D**

**And lots and lots of love to LexieMcSteamy, lgreyeyesonsloan, SlexieSlogrey & ashmo2000 for reviewing on EVERY chapter. You guys are awesome, my golden readers and I can't thank you more for boosting me up with your reviews. 3**

**Okay, I've said my piece. You should read the chapter now, so I'll leave you to that~**

* * *

"I got it!"

Mark sat up quickly when he heard Lexie's squeal, his eyelids heavy and his hair disheveled. Just as he did so, the alarm clock erupted into its fractious sirens that filled the once quiet room. Lexie grinned broadly as she got off the bed and limped towards the printer, really crawling on the ground to get to the machine faster as she waited excitedly for the papers to get printed. It took Mark a minute to realize that Lexie didn't get any sleep last night. His eyes lingered on her face, taking in the darkened bags under her eyes and the hair style that had changed for what seems to be a thousand times over night.

"Lexie," Mark started and ran his hand over his face as he yawned, "You didn't sleep at all." He acknowledged and Lexie glanced up at him before she shrugged once and looked down at the printer again. "You can't go to work today." He muttered as he started to get out of the bed.

"What, no!" She protested as she collected the papers into her hands, "Not after all the research I've done."

Mark stood up and sighed once as he knelt down beside her, "What did you find?" But as soon as his eyes fell on the papers, she hid them close to her chest. "I'll tell you when we get there." Lexie said quickly and nodded once at him. Mark rolled his eyes once and got up, heading to the bathroom so he could freshen up.

Lexie looked down at the papers again – knowing that every word in them had been deeply embedded into her mind, but she needed them as proof to convince Derek & put the lawyer off once & for all. Lexie stuffed the papers into her bag and stood up hesitantly, shaking the numbness out of her legs. She sighed briefly as she staggered into the bathroom just as Mark was brushing his teeth. She ducked and stood between him & the sink. Mark noted the yawn that left her lips before he knelt down some to peck her cheek, "I'll go make you some coffee."

Lexie smiled at him as he left and blinked away the tiredness in her molten mocha orbs before she spat out the paste into the sink and rinsed her mouth. Lexie showered quickly and grabbed a pair of clean scrubs to shove them in her bag as she got ready, surprised was already even dressed by the time she got out of the bathroom.

Lexie refused to use the crutches inside the apartment – knowing that out of the house it'd be safer if she used them. And she didn't want to have to use them all the time. She wanted to be able to walk again – well, normally at least. But it got tiring. Her hips would ache and feet would twitch the more walking she did. She didn't feel comfortable having plates holding her pelvis together or her tibia for the matter, but she had no choice. She couldn't remove them, couldn't live without them and she knew there was such thing as a full recovery in her case. She will always have a limp. She will always feel heavy. She hated it. But she had to live with it.

As Lexie sat down on the stool of the kitchenette, Mark placed a plate in front of her and the steaming mug of hot coffee. Lexie sighed a little as she started eating the bacon strips, nibbled at the toast and smiled up at Mark, who was gauging her expression as he ate his own eggs. He smiled at her and then sipped at his coffee – a few minutes of breakfast wouldn't hold them back. Lexie glanced sideways then at the apartment and smiled – the place had grown to be her home now.

Eventually, they both got up and started to the hospital, and both of them had gone separate ways then. Derek towed Lexie around, showing her all the new cases that had gotten in and all the cases that he had treated during her 'sick leave' - Lexie felt upset about all the good cases she'd missed, but then again – none of them, though, were as amazing as Paulina's tumor. That alone made Lexie ecstatic. There were two incoming traumas, one of which who needed a craniotomy that Derek had let Lexie do all by herself. Only a year ago Lexie made a young girl loose her speech because of a stupid mistake she made and now Derek was letting her do craniotomies on her own. That had inflated her pride, and Lexie needed that. She needed to feel good about herself.

After they scrubbed out, their pagers went off. "Conference room." Lexie scowled down at the pager, "You go. I have to get something first." She said quickly and waved Derek off as she hobbled back to the resident locker room. She walked up to her cubby and got the papers from her bag, before she tucked them underneath her arm and started back to the south wing of the hospital, back to the infamous conference room.

When she walked in, she was greeted by yet again flippant lawyer. Lexie rolled her eyes – that woman apparently had no plans of giving up, but neither was Lexie. If they wanted to give her the authority of making that opinion then she was going to prove her point was right. Everyone was seated when she walked in, but she didn't sit down, instead – she set her crutches aside and stood up straight, facing the laywer with a stoic face as she tapped her papers against the table and set them down neatly. Mark's eyes were fixed on Lexie, a mixture of excitement, curiosity, pride, and surely enticement gleaming in his blue eyes. All other eyes were fixed on her as Lexie cleared her throat once. She had no trouble speaking to a crowd. She'd led the student union debates and won them with her fluency. She was valedictorian. How could this be any different?

When the lawyer almost started talking, Lexie immediately started, "You said to sign onto a lawsuit, you are going to need the unanimous vote of all of us." Lexie started, deciding against pacing around despite how professional it would have made her. She didn't want to come as a child to the lawyer. She was twenty-nine, and definitely not a lawyer, but she knew exactly what she was doing. The lawyer couldn't see it. No one on the other side could see it. Normally, people would raise a lawsuit, or say they would – but when you are at the brinks of death, matters such as a lawsuit are incomparable to the gift of a second chance in this world despite how horrible it may be sometimes. It was the chance to live with your loved ones and create new memories – live more experiences. Lexie didn't want to waste any single minute of the precious gift she was given on something as time consuming and mind preoccupying such as a lawsuit. It was futile effort. Maybe in the future they could figure out a stronger way to deal with this, but now she just wanted to live her moments.

Once the lawyer nodded, Lexie nodded in return, "And...we are suing the hospital." Lexie continued, her eyes falling on the red-headed lawyer who, again, nodded.

"The settlement is five million…each." Lexie started as she glanced sideways at the five doctors sitting beside her, "That's thirty million from hospital's insurance budget. It will take us years to be able to provide such amount of money back into the insurance of the medical personnel." Lexie started before she stepped away from the table, "And that's only the settlement." Lexie started, her eyes locking with Derek's for a minute, whose eyes narrowed in interest and leaned forward in his seat to listen. Lexie smiled. She'd cast her bait perfectly.

"Let's say that the same amount of money will be our compensation if we win the lawsuit." Lexie started and stared ahead at her fellow doctors – at her friends, her family, "It would still be a lot to take from the insurance budget."

"But there's something." Lexie interrupted quickly when the lawyer almost started speaking and she reached for her papers, "The FDA has set some certain rules for helipad flights." Lexie started and looked up at the doctors before her, "Only two attendings are allowed on a helipad." Lexie said defiantly and put down the paper, "And when Doctor Robbins took Doctor Karev's place on that plane…she basically deemed the compensation of the lawsuit directly from the hospital's budget. The insurance company won't pay for it." Lexie said and pursed her lips, her eyes finding Arizona's, which have widened in horror and tainted with guilt. Lexie bit her lower lip nervously – she didn't mean to make her feel bad, but it was needed to be mentioned.

"Is that true?" Derek asked as he turned to the lawyer and lifted both his brows. The lawyer seemed astounded for a minute there, her lips parted yet no audible sound leaving them. Derek shook his head in disbelief, "Do you know how much thirty million could do to this hospital's budget?" Derek started as he sat up straight. Of course, he had an idea of how that may afflict the hospital – he was chief of surgery once. He knew.

The lawyer put on a straight face and looked up at Lexie, "You do realize you've violated some rules here." She said carefully and Lexie lifted a brow, "Such information shouldn't be in your hands."

Lexie laughed, "Sue google." She said and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes on the lawyer. "So my vote on the lawsuit is no. I want to keep my job. We'll take the settlement." Lexie said, her tone ending the discussion as her eyes traveled to meet each pair of her friends', who all nodded in unison and looked at the lawyer with resolute faces. The lawyer's jaw twitched as she looked down and extracted a paper, pushed it forward. "You need to sign your names and the money will directly be transferred to your bank accounts." The lawyer muttered, her voice solemn.

Lexie stood there for a minute as everyone took turns signing their names on the paper. She did it. She really, actually did it. A cheshire grin had spread on her face as she stared ahead, lost in the haze of triumph until Mark's voice snapped her back to reality. "Your turn." He said, and she could see the proud smile on his face. Lexie stepped forward and leaned down to sign the paper, before pushing it back to the lawyer who nodded once, and without any kind of farewell, she collected her belongings and left.

"We have thirty millions dollars!" Cristina exclaimed, and everybody was suddenly laughing. Lexie's eyes glimmered as she watched the ecstasy and the joy on her friends' faces. That chapter of their lives was really over.

"You did it." Mark muttered as he snagged one arm around her waist, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Lexie laughed into the kiss as her hands rested against his navy scrubs and eventually, a content sigh left her lips as he pulled away. "Mark. It's over." Lexie muttered as she stared up at him, reaching with her hand to caress his cheek. Mark's hand fell over hers as he tilted his head to place a soft kiss into the palm of her hand, then wrapped his arms around her to pull her into his chest. Lexie closed her eyes, reveled in the true happiness that finally befell them – Three months. Three months of despondence and trying to move on. But they were fine now. They were going to be okay.

As Mark pulled away, he announced, "Alright! Everyone, all of us, we're meeting at The Velvet Room." Mark said and grinned, "I reserved a table for all of us. This is our survivors' party." He said with a broad smile on his face as his hand rested around Lexie's waist, and she looked up at him with complete surprise on her face. Everyone exchanged brief looks before they all agreed, "We'll be there at nine." Mark said, and as everyone flooded out of the room, Lexie glanced up at him. "How come you booked a table?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I knew you'd convince them anyways." Mark shrugged, "It's over, Lex. You said it, and we need to celebrate it." Mark said with a smile and Lexie sighed gently as she shook her head at him, "You are unbelievable." She muttered and Mark leaned down to peck her lips again, "That's why you love me." He answered, cocky as ever, as he smiled into her lips.

They were interrupted when one of the interns cleared her throat at the door, "Uh, Doctor Grey – we need a consult and Doctor Shepherd directed me to you." Brooks said quickly as her wide hazel eyes flickered between Mark and Lexie. Lexie chuckled and kissed Mark quickly before glanced over her shoulder, "I'll see you at home." She said with a smile and Mark nodded once as he smiled and watched her hobble away, taking in a deep breath as he tried to keep the grin from breaking onto his face. His heart was going to literally leave his chest with the intensity off the beating. But he needed to be patient, and he needed to keep the façade going on swiftly. And so he too left the conference room, his pager going off as if on cue.

Lexie expected to meet Mark at the elevator, but was surprised when she didn't find him there so she proceeded to go home on her own. When she opened the door though, Mark emerged from their room and smiled. Lexie laughed a little, "It's a formal party?" She asked as she eyed the dress shirt and the pants he was wearing. "Kind of." Mark answered with a smile and Lexie pursed her lips, "Well, I don't have anything with me." She complained a little.

"I took care of that." He nodded with a grin and Lexie followed him into the room, before her eyes fell on the dress lying on the bed and a soft gasp sounded from her lips. "Mark.." She sighed softly as she leaned down to run her hand over the silken fabric of the dress, the dark blue shimmering beneath the light of the room and she smiled as she picked it up. "I'll go get ready." She said quickly as she hobbled into the bathroom and hung the dress there, and did a couple of more trips to fetch her toiletries, make up, shoes (that apparently Mark got as well), hair drier, combs, pins, and underwear before she locked herself into the bathroom to begin a long process of getting ready.

Mark sighed a little as he waited, not really having planned for Lexie to take that long. He looked up from the couch when Lexie took shaky steps in the flats he'd gotten her and emerged from around the door frame – and she took his breath away. Mark stared at her for a long minute, his lips parted as his eyes roamed her frame, the silken cloth of the dress hugging her curves. Mark pursed his lips for a minute and sighed – the cloth shedding part of the night would be later, not now. Now…now…Mark swallowed thickly and stood up, his eyes again assessing every inch of her.

The dress' halter tied around her neck, showing off her cleavage perfectly as it flowed beneath her arms and ended at the small of her back, leaving her back unclad. It flowed to the ground, hugging her curves at the hips before it moved around her with a simple flow to her feet. He could see the tips of the silver flats he'd gotten her, and he looked up again. Her hair was tied up in a French up-do, a couple of curled strands surrounding her faces as did the bangs that covered her forehead. Mark smiled and moved to take her hand, "Shall we?" He said with a smiled and Lexie nodded once as she hooked her hand through his, setting the crutches aside. She didn't need them. Lexie picked up the silver purse and they both left the apartment.

Mark escorted her in and they both found the tables, everyone was there – Arizona, Meredith, Derek, & Cristina. Mark laughed a little as he pulled a chair out for Lexie, "Sorry, someone got a little bit carried away getting ready." He said with a snicker and Lexie blushed as she pulled at the chair to sit down. All of them seemed pretty content – despite the tuxes and dresses, they all were casual. Happy. Talking, chattering, exchanging cases they got in today as they dined. It was normal. Lexie smiled. It had been a long while since she'd witnessed normal in Seattle.

"Alright everyone, be quiet for a minute." Mark muttered as he sat up straight and everyone turned to him. "I'm not making a toast, so there will be no tapping glances." He started with a grin and stood up. "We've been through hell and back." He started and then glanced down at each and every one of them, "And we made it." He said quickly, "And you guys – well, everyone here – I consider family. Even you, Yang." Mark muttered as he shot a glare towards Cristina who shrugged once, "In your dreams." She smirked back at him and leaned back into the chair to sip at her wine.

"I just wanted you guys to know that. I'm kind of grateful here. For this." He said and placed his hand over Lexie shoulder. "I'm serious, though. I mean, I'm not the best at giving sentimental speeches, that's Lexie's fort – but Seattle has changed the kind of person that I am. Derek's family was my only family. I wasn't someone people could turn to for help or for safety. Now I have you. And I am grateful neither of you died." Mark shrugged once, "So we can drink to that." Mark said with a smile, a sincere one as he held his glass up. Lexie smiled up at Mark and clinked her glass to his, before leaning forward to clink it to Meredith's apple juice glass then they all sipped at their wine.

The night slipped past their grips and was over far too soon – and everyone was leaving. Mark smiled at Lexie as he took her hand and sat beside her again as he watched the restaurant around them fall empty, "You remember this restaurant, right?" He asked as he tilted his head at her with a smile. Lexie pursed her lips before he turned to him, her eyes widening little, "You met dad here. That was practically our first date." Lexie mused and laughed a little.

"Yes, it was." He smiled at her and then took a deep breath. "You know I came here just for you – to show you how much you mattered to me. That I wanted your father to accept me, for your sake." Mark started as he turned to her. Lexie didn't notice the fact that the restaurant was completely empty, or the fact that the light had dimmed, or the fact that a few candles were lit all around them. Lexie was too immersed into Mark's words.

"You know I love you, Lexie. From day one, I knew that you were special. You are the one. And…what happened to us? All this time? All these obstacles? They only brought us together even more and I'm not ready to let anything come between us again." Mark muttered, "No shootings, or illegitimate babies, or crashes… or anything." Mark muttered as he reached into his pocket. Lexie's eyes widened as they fell on the velvet box in his hands. "Mark.." She breathed out and he shushed her as he went down on one knee before her.

"I love you, Lexie Grey. I will say it over and over again until you get bored of it. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you and only you and I'm not wasting any more time without being married to you. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he opened the box, his piercing blue eyes peering up at her. Lexie's eyes met his before they fell to the ring, simple yet elegant. Lexie's eyes welled up and she nodded quickly – she should have seen this coming, after all they'd had a deal. But she was too sucked into everything and now…now she swallowed thickly as she tried to suppress her tears, "My god, Mark, yes!" She exclaimed and laughed, reaching to wipe away the tears that lingered beneath her lashes.

Mark's smile stretched, ear to ear, as he took out the ring and slipped into onto her ring finger. He then reached up and encaged her within his arms, their lips meeting midway. He could feel her tears against his cheeks and he smiled as he pulled away, with his thumb stroking away the tears from her face. "I love you." He muttered into her lips, and Lexie smiled, "I love you too."

They stayed within each other's embrace, and the staff of the restaurant clapped from the shadows, leaving Mark laughing and Lexie again blushing as they both stood up to leave. He thanked the manager and then towed Lexie, his hand around her waist, towards the car once they were out on the street. He was literally trying to lift her off the ground. Despite what Lexie thought, he saw the limp. He heard the grunts of pain. Lexie didn't know he did. So he was trying to practically carry her on their way to the car. When Lexie's phone rang, she stopped and pulled it out. "That's the hospital." She scowled a little, and Mark frowned as he leaned over to peek at the caller's ID. "Why aren't they paging me?" She wondered aloud and Mark studied her face as she got the call.

"Lexie Grey." She said and held the phone close to her ear…only so it could fall out of her hand to the concrete the next minute, her knees buckling beneath her weakly at the shock of what she'd just heard.


	14. It Is What It Is

**A/N:**

**It's been such a long time since I wrote a good cliffhanger. I'm so glad with the feedback I got, I'm actually giddy and kind of relieved I wasn't murdered yet. But come on - have you really thought things would go so smoothly? I know I'm a sucker for happy endings and romance, but this is still a GA fanfic and I am doing my best to stay true to the original idea. **

**Anyways -  
LexieMcSteamy: Thank you so much for pointing out Lexie's allergy. I can't believe I forgot that. I went back and edited it. Thank you again love :D  
lgreyeyesonsloan: Yes, we do know that Meredith is pregnant. The survivor's 'party' Mark threw was a parallel to the party Callie threw after they won the lawsuit on the show - so if I'm right, it'd have been the last day of Mer's first trimester, which means she's past fifteen weeks pregnant so there would be a tiny baby bump somewhere. I hope this clears things up.**

**Please do leave any questions or comments or constructive criticism in the reviews, I really appreciate it! ~**

* * *

Lexie stood with the crowd of black, her eye staring down at the marble headstone, incapable of comprehending or processing what had happened in a whirlwind of three days. She could hear the priest speaking; she could see the people capturing handfuls of dirt to drop it onto the grave. She felt Mark's hand guide her forward, held her kneel down to grasp a handful to herself and drop it down the six feet deep hole in the ground. Her eyes stared ahead aimlessly at they shoveled the dirt pack into place, and the people dispatched. She didn't speak when Meredith told her they should leave now. She couldn't. She was still processing. How could this have happened? How could she have let this happen? How was this fair to anyone?

"Lexie?" Mark whispered as his fingers laced through hers, "Everyone's gone. We should leave." Mark said, his voice soft, compassionate – but she still couldn't answer him. She turned her head sideways and stared at him, "Wait at the car.." She croaked out and swallowed thickly, "Please?" She added at the end to make it sound less of an order and more of a request, or a plea. She needed to do this alone. Mark was hesitant, but he nodded slowly and pressed his lips to her cheek before he walked away. Meredith was lurking at the cemetery's gates – and frowned when saw Mark approaching without Lexie.

"She wants to be alone." Mark sighed and shook his head as Meredith attempted to walk in again. The blonde sighed and bit her lower lip nervously. "I'll wait." She said, and Mark nodded once as they both turned to stare at the greenery ahead of them, their eyes focused on the back of Lexie's black dress as her head was bowed down. They'd thought she was finally having her moment of mourning – that she finally allowed herself to cry after the three days that had gone by, but they were so wrong.

The twenty-nine year old brunette had moved forward to set her crutches on the ground, and then slowly sit down as well, sighing a little at the fractious sensation of the wet grass beneath her, and she shook her head as it soaked into her dress but she evidently let herself relax. She couldn't fold her legs beneath her, so she laid them out in front of her, looking like a toddler. Lexie was slowly but surely reaching the other side of the bridge. She was slowly but surely losing the need to have the crutches with her all the time. She was slowly but surely becoming the person she has always been. But that couldn't be possible now, right? She was a Grey. It was as if it were a curse, that last name. It was like they didn't deserve the happiness. It was like whenever something good happened, the world reciprocated with a thousand bad ones. Lexie didn't understand that – the odd balance of the world that deemed her and her sister, her family, victims. What kind of world was this?

She pursed her lips and leaned her head down to rest her temple onto her knuckles and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. She took deep breaths and swallowed thickly. She needed to understand, to recall. So she kept her eyes shut and retaliated all that happened.

_Mark's arm immediately tightened around Lexie's waist as she fell to the concrete ground, "Lexie!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening as he eased her to the ground and knelt down in front of her, "Lexie…Lex…talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked gently and patted her cheek, but she seemed to be in shock, so he grabbed the phone, "Who is it?" He demanded defensively._

"_Mark, it's Meredith." He heard the other Grey's voice over the phone and frowned, his gaze flickering to Lexie face before he refocused on the phone he held. "What happened?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he kept his arm around Lexie securely, rubbing her back gently – but she remained expressionless, like she was still in process. "Meredith, you better tell me what happened because your sister wouldn't speak." Mark spoke slowly._

"_Thatcher just got admitted." Meredith sighed once, and Mark's lips fell slack as his eyes glanced to Lexie's face again, twisting into a sympathetic expression as he pulled her close into his chest – aware that they were still very much in the street, but it was past midnight and no one would pay too much attention. "I had my pager on me so they paged. Apparently, he's rejecting the liver – and it has been a while since he's left the house so his neighbors decided to check on him and found him passed out in the kitchen."_

_Mark sighed heavily and nodded once, "We'll be there." He said and hung up, shoving Lexie's phone into his pocket. "Lexie…" He muttered softly, "He'll be fine, Lexie. You know that." He muttered as he tilted his head, pleading for her attention. When her eyes flickered to his face, he sighed, relieved and pursed his lips as pulled her close, hugging her there for a minute before he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Come on." He muttered gently as he helped her up on her feet and into the car._

_Lexie was silent, but her mind was everywhere. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why hadn't he called her? Why didn't she call him? Mark's eyes flickered occasionally to her face, a frown apparent on his. "Lexie." He started, "Talk to me."_

_Her eyes flickered to his and she sighed heavily. Yes, this was essential – sharing what she felt with Mark. He was her fiancé now. And she couldn't relapse back to folding onto herself. "My father is in the hospital." She said slowly and glanced sideways at him. He could see it, the struggle in her eyes. She tried to shield the fear, veil it with a mask of tolerance. She was trying to be strong. Mark nodded slowly at her statement, "He'll be fine." Mark repeated once, yet not promising. He didn't know how bad it was. He didn't want to give Lexie false hope. True, she was a surgeon and she was doomed to watching people lose their loved ones, but Lexie was still somehow fragile. He could never give her a false hope. It was too cruel._

_He pulled into the parking lot then moved quickly to her side to help her up. He needed to get her crutches and some comfortable clothes – maybe when she wasn't in this state. He couldn't leave her side now. Mark supported Lexie onto her feet, and they both trudged into the hospital through the Emergency doors. Lexie's eyes were searching frantically, "Have you seen Doctor Grey? Meredith Grey?" Lexie demanded once they got the nurses' station, "Page her for me." Lexie said, "Tell her it's her sister." Lexie finished quickly and glanced around, taking a deep breath. Mark admired her for the strength she showed. Had it been Mark, he would have been breaking through rooms and tossing away interns._

_Meredith soon came running into the ER, and directly towards the couple who were waiting. "Lexie." She breathed out quickly and wrapped her sister in a hug. Lexie reacted briefly, her arms holding onto Meredith's shoulder before she finally took a deep breath and stepped away, "What have you got?" Lexie said slowly, her voice low, solemn yet solidified. She was preparing for the worst. Mark's arm was still around her waist, his other hand rubbing along the length of her arm, trying to soothe her even though he really knew he couldn't._

"_He stopped taking his medicines. His immune system was up faster than we expected and immediately started rejecting the liver." Meredith muttered and sighed, "One of the neighbors said he'd fought with Danielle a week ago." _

"_She was the one reminding him of his medicines." Lexie exhaled, almost mortified, and suddenly and for a fraction of a second grateful for the 'tatted up skank's' existence before deciding she could hate her again. Danielle was well aware of Thatcher's weak memory, and yet she left him to fend for himself. Lexie was trying to find a reason for why exactly this was happening – because someone was to blame. _

"_Well…what's the prognosis? What will you do?" Lexie demanded again._

"_We put him back on the medicines and hopefully his immune system will respond. But we put him on the transplant list." Meredith sighed after that last sentence and Lexie's eyes welled up with tears. She knew Meredith couldn't give him part of her liver again. And Lexie wasn't a match – and Thatcher's blood was too rare to find a match for easily. Lexie felt the bitter pang in her chest, but she exhaled heavily, her breath shaking as did her body before she turned to lean her weight against Mark, tired from standing for so long but then she turned to Meredith again. "I want to see him." Lexie muttered and Meredith's eyes flickered to Mark's before she nodded slowly. She hated seeing her sister in such anguish, but what could she possibly do?_

_Thatcher wasn't doing pretty well. They'd opened him up when they got her, an exploratory surgery to survey the damage and the damage was severe. He was in luck that part of his liver was still functioning, but he was as yellow as a lemon and his vitals were not looking good. They put him back on the anti-immune system medicines and hoped to keep it that way. They even hoped for a miracle, that the last part of the liver could compensate for what was lost one his immune system's lines had backed down. But the odds for that happening were too low. They needed solid plans. For Lexie's sake. _

_Meredith led them through till they reached the ICU, and Lexie shuddered at the memory of that department of the hospital before she leaned into Mark for security and trudged behind Meredith until they stood before the glass that separated her from her withering father. At the sight of him, Lexie gasped, "Oh god." She whispered, mortified, her eyes widening as the tears fell from her eyes to roll down her cheeks freely. The man looked shrunken into the bed, his face a hundred years older – paler, yellower. The wrinkles had doubled. His hair, contrasted with the yellow skin, seemed whiter than before. He looked so weak. Lexie locked her jaw tightly as she turned her face into Mark's chest and exhaled into his chest, her shoulders rising and falling as she tried to regulate her breathing._

_Mark's eyes were fixed on Thatcher, before the fell to Lexie's face as he watched her reaction to her father's state. His hand wrapped tightly around her, moving to her shoulder so he could hold her closer to his chest, encasing her within his hold. Mark's eyes flickered up to Meredith's and she frowned a little, remaining silent. It was a long moment of silence as they let Lexie cope for what she'd seen. When she finally recovered, she stood up straight, as if trying to look tall. "I need to talk to Owen." She said, her voice still low. _

_Both Mark & Meredith were taken aback by this. "Why?" Mark asked with a frown, and Lexie glanced sideways at him before she shook her head once. "He's the chief of surgery, and I want to discuss any alternate methods to give my dad more time." Lexie explained briefly and stared at Mark. _

"_You needed me?" Came Owen's voice and Lexie turned around, pursing her lips before she nodded once. "How much time do you think he has before he goes into failure?" She asked straight away and pursed her lips._

"_His condition is tough, Lexie.." Owen started and frowned as he looked up at Thatcher then down at Lexie again, "I'd give him twenty-four hours." Owen mused and Lexie stared at him, agape, her eyes flickering nervously between her father and Owen._

"_Can't we put him on dialysis?" Lexie asked, frantic._

"_He hasn't gone into liver failure yet." Owen argued and frowned._

"_Are we going to wait for that?!" She exclaimed, and everyone on the floor turned to her with a scowl on their faces. Meredith fidgeted nervously and stepped forward to place a hand on Lexie's shoulder. Lexie sighed heavily and dropped her face into her hands, gritting her teeth. "What's his position on the transplant list?" She asked slowly and looked up._

"_He's high up on the list." Owen managed to confirm and flickered his gaze between Meredith and Lexie. Lexie sighed heavily, before the monitors behind her went wild – and her heart dropped to her feet. She whirled around too quickly, tipping off her balance, Mark's arms immediately wounding around her to hold her up as she watched Meredith & Owen run into the room, and call for a crash cart and a neuro consult. Lexie wanted to help. But her mind was blank as she watched them try to shock the life back into her weakened father._

_Derek came rushing in no time, and his eyes falling quickly on the intercranial pressure monitor, sighing heavily, "Cerebral Edema…he's stroking!" He announced grimly, "Push in one of Mannitol!" He said quickly, his eyes fixed on the monitor as he watched the stats. He sighed, "I'll need to perform a decompressive craniectomy right now, get him up to OR One!" Derek yelled loudly, and Meredith nodded quickly as did Owen. Everyone moved in sync, and her father's gurney was wheeled out before her eyes, all she could do – all she realized she was doing, was stare with wide eyes as silent tears freely flowing down her face._

_Mark sat down on the ground when Lexie let her weight off her feet, and he held her close, wrapping his arms around her again as the brunette hid her face into his chest, breathing heavily, again trying not to react too wildly. Her fingers clenched at Mark's shirt as she gasped and hiccuped, swallowing thickly. Mark sighed once and rubbed her back, "Come on…let's go get you into something more comfortable.." Mark muttered gently, trying to soothe her. Lexie's eyes drifted up to his and she nodded slowly. Mark sighed when she responded to him and stood up, not allowing her to walk this time. He put his arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back and swept her up into his chest._

_He took her to the attendings' lounge, that fell silent at their entrance and sat her down on the couch. He pulled out a pair of his scrubs from his cubby and sat down beside her, "Wear these." He smiled at her little as he placed the neatly folded scrubs in her arms. Lexie didn't attempt to smile, her mind busy – what was Derek doing now? Drilling? Removing? Watching her father's brain swell into place? Or watching him stroke out and die? _

_Mark's eyes drifted around them for a minute, and everyone disappeared. Now Mark and Lexie were left for their solitude. Lexie eventually sighed and gave in, sitting up a little and shrugging out of Mark's jacket. His hands untied the knot of the halter at the back of her neck and she slowly slithered out of the dress and put on Mark's scrubs. On any other occasion, Mark would marvel about how hot Lexie looked in his navy scrubs. But right now he just wanted to reach out to her, try to get her to understand that she wasn't alone. Little did he know, Lexie was barely processing what was going on around her. Everything was happening too fast for her to comprehend. One minute Mark was proposing, and the other…her father was dying? What the hell was this?_

_Mark hung up Lexie's dress close to Meredith's cubby and then sat down beside her again, leaning back to place an arm around her. Lexie instinctively leaned into him, her head resting on his chest as she remained silent. Mark rubbed her arm gently and pursed his lips._

"_What if he dies?" Lexie said, shredding the silence they were in. Mark's eyes drifted down to her face and he sighed a little, "Being a resident of heaven doesn't require pain or anti-immune system meds. I'd say it's a better place." He smiled down at her a little, trying to be as much of a comfort as he possibly could. Lexie sighed and closed her eyes again. She wanted to hold onto that belief. She knew he'd be in a better place. Lexie had gotten around to the concept of her parent's death when her mother died six years ago. They will die. It was life. However, she wasn't ready to let go of her father so soon, which was why all of this came as such a shock to her. Her mind was so busy she didn't even realize she'd drifted off, or that Mark had laid her down on the couch to stand up once Meredith, Owen, and Derek walked in. She stirred when he did – but kept her eyes shut._

"_He's stable for now…but his liver is already failing." Derek sighed once. Lexie couldn't see what they were doing or how their faces looked like, so she decided to not let her imagination get carried away with her._

"_We need to find a donor. Lexie won't handle his death. Not now. Not like this." That was Mark, his voice urgent and concerned._

"_Is it really not possible for me to do another transplant?" That was Meredith, sympathetic._

"_No, Meredith." Derek interrupted, "You do that and you'll not have enough liver in you." _

"_Then what other option do you suggest? Look at her? She hasn't said a word! She hasn't eaten! This is bad…she was only done with the trauma counselor recently. I don't want her back in there. We already dragged her there once."_

"_Could you be quiet? I barely got her to sleep!" _

"_I have a donor." Owen's voice interrupted, the only sound heard then was the sounds of their breathing and the shuffling of some papers. The papers were passed around, and the silence over took the room. It took Lexie all the will power she had to not just jump off the couch and snatch the papers from their hands._

"_You are the donor?!" Meredith exclaimed._

"_I'm a match." Owen answered, and Lexie frowned a little._

"_Why in the world would you do this?" Meredith demanded._

"_Because I owe it to her." Owen muttered, "It's the only way I could…even if by a fraction make up for putting you on that plane." _

"_Nobody is blaming you-" Mark started, but Derek cleared his throat. _

"_Owen." Derek started, "You're aware of how serious this is, right?"_

"_I'm the chief of surgery – of course I am. I am also aware that I should have paid more attention when I signed that paper."_

_That's when Lexie had to interfere. She sat up and looked up at them – they all seemed to freeze in place when she moved, and only Mark seemed to grasp that she's been awake all that time. He sighed and looked down, running his fingers through his hair. But Lexie diverted her gaze, and stared directly at Owen. All the….blame and hate and anger she felt towards the man suddenly disappeared into thin air like it had never existed. He was a valiant man. And he was true to his word…and Lexie should have never sent him those looks or ignored his presence in the hallways._

"_You..don't have to do that." Lexie whispered and shook her head once. Before Owen could interrupt, she started, "It was wrong of me, to treat you the way I did. But I needed to blame someone. I needed to put all the negative feelings I had in someone…and you were just right there. And I am sorry, Owen." Lexie sighed and bit her lower lip._

_Owen almost opened his mouth to say something, but their pagers went off wildly, "He's coding." Meredith announced and they took off running into the hallway. Lexie couldn't run. Not quite yet. So she stared after them helplessly. She had no crutches. Mark took her hand and wrapped and arm around her waist, towing her along – and literally lifting her feet off the ground so they could follow._

_But as soon as they arrived, Meredith was announcing the time of death and Derek was covering up Thatcher's face._

Lexie opened her eyes again and swallowed thickly. "Oh, dad." She whimpered, and covered her face into her hands. Lexie sobbed her heart out – pouring all of the anguish, the pain, and the guilt out into broken sobs that shook her tiny frame. She didn't know how much time she spent crying, but she did all the crying she needed to do until finally she felt…lighter.

Lexie stared at the engravings on the headstone for a long minute, then held out her left hand – as if showing someone her ring, "Mark proposed, you know." She rasped out and cleared her throat, "Right before you got admitted." She explained and smiled barely, "We were…celebrating at this restaurant. Because the plane crash chapter was over. And after everyone left, he just got down on one knee and did it." Lexie let out a weak laugh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Guess I'm walking down the aisle alone.." She whispered, and hiccuped a little, wiping away her tears. "But you'll be there with mom now." She sighed heavily, and then glanced sideways at the headstone right beside her father's, "You would have loved Mark, mom." She says, and closes her eyes. Lexie wanted to stay all day here and talk with her dead parents. She talked about everything. The crash. The shooting. Mark. His children. The proposal. The ring. Meredith…

The sun was setting when she was talking about the Medical Boards – and she'd only noticed when it was too dark to read the names on the headstones. "I'll visit again. I'll visit more. I promise." Lexie muttered, blinking once, smiling a little as she got up and held up the crutches against the ground quickly so she could stand up straight. Lexie blindly moved back to the gates. Much to her surprise, Meredith and Mark were waiting for her there. When she saw them, she smiled. Mark rushed to her side to wrap his arm around her waist and Meredith walked up to her, "Are you okay, Lexie?" She asked, tilting her head.

Lexie exhaled heavily and nodded slowly. She was okay, and her parents were together at last in a much better place than this cruel world. So she was okay.


	15. One Step Forward

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I know I promised weekly updates and I'm doing my best but this is a very critical time of the year. Everything is squished into one month - prom, school events, finals, SAT trials. It's so tiring, but I'm trying my best to keep my updates regular. I already have a couple of ideas in mind for future chapters! I am SO excited! *evil laugh***

**Enjoy this chapter - it's a big step for Lexie! I hope you like it~**

* * *

Lexie stood at the building entrance, watching as Mark loaded up the car – putting in their belongings. They would stay a whole day in New York, so they decided they may as well need some clothes. Mark knew very well she was not going to be flying on her own, so he wasn't planning on letting her go on her own. Meredith was standing beside Lexie, one arm wrapped around her sister, the other holding Zola's hand a she glanced around curiously. Lexie was shaking, the idea of going to airport striking a fear to her heart.

"It'll be fine. I flew. You'll be fine." Meredith muttered quietly, trying to sound plausible to her sister, but Lexie wouldn't yield her wooden stance. Meredith sighed and just stood beside her sister. She could see the bus that would take the other residents from the hospital take off, and as it did, Derek ran across the street over to them in his navy scrubs. "So are you ready to go?" He asked Mark as he shut the trunk.

"Yeah, we're set." Mark exhaled once and placed his hands over his waist. Derek eyed him carefully and Mark nodded once. Derek couldn't help his concern as his eyes flickered between both Mark & Lexie. He wasn't sure whether it was time for them to fly again, but it was inevitable. Lexie had spent the past six months, half of which she spent bed ridden – or wheel chair ridden before she even managed to stand up, studying for her boards. She didn't want to waste a whole year and not be a doctor certified by the medical board, and Derek understood that. She wanted something to hold onto.

Lexie groaned a little and bent down a little, placing a hand over her mouth. Mark, Derek, and Meredith frowned as their eyes focused on her, concerning lighting up immediately as Mark stepped forward, "Lex." He frowned as he placed a hand over her back. She swallowed thickly and shook her head once as she reached to grab Mark's hand before she stood up again and took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She breathed out heavily and swallowed the lump in her throat thickly.

Lexie glanced around once she managed to get the nausea under control and sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I'm fine. I'm nervous." She huffed and shook her head. Mark and Meredith exchanged quizzical looks. This has been going on for days now. The nausea, the pallor, the fatigue – she didn't even eat much anymore. At the mention of the flight, she'd try to get to the bathroom as fast as she possibly could. Meredith sent Mark a sharp look and he nodded once; of course, he'd be taking care of her. Of course he would. "Come on, Lex. We don't want to miss the flight." He muttered as he held his hand out for her.

Lexie stared down at his hand and took a deep, heavy breath before she nodded once and wrapped her sister in a one-armed hug and Derek as well, "I'll see you in a couple of days." She said with a smile, but her voice was still dark. Would she see them in a couple of days?

Meredith and Derek nodded, and Lexie placed her hand in Mark's hand, letting him lead her as she limped her way into the car. Once they were in the car, Lexie immediately brought out Callie's flashcards from her bag and started reading them over and over again. Mark sighed once, "Lexie, you need to relax." He muttered as he drove through the sound highway, the only sounds around them being the cars rushing by their windows. In no time, they'd caught up with the airport bus that was transferring the residents. Lexie's eyes shot up to Mark's face and she swallowed thickly.

She was reminded with Sara's words – sharing what she felt with Mark during the trip was essential. "I'm scared." She muttered and frowned as she looked at him. Mark nodded slowly and reached over to take her hand, "Don't be." He muttered, "We'll be fine." He said and smiled at her briefly, his eye flickering between her and the road before she eventually caved and nodded slowly, looking down at the flash cards again.

In no time they'd arrived at the Sea-Tac International Airport. After all, SeaTac wasn't that much outside of Seattle; it took them only twenty minutes, add an extra twenty since the traffic was harsh that evening. Mark parked his car in the parking lot, in his mind already calculating the time and money he'd pay for keeping the car there. As he helped Lexie out of the car, a worker rushed with the trolley and nodded once at Mark. They both unloaded the bags, and Lexie held onto her purse dearly. Mark then moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her to help her move – a frown apparent on his face. The limp was recurrent now – it was worrying him, but Lexie brushed it off. Callie told him that if it got painful, she should rest in a wheelchair again for a while.

They saw the crowd of residents, easily recognized them by the red hair that clad the back of April Kepner's head. "Kepner!" Mark called, and April whirled around. "Did you figure out where the gate is?" He asked, and April nodded quickly, "Yes! It's the eighth terminal." She said and pointed towards the direction of it. Mark nodded once, "Okay, I'll go get the baggage in." Mark sent the exact same look Meredith had sent him earlier to April and she nodded quickly with wide eyes, replacing his place at Lexie's side as the man pushed the trolley away past the security.

April glanced sideways and Lexie and frowned a little when she saw how pale Lexie's face seemed to be before she took a deep breath, "Relax. You'll be fine. American Airlines are the best, so you don't have to worry." April said softly and Lexie glanced sideways at the redhead, pursing her lips. Lexie had always taken an interest in annoying the hell out of April, and then she started liking her, a little– now she just liked her. She nodded slowly and looked down, grunting a little as she stretched her leg. "Do you want to sit down?" April offered, concerned and Lexie shook her head.

Lexie looked up when Mark came back and smiled at him, shifting her weight from April's petite body to Mark's sturdy one, sighing a little as she let herself relax. Mark walked them towards the terminal and eased her down on the chair, "Maybe you should have let Callie run a couple of tests." Mark complained a little as he noticed the wince she made when she sat down. Lexie shot him a glare and shook her head, "You heard what Jared said. If I give in to the pain now, I will never walk on my own." She complained and Mark sighed. Lexie nodded once at him and then smiled, "Relax. I am the one who should be freaking out here."

"Well, I've never been an examiner for the medical boards before." Mark mused loudly and shrugged – it was true. The plastics colleague that had been arranged to examine the residents couldn't make it for some reasons that were still veiled to Mark – however, when he was offered the position, he couldn't say no. After all, it was all the more reason why he should go to New York with Lexie. It was just like things were working out for him just right. Owen had refused letting Mark go, until the offer came up.

"Calling for passengers of The American Airlines flight 5566 heading to the JFK airport in New York City Airlines to terminal eight." The intercom announced and Lexie looked up, her face losing color again. Mark noticed the change of color and wrapped his arm around her, "Relax." He whispered, and Lexie took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Six hours – she can do six hours, right?

The couple rose and started towards the gate as people moved towards it to start boarding. Lexie tried to daze off, letting Mark handle all the paper work and whatnot. In no time, she was settled in her seat, and her hands fumbled helplessly with the belt before she shakily clicked it in and turned away from the window to lean her head down on Mark's shoulder, which was as tense as Mark was.

"Welcome aboard the American Airlines flight 5566 on a B767-300 aircraft, commencing from the SeaTac International Airport in Seattle to final destination, the JFK International Airport in New York. The trip will be six hours long and we will be flying …."

Lexie blocked out everything. How high they were flying, what the temperature was going to be…she didn't care. Lexie shut her eyes tightly, her fingers lacing through Mark's as she felt the plane turn into the run. Her fingers held on Mark's tightly when it sped up and tilted up into the air. Her breathing hitched at every jostle, a soft whimper sounding off her lips as the plane remained tilted up wards. Lexie felt Mark's arm wound around her, holding her close in his side. Lexie buried her face into his chest and kept her eyes shut as Mark rubbed her back. The hum of the plane faded as the flight attendants started going around, telling that seatbelts can be removed now.

Lexie lifted her head a little when the people's chatters rose and the babies in the plane started whimpering, her eyes then drifting to Mark's who smiled at her encouragingly. Lexie swallowed thickly and nodded slowly as she sat straight up, leaning back into the seat and tilted her head back as her eyes stared out of the window. She'd marveled on how beautiful the sight was on her flight from Boston to Seattle. Before she could even think of the other trip, Lexie took a deep breath to clear her mind and look forward again as the tiny television screens came to life.

The flight was quiet, Lexie curled up into Mark's arm, and her eyes shut as were his. At least it was quiet for the two of them. People around them acted so normally, like they had no idea that the plane they were on may do away with their lives. But of course, the odds for someone to be in one crash in a lifetime were barely past one percent – so how would they know?

The flight attendant was distributing meals on First Class when suddenly the plane jostled, and Lexie's eyes snapped open wide as she glanced around. The plane jostled for three more minutes continuously, before the pilot's voice echoed above them, "We are experience some air turbulence and request all passengers to remain seated and secure their seat belts. Thank you."

Air turbulence, that's how it all started. Lexie's blood ran cold and her skin itched at her. Mark saw the horror-stricken expression of her face and rubbed her back gently, "Lexie, relax. It's not happening again." Mark frowned as he undid his seat belt to sit at the edge of his seat to get a direct view of her face. When Lexie saw he undid the seatbelt, she shook her head quickly, "Put it back on. Put it back on!" She said quickly, her voice too terrified to rise above a hoarse whisper.

The plane jostled again, and the lights flickered. Lexie's heart rate picked up; she could feel her heart hammering against her chest, the lump rising to the base of her throat. Mark, too, glanced around with a tense look in his eyes. The jostling slowly turned to shaking; the once calm plane was filled with people shrieking and babies crying.

Lexie felt her head spin suddenly, and when the pilot's voice explained the pressure in the cabins had decreased and when the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling above them – it was very clear why. Lexie's hand shot up to strap the mask on her face, glancing sideways to make sure Mark had his mask on as well. Their wide eyes met – and it was almost like they knew what will happen next. Lexie almost muttered the words the pilot said next.

"One of the main engines has bailed and we are forced to perform a crash landing. All passengers and staff are required to remain seated and secure their seatbelts on."

Lexie felt a sudden moment of serenity down on her and she closed her eyes. The world was mocking her – it was.

"Lexie…" She heard Mark whisper, but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Lexie…" His voice became louder just as the hustle around them blended into a deafening crescendo.

"Lexie!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, glancing around. She was still in the plane, still in Mark's arms. The plane was quiet, the lights dimmed. Her eyes drifted up to Mark's face and remained fixed on his worried gaze. "Wh-what?" She eventually managed to croak out, blinking furiously. Mark frowned and tilted his head as he reached to brush the hair matted against her cheek back, caressing it gently, "We're going to land." He answered her hesitantly and lifted a brow.

"It was dream." Lexie whispered, her shoulders slumping as she leaned forward to bury her face into her hands. Mark sighed – he could tell what exactly she'd dreamt about. His hand moved to her back and started rubbing it slowly, "It was just a dream." He repeated, his voice soothing.

"I slept for six hours." Lexie scowled and looked up at Mark, who nodded slowly, "That's good; you won't be so jet lagged when we get there." He approved once and gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded slowly and sat up, leaning back into the comfortable first class seats.

The seatbelts signs lit up again, and sooner than later did the plan start slowly losing its height. When the wheels touched the ground, Lexie's hand gripped Mark's as she shut her eyes tightly. The plane eased into a slow roll, changing direction to adjust with the boarding gate attached to the terminal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, American Airlines Flight 5566 landed successfully in the John. F. Kennedy Airport on six pm, three pm in Seattle's timing. Passengers are kindly required to remain seated as the plane is in motion. Thank you for boarding American Airlines and we wish you board American Airlines again. American Airlines, the new American is arriving. This was Pilot Jonathan Price, signing off. The first class passengers may begin to disembark the plane."

Mark rose to his feet as the plane stopped moving, and Lexie pursed her lips as he got their light luggage and her crutches from the compartments above their heads. He helped her up and let her lead the way through to the gate. "Thank you for boarding American Airlines." The flight attendant offered with a smile, and the couple nodded at her with a sincere smile as they stepped out into the New York air.

It was lighter than Seattle, and despite the sun already beginning to set, the sky was beautifully clear. Lexie smiled broadly as she started around before Mark wrapped an arm around her waist and they descended the stairs slowly, towards the shuttle that was waiting to transfer them to the airport. Of course, none of the residents were to be found because they were on the business class, so they still hadn't disembarked the plane yet.

However, past the visa works as Lexie paced around a little to stretch her feet while waiting for Mark to get their bags, she heard April's shrill voice call out to her and despite how ebullient that girl's voice was, Lexie couldn't mask the proud grin that stretched on her face. "You made it!" April exclaimed loudly and threw her arms around the brunette, who laughed and nodded once. "I did." She answered and smiled. The two girls chatted for two long minutes until Mark showed up, pushing the trolley with their bags.

"I'll go get my bags now." April said and gave Lexie a quick one armed hug, "I'll see you at the hotel." April waved once as she hurried towards the baggage recovery. Lexie turned back to Mark, who smiled at her broadly, "You did it." He said and Lexie exhaled, feeling the heavy load on her heart lift. She hobbled alongside Mark, stepping out into the fresh New York air. The shuttle outside with the huge red 'H' was waiting outside for them. Mark would have rented a car and towed Lexie around, but that was why they were staying a couple more days.

Mark & Lexie conquered the seats at the very front and she sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes gazing outside of the window curiously. Slowly, the residents and the red-headed attending got into the shuttle, and when the number was complete – the doors were shut and they took off into the vast streets of New York City. Lexie stared at Mark's face most of the time, and she smiled when she saw the recognition light in his blue eyes. This was his home; it must feel good to be back, even if temporarily.

The amount of people that Lexie saw in what – an hour? – surpassed the amount of people she'd seen in Boston & Seattle. Lexie marveled at the people and how different they looked, walking, riding bicycles – wearing all colors and whatnot. What she'd seen in TV wasn't a lie, surprisingly so. Mark smiled at the interest she had in the city where he grew up. That was only the exterior to the City That Never Sleeps. There were the quieter avenues, the ones with the townhouses that were his home - the Shepherd townhouse in Upstate, that is.

The shuttle eased into a stop in front of the main gates of none other than the Hilton New York, and the residents got off the shuttle, towing their duffels with them on their way. Mark helped Lexie off the step and then went to get their bags, a little more bloated than others because they had a secret vacation all planned for themselves. The bell boy came along and took their bags, following them to the reception. Mark had had Lexie's reservation canceled, and took a better room for both of them to stay at, even if for only one night. He was planning on taking her to his place after – and he was grateful he hadn't sold it yet. Mark received the key card and signed down his name, and then led Lexie to the lobby where the names would be registered for the examination. As soon as they walked into said hall, Lexie stared agape at the amounts of residents – who seemed to pile up over each other in every corner. "Woah."

"Woah, indeed." Mark mused and blinked once as he toward Lexie towards the registration counter, which was beneath the huge 'ANNUAL MEDICAL BOARDS EXAMINATION' sign. Lexie smiled at Mark as she stood in line, and she waited very patiently as it moved at least one little inch once a person was done. Finally, she'd arrived, and she wrote down her name, her position, and her place of occupation. Mark too went to sign his arrival as examiner. The two of them met at the elevators, and instinctively, Mark's arm fell to her waist to hold up most of her weight again. It was like he could simply tell that walking had become tiring. Lexie smiled as she leaned into Mark's arms when they walked into the elevator – however, a little surprised when they saw a couple kissing when the doors opened. As soon as the couple scurried out and the two walked in, they burst into laughter. Neither of them understood the sexual dynamic of an elevator, but as it seemed – it wasn't just a Seattle Grace Mercy West thing.

Lexie sighed softly as she trudged into the room and set her crutches aside, easing herself down on the bed. "I'm tired." She sighed heavily and shut her eyes tightly. She felt the bed dip beneath her as Mark sat down, and reached to stroke her hair out of her face. "Let's take a shower and sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." He offered with a smile, and Lexie frowned as she opened her eyes and moved her gaze towards his nervously. Mark laughed, "Lexie – you will do fine. You are the smartest resident I have met so far. You're going to blow them away with your brains. Plus, they can't fail a girl with crutches." He joked once and leaned down to peck her lips as Lexie laughed.

The matter of her 'incapability' was handled so lightly now – Lexie wanted that. It wasn't a big deal and she wouldn't need the crutches in a few months. Jokes were cracked to make the air lighter, and Lexie was glad it had so easily been believed. They all had faith in her, and that made her even strong than ever.

Mark helped Lexie sit up slowly and picked her up, rendering her into a giggle fit as he carried her to the bathroom – the rather majestic one that is. He set her down and stripped out of his clothes slowly just as she did, and they both got into the shower. The hot water dribbled over their tense muscles, and Lexie could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin as she leaned her head against Mark's chest - in return, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Lexie smiled, her eyes fluttering upon, shielded beneath the wet bangs that matted against her forehead as her eyes lingered on the ring that was resting on her ring finger. They still didn't discuss the wedding – After Thatcher's funeral, Lexie had thrown herself into getting ready for the boards that had to reluctantly leave the wedding planning for later. Mark though, always worked on distressing her…in his own ways.

Mark used the shower gel to rub her back and shoulders gently, pressing against the knots to straighten them away. She wrapped herself in a towel once they were done and Mark gave her one of his shirts – as Lexie busied herself into going through her bag to find the suite she was going to wear the next morning just as Mark hung his out. They both clambered into the bed, and Lexie sighed loudly as she curled up into his chest. Mark smiled, "You'll be great." He whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead and Lexie smiled once as she nodded slowly. "I love you." He muttered, feeling the need to remind her, just like he said when he proposed.

"I love you too." Lexie whispered, and let her body finally relax into his, a peaceful wave slumber sucking her in.


	16. Bright Eyes

**A/N:**

**It has been such a long while since I updated, and I am so sorry! I had such a rough writer's block with the chapter following this one but I managed to finally write it out and I'm very proud of it! I have such a great story line coming up and I know most of you have already guessed but I'm just terribly exited, okay? Also, I'm going to have a surprise chapter coming up soon.**

**Also, oh my god, the Grey's two part finale starts today. I may actually die. WHY YOU FALL ON THE STAIRS, MEREDITH?  
And, and, Eric Dane's new show! If you haven't checked out the trailer, check it out NOW! It's called 'The Last Ship' and it's a Michael Bay show, and it has been picked up by TNT for the 2014 Summer. I'm just dead, okay? Now we have to wait till Chyler picks up another show because I need her on my TV again.**

**Anyways, do leave me your reviews! I hope none of you have forgotten about the story - and I hope you enjoy this chapter (Even though I think it could have turned out better, tell me what you think guys)**

* * *

"Rise and shine."

Lexie felt Mark's breath tickle her ear and she rolled her shoulders a little, curling up some into his chest. Mark smiled at her and leaned down again, "Wake up, Lexie." He purred into her ear and captured her ear lobe between his lips, nibbling gently onto the pliable flesh. Lexie moaned a little in protest and twisted, trying to move out of Mark's arms but he kept his hold around her steady. Lexie groaned and rolled her eyes beneath her lids as Mark trapped her and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"Mark, stop." She muttered sleepily as she tried to hide her face into his bare chest. Mark shook his head once as he held her close to him tightly, "Come on, you need to get up and eat. Your boards are in two hours." He said and Lexie's eyes snapped wide open. It was as of the mention of the boards sent her brain into a spur of cartwheels and her stomach fluttered. The nausea washed over her quicker than it did before and she shot up straight in bed, wincing at the sudden movement before she clambered out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Mark quickly moved at her side to keep her from falling, already following her lead into the bathroom.

Lexie's body collapsed over the toilet and her hands quickly lifted the lid as she heaved over it. Mark's hand tugged her hair back and he frowned as he stared down at her, "Lexie?" He muttered and she shook her head once, before it all came out. Mark sighed and rubbed her back, shaking his head as well. It has been a pattern for almost two weeks now – the simple mention of the boards or the plane flight and Lexie would be hurling all that had previously been in her stomach. At the beginning, he thought it was fear because of the flight, but now he settled for fear from the boards. But didn't Lexie know already that she could do it?

Once she was done, Mark lifted her up to the sink slowly and let her rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. He helped her limp back to the bed and sat her at the edge of it. "How are you feeling?" He asked as brushed back her hair. Lexie's eyes met his briefly and she pouted, "Terrified." She answered.

"Lexie," Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're practically the only resident in this country who doesn't have to be terrified of exams. You're amazing. You'll do it." Mark smiled at her and Lexie pursed her lips, feeling slightly comforted by his words. "Do you want to eat anything?" He asked and Lexie pursed her lips. He was wondering if she was getting nauseous again, but she surprised him with a long list of breakfast necessities. Except Mark really shouldn't have been surprised much – She was such a stress eater.

Mark shook his head slowly as he pecked her lips before standing up, his eyes roaming around the hotel room they stayed at before finally settling on the phone resting on the nightstand. He picked it up and watched as Lexie got up and limped to the dresser. He made the order and hung up just as Lexie was done braiding her hair up around her head, letting only her bangs fall loose and a few curls around her face. He smiled at her and then picked up both their suits from the wardrobe to lay them out on the bed before he went into the bathroom to freshen up.

When he was out, Lexie was slipping her feet into the navy blue ballerina flats. She stood up slowly and smiled, holding her arms apart to show him how the blazer hugged her curves and closed at the tiny button just beneath her breasts. "You look sexy." He said with a grin as he started towards her, but she immediately placed her hands between their bodies, "Ah-ah, after the boards you can do whatever you want to do." Lexie grinned at him and Mark rolled his eyes as he picked up his dress shirt and started buttoning it on.

Mark pulled on his pants and grabbed the tie, slinging it over his neck as he lifted the collar to start tying it. "Let me do that!" Lexie exclaimed quickly as she got up, setting down her lipstick so she could limp over to Mark and grab the loose ends of the tie. "You're limping." Mark stated, frowning a little, concern etched onto his face. Lexie shrugged once, "It's okay. I'll get over that." Lexie answered with a small smile as she adjusted the tie and laid it over his chest, running a hand over it as she smoothed down the collar and grinned up at Mark.

Mark sighed once and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, reminding himself to take her to Jared as soon as they got back to Seattle. There was a knock on the door as they pulled away, and Mark laughed when Lexie exclaimed, "Food!"

He opened the door and let the room service push in the trolley with the food on it, before he slipped the tip subtly into his hand and nodded him off, closing the door. Since they had a pretty costly room, they had a patio with a nice view of New York where they could have their breakfast peacefully. The examiners were only required to go after an hour, which meant a longer wait for Lexie. Mark tilted his head towards the patio and Lexie smiled as she followed his lead, and sat down as he started moving the plates to the table.

"No wonder you love New York so much." Lexie whispered in awe as the wind tickled her face. She smiled and sipped at her orange juice, leaning back into the seat. Mark stared at her for a minute and smiled, "I do." He answered simply as he stared at the view ahead again. It was true – New York had always been his home, but right now his home was, is wherever Lexie will be.

"I'm going to give you a proper tour of The City That Never Sleeps." Mark announces as he glances back at her, watching the grin spread onto her face quickly. "And you're going to fall in love with New York too." He said with a smile and Lexie pursed her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Mark, you've been going on and on about this tour for a whole month now. You're more excited about showing me New York than about the fact that you are an examiner." She teased and Mark shrugged once, an innocuous grin stretching on his face.

Mark watched silently as she ate – still very amused at how much food such a petite person could get into her mouth all at once. But then again, he also found it adorable and endearing. Lexie wasn't one of those anorexic women who watched her weight constantly. Mark could enjoy caramel apple and cotton candy with her and never listen to her complain about her body. It was definitely an advantage, that she had such high metabolism. Her body was perfect to him – and perfection was a big deal to Mark. After all, he was a plastic surgeon. He was a perfectionist.

Sooner than later, their plates had been wiped clean and both of them were getting ready for their quests. Mark held the door for her, "After you, Doctor Grey." He said with a wink and bowed his head slightly. "Why, thank you, Doctor Sloan." Lexie grinned as she hobbled with her crutches out into the corridors. They got into the elevator and Mark pressed the button to the floor that the FDA had reserved.

"Good luck." She'd said with a shaky smile and Mark glanced down at her, before he pushed her up against the elevator's wall and pressed his lips to hers, not really bothering with the moan of complaint that slowly turned into one of pleasure. Eventually he pulled away, a smirk on his face, "You too." He answered ever so innocently and stepped away as the doors swept open. Lexie glanced back at herself in the shiny interior walls of the elevator, wiping at her lips before she narrowed her eyes at Mark and stalked past him with a grin on her face. She found April seated on the seats they'd set up for residents to wait in, and Mark disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Are you nervous?" April started – her voice shrill and shaky. "I'm not. I mean, they'll recognize me. I'm the girl who sweated like a pig and started talking about Jesus in front of them and subsequently failed, but I'm not nervous." She laughed, and Lexie frowned, glancing sideways at her irritably. "You know, for someone who has failed, I'm not nervous at all!" She exclaimed loudly. All the residents sitting around them turned their heads towards April, and she sank into her seat diffidently.

"Jackson's not here. Stop thinking about him." Lexie flat out said to her and lifted both brows when April's eyes widened, daring her to disagree. The ginger eventually sighed and sulked, "It's just…" Lexie stared at her pointedly, "You're right, you're right. This is my moment. This is my future. The last thing I need is letting Jackson ruin my opportunity at this again."

"Atta girl." Lexie smiled at her broadly and looked ahead again, staring at the patterns of the luxurious wallpaper. She closed her eyes and remained perfectly still; tuning out all the noises around her and recalling everything she'd leaned over her years as a medical student and as a doctor. Her mind was slowly flooded with memories of everything again – and Lexie remained in her trance-like state for a very, very long time.

"Lexie Grey!" They'd called her name, and her eyes snapped open just as she put the perfect closure on Paulina's case, a smile stretching on her face. She looked up at the woman who stood at the door, waiting for her. She pulled herself up onto her feet, grabbing her crutches, and hobbling into the room. She greeted the three examiners with a professional smile and sat down on the seat that was situated in the middle of the room, setting her crutches against the wall.

"Good evening, Doctor Grey."

* * *

Lexie stepped out of the room with a grin on her face – she did so great! Or at least, she thought she did. She had no doubts that she didn't. She answered everything eloquently, debated plausibly, and eventually got her way. She saw the looks of approval in the eyes of her examiners – and that alone had her do a small victory dance inside her mind.

Lexie quietly made her way into the elevator and back to her and Mark's room. She was aware that since Mark was an examiner – their little tour would start precisely three days from today. Well, she could go shopping or stay on face time with Meredith – really, she could do anything. She was very sure New York wouldn't bore her. Mark still had four more hours of examining residents ahead of him, so she decided to make the best of that time.

She changed into comfortable clothes, a pair of jeans and a shirt, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she left a note on the night stand and left the hotel. Since she wasn't allowed to drive, a cab was called for her – or more like a personal driver really. After all, she was in the Hilton New York. Lexie pushed the sunglasses up her nose and climbed into the BMW, "Where to, Miss?" The chauffer asked.

Lexie pursed her lips for a moment and remained silent as she thought.

"You're not from here." The chauffer concluded with a gentle smile as he glanced up at her through the rearview mirror. She could see the wrinkles around the gentle, old brown eyes and she smiled, nodding once. "No, I'm not." She said with a smile.

"Do you want to do anything in particular, Miss?" He asked again.

"Well, I want to go to Central Park." Lexie laughed a little and shrugged. The chauffer laughed, "Central Park it is."

Lexie settled into the comfortable seat, making sure the crutches were secured beside her as she stared outside the window at the people and buildings rushing by before her eyes. Lexie was pretty sure she'd seen only one percent of New York so far and yet she was still very sure that she'd seen what is more than the population of Seattle. She smiled as she relaxed into the seat and waited to reach her destination.

"Here we are, Miss." The chauffer announced as he parked the car. He rushed out of the car to open the door for her and offer a hand to help her up. Judging from his face, she could tell that he was probably as old as her father – he even had that wisp of paternal gentleness in his eyes. Lexie couldn't help but relax around the old man. He pulled the crutches out and held them out for her, "Thank you." Lexie said earnestly as she propped the sun glasses on top of her head.

"Why don't you walk with me…um…" Lexie started hesitantly and narrowed her eyes – she didn't exactly catch his name, before she looked down at the golden name pin attached to his uniform's pocket, "Albert? Why don't you walk with me? I'll probably get lost anyways." Lexie offered with a smile and tilted her head.

Albert looked astounded for a minute before he nodded once and smiled, "After you, Miss."

"Lexie." She said as she started towards the entrance of the park, "Call me Lexie."

"Lexie." Albert said hesitantly and then smiled at her - a toothy smile, so adorable because it was so excited, just like a child's.

The two walked silently for a long time, Lexie's eyes drifting around her all the while. Children were playing in a corner – guys were throwing Frisbees to their dogs – joggers and cyclers filled the walk. It was so lively that it brought a smile to Lexie's face. Her eyes spied the hotdog cart and she grinned like an idiot. She'd always watched in movies how New Yorkers bought their hot dogs and squirted mustard all over the place – she wanted to try that.

"Albert, do you want a hot dog?" She asked as she turned towards the man who glanced sideways at her, shrugging a little, trying to remain modest. "Oh come on, it will be fun." She said quickly as she started towards the cart and ordered two. She handed one to Albert, and took one for herself – hobbling away on one foot so she could sit down on the bench nearby and eat the hot dog.

"This is actually good!" She exclaimed with a laugh and glanced sideways at Albert who too busied himself with his own sandwich. She wiped the extra mustard from her fingers once she was done and leaned back a little, her eyes wandering over the scenery before her – the lake, and the boats floating within it. It was a sight that made her smile gently, tilting her head. She'd barely gone out when she was in Seattle. Well, at least not after graduating that is, graduating high school.

After some more moments of silence, Lexie glanced sideways at Albert and smiled when she'd seen him smile, "You don't actually do this a lot, do you?" She asked and tilted her head.

"Not really. I am a chauffeur – my job requires me to stay within the vicinity of the car I drive." He said with a simple shrug and Lexie narrowed her eyes a little.

"Well, I'll stay at the hotel for three more days. Give me your number." She said quickly as she brought out her phone. Albert hesitated before he dictated the number to her and smiled at her as she put her phone away. She could see the question lingering in his eyes. "Your job is amusing – you need to be able to use it every once in a while." Lexie explained with a grin.

"I don't stumble upon people as kind as you on daily basis." He says with a shrug, a slightly mischievous look in his eyes – the same childish excitement there. It was like talking about patients behind their backs – immoral but fun. Lexie shook her head and laughed a little, "I could tell. I mean, after all, I could guess the type of people who stay at the Hilton." She shrugged once as she leaned back into the bench.

They got up after wards and went on walking, until she started limping and felt her side ache. They detoured and walked back. "Albert, do you know where I can find a pharmacy? I need to refill some of my prescriptions." Lexie said, gesturing sheepishly to her crutches. Albert nodded once and showed her to the pharmacy just across the street, "I'll get the car so you don't have to cross the road again." He said quickly as he rushed back.

Lexie walked up to the pharmacist and smiled as she extracted her pill bottles and held them out, "Could you refill these please?" She asked kindly and waited patiently. Her eyes drifted around, before she trudged a little into the hygiene care section. Her eyes settled on the tampons and she pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes in thought as she tried to remember when last period was. If they were staying for five more days then she ought to make sure she had something on her.

Lexie picked up the pack – before her eyes zeroed on a different kind of box. Lexie lingered a little as she stepped away from the shelf to the other one decorated with pink boxes – same product, just many, many names and many, many designs. Lexie glanced sideways nervously, "Nah." She muttered as she stepped away, before she glanced over her shoulder once. Lexie locked her jaw, resolute.

That didn't stop her hand from snatching a box from the shelf.

She hobbled back to the shelf and paid for everything, before she shoved the pink box into her bag, deep down beneath all her things so that it wouldn't be easily found, before she put her pill bottles back and picked up the other opaque plastic bag. When she stepped out, the car was waiting for her – so she smiled hesitantly and stepped into its warm comfort. She relaxed back into the seat silently, until Albert had started playing some music. She laughed a little, unable of containing herself of dancing in her seat to Grease music.

She got out of the car and watched Albert drive off, a small smile etched on her face as she made her way back to the room. She clicked the key card in and walked in to find the jacket lying on the back of the chair, and she grinned.

"Lexie?" Mark called as he peeked around, and a relieved sigh left his lips when he saw her. He appeared from behind the wall and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her, "Don't you leave like that." He scowled down at her and lifted a brow.

"I'm not a child, Mark. And New York doesn't intimidate me." She said with a grin as she set her bag and crutches aside. Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "What do you got there?" He asked and lifted a brow.

"Tampons." Lexie answered with a grin.

"Oh no, no sex for a week." Mark grumbled as pressed his lips to hers again, letting his lips drift along her jaw and down to her shoulder, "I better make the best of the time that I have." He muttered and leaned down to gently lift her up into his chest bridal style. Lexie laughed a little as he lay her down, her eyes drifting up to meet his – for the night, distracted from the pink box that lay deep within her bag.


	17. Give Me A Sign

**A/N:**

**This is officially the longest chapter I've written! This was the one I had a writer's block in, so I had to rewrite it a couple of times to make sure it didn't come out as choppy as the first draft was. Anyways, I'm so glad with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also - As of 18th of May to the 27th, I'll be sucked into the whirlwind that is final exams of sophomore year. I'm not sure of whether I'll update daily like I did last exams, but I will be working on some chapters to put in store so I could post after the exams. If I disappear within that time, you'll know why. But then it's going to be SUMMER! **

**As for the last Grey's episode - WOW. Flash mob proposal was my favorite moment. But I'm more than sure that Matthew's dying the next episode anyways, because Shonda Rhimes is an axe wielding murderer. Other than that, the episode was great! CAN NOT WAIT FOR THE FINALE!  
Also, don't forget to watch all Slexie episodes and the season 8 finale on May17th (This Friday!) It's a tribute to Lexie Grey! **

**Enough with the rambling! Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

"Upper East Side, 206 East 95th Street…yes, the building's called The Omni. Deliver them to Jefferson. Here," Mark extracted an extra twenty dollar bill from his pocket and stared down the taxi cab into submission, "I'll find you if these bags don't arrive there safely and complete." He threatened as he placed the bill into the driver's hand. The guy nodded once, placing a firm look on his face. A seven hour trip from the Hilton to Mark's place was what the guy signed up for – but he had a good pay to compensate for the lost work hours.

He turned back to Lexie and grinned at her, "Come on." He said as he held his hand out for her so she could move into the protective bow his arm formed. She smiled and stepped into it, before he put his arm around her and towed her along – away from the hotel, and into the street. They had one day left in New York, and Mark promised they'd make the best of it. At that she'd smile, but her lips quivered when her mind went back to the pink box that was still lying beneath all her stuff in her bag.

Lexie has had the worst cramps this morning, and she'd thrown up again. Not only that, but she all also had a slight dizzy spell for the fraction of a second inside the bathroom. However, she'd managed to answer Mark with a voice that wasn't so concerning when she'd dropped the tooth brush. He still didn't know of the little conjectures. She couldn't tell him – not yet, not when she wasn't sure. Not when she had no idea what the hell she would do if it was true.

Two times she tried to walk out of Mark's life because of something that he so much desired and almost had but also gave up for her sake. Two times Lexie pushed Mark away because he was ready for a life, for a family – and she wasn't. But that was all different. After the crash, after what he'd said about getting married and having a family, well Lexie would be lying if she'd ever denied that she wanted that more than ever with him now. Even more when she spent more time around Zola, even more now that she could see the happiness on Meredith's face whenever she looked down at the bump that carried her growing child. Lexie wanted that – she wanted it more than anything.

Lexie took a deep breath and smiled broadly at him as they got into a cab and Mark gave the man instruction before he leaned back and wrapped his arms around her. "How would you like a good old New York lunch?" He asked and lifted both his brows, nudging her shoulder playfully. She grinned and shrugged once. "I'll love to try it."

"Good. Because there's this amazing place in Queens, you won't even believe how good their food is. It's like a small apartment turned into a restaurant, but you'll love it." Mark explained with a grin at her.

"You live in Upper East Side, how come you know a place in Queens?" Lexie inquired and lifted a brow at him curiously. Mark shrugged once, "I like to disappear. Going to Queens or Bronx or SoHo would be the last place anyone would think I'd be." Mark grinned once at her and pulled her into his chest. On their way, he named places randomly. Lexie smiled and leaned into his chest, pursing her lips – no need to be nervous now, right?

"Right." Lexie breathed out shakily as the cab stopped and Mark looked down at her, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She said quickly and smiled as she watched Mark get out of the car and take her hand to help her up on her feet. She balanced herself on the crutches as Mark paid the driver. As the man drove off, Mark wrapped his arm around her waist again, towing her forward along the sidewalk. They walked silently, but they were enjoying each other's company. Truth be told, Lexie had a new perspective of every moment she'd spent with Mark. After the crash, she realized how obtuse she was being about Mark's desire for having children. Every girl in her late twenties roams the world looking for a guy so ready to start a family and take responsibility. And Lexie had that, on many, many occasions. Yet, she let go.

But now, it all seemed so different. She'd lay awake at night, holding Mark's hand tightly close to her heart. Their eyes would meet, and they'd stay silent, just enjoying each other's company. Just enjoying the fact that they have survived. They made it.

"Lex?" Mark asked, and Lexie shook her head once – snapping out of her epiphany as she focused again on the present day to see Mark holding the door open for her. She laughed a little and walked in. Mark was right. The restaurant was the type of a hole-in-the-wall type of thing. It was tiny, pretty adorable actually, but also pretty busy. She smiled to herself and glanced back at Mark as he led her towards a small table that was beside the window. As he helped her sit down, a waiter came up from behind Mark with a grin on his face, "Doctor Sloan! It is so good to see you here again! It's been a very, very long time." The man greeted him with an accent, and Mark turned to him so the two of them could shake hands.

"I'm only here for a while, but it's good to see you too, Faran." Mark laughed a little and patted the man's shoulder. Mark turned to her and smiled, "This is my fiancée, Lexie." Mark introduced, and Lexie held her hand up to shake the man's hand with a gentle smile on her face before she settled back quietly into the seat. Faran fetched two menus for them before he left, and Mark sat down on the seat opposite from hers.

"It's been…seven years and they still remember you." Lexie commented once and lifted a brow as she tilted her head. Mark chuckled and shrugged once, "I used to venture here a lot. The best places are always the quiet ones." He said as he pushed a menu towards her. "Pick something. They literally have everything." Mark nodded once towards her encouragingly as he looked down at the menu. One thing Mark Sloan learned going out with Lexie, is how much she values food. So instead of picking out something for her, he'd let her pick and save himself the odd glares he'd get for any suggestions that he may make.

"I'm gonna go with…" Lexie pursed her lips again, narrowing her eyes at the pages before her as she tried to decide. Mark watched her with amusement before she cleared his throat and set his menu down. He was going to have his usual – which really was just a steaming cup of French coffee and an éclair. It was a French Restaurant after all.

Faran appeared again with a notepad in his, "So what will you be having on this fine morning?" He asked and smiled, turning to Lexie first. Lexie looked up and pursed her lips – since her allergy to eggs limited her selection of food, French toast was out of the mix and that seriously saddened her. She looked up at Faran and smiled, "I'll have hot chocolate and salted butter crepe." Lexie said with a grin as she set the menu down – she shamelessly just ordered from the dessert part of the menu, but who cared? She was starving and she craved something sweet. At the thought, Lexie looked down at her flat belly and scowled a little, before she sat up again with a grin on her face, placing a hand over her belly as she stared at Mark. "You will have the usual, Doctor Sloan?" Faran asked, and Mark nodded once towards the man who scribbled it down and hurried off.

"Mark," Lexie started as she looked up at him and took a deep breath. He looked up from his phone at her and tilted his head, "Back at the plane," She started, and Mark frowned a little as he sat up a little straighter, genuine concern coloring his face at the mention of the crash, "When you said we'd get married and have children." Lexie said nervously as she toyed with the hem of the table cloth. Mark lifted a brow as he leaned his elbow onto the table, "What is it, Lex?" He asked, urging her to speak as she fell silent.

"Mark, I…" Lexie started and looked up at him, "I think I'm…pregnant." She said slowly, finally deciding it was better to do it.

When Mark didn't react and stared agape at her, Lexie gulped, "Mark?" She pleaded softly, "I'd love it if you said something."

Mark took a deep breath and leaned back into his seat. His head was doing cartwheels. "Are you sure?" He asked as he looked up at her, his face blank. Lexie pursed her lips and shook her head slowly, "I bought a test…but I didn't use it yet." She muttered quietly as she peered up at him with hesitant eyes. She couldn't tell where this reaction came from. He should be happy about the slight possibility of her carrying his child, but his face had turned grim immediately. Did having Sofia satisfy his needs of being a father? Did he not want to have any other children? Did he not want to father _her_ children? The thoughts made Lexie's face loose color.

"Should I…try it now?" She said carefully as she looked up at Mark, who shook his head once. "No. Let's go to my place." He finally said after a long minute. Lexie took a deep breath and nodded slowly as she looked down. The both remained very silent, very awkwardly silent as they waited for their food. Once it was here, they both stared at it for a long moment. But Lexie couldn't keep herself any longer, and she immediately indulged into her breakfast. Mark watched her, a joke dancing at the edge of his tongue, a smirk dangerously tugging at the corners of his mouth. But he couldn't. He couldn't just enjoy this, not when he was stricken with the horror that Lexie might want to leave him again. She said before, twice. She wasn't ready for children. Not now, not yet, not after a plane crash. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Lexie was done with her food faster than Mark was, and she leaned back into the seat, tapping her nails against the table nervously. Mark closed his eyes and gulped down the rest of his coffee quickly, regretting it a few seconds later as it burned its way down his chest before he placed the money into the bill book and got up, helping Lexie up on her feet again. He kept his distance, but at the same time hovered close. And they remained very, very silent as Mark managed to stop a cab and guide her in. The trip was long and dull. Lexie looked down at her lap, blinking furiously as the tears threatened to well up in her eyes. But she held them in, because there had to be a logical explanation for this.

It was midday when the cab pulled up in front of the tall building, and Mark immediately got out after paying the driver so he could help Lexie out. He kept her at arm length as he guided her into the fancy lobby – however, Lexie had to break the silence as she marveled at the luxurious interior of the building. "This…is a lobby." Lexie muttered in amazement as she glanced sideways at Mark, who gave her a simple shrug and small smirk, "Just wait till you see the actual place."

Mark led her towards an elevator and extracted a key from his pocket – apparently, one that hasn't been used for a while since it wasn't in a key chain, and he shoved it into a keyhole right above the number thirty-two and twisted it. As he did, the elevator came to life and started ascending. Lexie looked up and around. At least this elevator didn't illicit the need to just jump each other's bones, so to speak. Which was a good thing.

As the doors opened, Lexie's eyes widened, "Your elevator opens in the apartment?!" She exclaimed as she turned to Mark, then back to the vast…what she could call a living room. Lexie blinked once as she hobbled into the marble clad ground and glanced around at the black and white that decorated the place. "You haven't been here in six years and yet this place still looks perfect." She muttered quietly a she ran her fingers over the leather couch and sighed. The place smelled like new furniture – it was intoxicating.

Mark stepped into the living room and stared at her silently, before he took a deep breath. "Why don't I show you the bathroom?" He asked hesitantly, and Lexie turned to him, before she nodded slowly. Mark started towards the far end of the room and Lexie followed him, hugging her bag to her side. As she passed the door, the first thing she saw was their luggage, huddle neatly in the corner of what seemed to be the bed room. Lexie wanted to stop and stare so badly, and gawk over the beauty of this place, but her mind was prepossessed by something of more import and vast proportions now.

Mark held the door open for her and smiled a little, before he looked down immediately. Lexie almost huffed at the attitude he was giving her as she tried to stomp her way in, which really was a futile attempt because she ended up almost tripping. Mark closed the door and took a deep breath as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, leaning forward to bury his face into his hands, the internal conflict tugging at the edge of his brain and literally giving him a headache – but what could he possibly do now? He decided that he could start planning a speech for either case scenario.

Lexie was sitting at the edge of the toilet cover, staring at the pregnancy test that was resting on the edge of the sink. Lexie looked up when she heard the knock on the door – Mark must have been counting the minutes too. Lexie didn't answer him, but instead she stood up and grasped only one crutch so she could pick the test with her hand and move towards the door. "Open it, please." She said quietly and looked up at Mark's face as he door swung open. Lexie stepped outside and limped towards the edge of the bed to sit down. She took a deep breath and looked down at the test, finally. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she stared at the black, dark, capitalized 'PREGNANT' that appeared on the screen.

Instead of speaking, Lexie looked up and held the test out to Mark. He took it almost immediately and looked down at the screen, taking in a deep breath before he turned to look at Lexie again, his face grimmer than before. "Lexie, I…" He started hesitantly and pursed his lips, "We can fix this. As soon as we're back in Seattle, I'll schedule an abortion. We-"

"An abortion?!" Lexie exclaimed, her eyes snapping up to his as she bellowed. "I'm pregnant, Mark! I'm carrying your child!"

"I can see that." Mark pressed as he held up the test, "I can damn well see that! And I said that we can fix it. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't plan for this to happen so soon!"

"Mark!" Lexie threw her hands in the air, exasperated, "What about having two boys and a girl? What about all that stuff you said?!"

"I meant it all, Lexie, I promise you. But I didn't mean it so soon! I know you're not ready for this, I-"

"Is this what all of this is about? You think I'm not _ready?_" Lexie gaped at him, blinking once as her voice toned down from yelling to a hoarse whisper.

"You've made that pretty clear two times before." Mark sighed as he looked down, setting the test on the table as he paced towards her and dropped to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I don't think I can lose you again."

A small laugh left Lexie's lips as she closed her eyes, "I won't leave you, Mark. You're my disease, remember?" She muttered as she pried one of her hands to place over his cheek, caressing the smooth skin there gently, "The last two times were before I almost died and lost everything that I wanted to have with you. But now I do. I'm ready to have a baby with you, Mark. I want this just as much as you do."

Mark's gaze remained on hers for a long moment, and after he finally blinked, she could see the joy in his blue eyes. "You want this?" He said slowly, as if trying out how she would answer his question.

"I want this." Lexie repeated to allow the words to settle in Mark's mind. He took a deep breath before his gaze traveled down to her belly, and his hand moved forward to press against it gently. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he looked up at Lexie again, "You're pregnant." He muttered and smiled at her. "You're really, really pregnant."

Lexie couldn't help the laugh that left her lips before she leaned down to press her lips to Mark's. He slowly got up and pushed her down gently on the bed, crawling on top of her and pressed kisses all over her lips, jawline, neck. Then he pulled away and smiled at her – and she smiled back, all worries forgotten for a moment as they faded into the bliss of their moment.

* * *

Both of them were lying on the bed, Lexie's body wrapped up in the sheets as Mark was only clad in the briefs he'd worn recently. Their hands intertwined and held up together above them, Lexie smiled at the sight of them. The ring glimmered as the last rays of lights peeked through the windows and she turned her head towards the beautiful view of the New York sunset. Mark's other hand moved to rest over Lexie's flat belly again, spreading his fingers over it before he rubbed it gently and leaned down press a kiss to the side of Lexie's head. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into him. "I love you." She whispered and sighed softly. Mark smiled as he pursed his lips against her hair and pulled her back into his chest so he could drape his arms around her and hold her close before he whispered closely into her ears, "I love you too."

"We should make an appointment once we're back." Lexie whispered as she turned her head to look back at Mark. He smiled and nodded slowly, before a small frowned etched on his face, "What?" Lexie asked, frowning some herself.

"You think it's safe for you to be pregnant so soon? I mean, you have had a hemothorax and lots of broken bones, Lex. I don't want to put you at any risk." Mark muttered carefully as he stared down at her. Lexie smiled at him as she touched his cheek, "I will be fine. We will be fine." She corrected almost immediately as she pressed her hand over Mark's, that never left its spot over her belly.

Mark blinked once down at her before he sighed once and buried his face into her hair. Lexie closed her eyes again as well, "I'm hungry." She started after a while, and Mark burst into laughter before he propped himself up onto his elbow and moved her hair out of her face as he looked down at her, "What do you feel like eating?" He asked.

"Cake." She muttered after a long moment of thought. "Pizza and cake." Lexie decided and grinned up at Mark, who lifted both brows at her. "You're craving cake." He repeated slowly and shook his head as he got up. Lexie grinned as she sat up slowly, holding the covers around her naked body. "Cheesecake. Blueberry topping please." Lexie said with a sheepish smile as Mark picked up the phone. "And tell them to add extra cheese to the pizza?" She added quickly when Mark started dialing. He laughed at her and hurried into the other room before Lexie could mention another necessity to their dinner.

When he was back, he leaned down and picked up their clothes from the ground. To place them over the chair that rested in the corner of the room, before he extracted his shirt and moved back towards the bed to sit at the edge of it. "Wear it. We'll have dinner in the balcony."

"You have a balcony." Lexie moaned aloud as she laughed and snatched the shirt from his hand, "Can we not fly to Seattle so soon?" She pleaded softly and poked her bottom lip out in a pout. Mark rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss it away before he lifted a brow at her, "If we don't go back, we may actually lose our jobs." Mark reasoned as he smiled at her when she huffed and pulled the shirt over her head to pull it around her body until covered her mid-thighs. As she did so, he put on a pair of sweat pants then slid his arms beneath her and picked her up into his arms.

Lexie looked forward again when the nightly New York breeze tickled her skin, and she glanced up at the now darkened sky. A small smile stretched onto her face as Mark set her down into the seat, which was surprisingly comfortable, before he pushed another seat in front of hers and lifted her feet to prop them there. Lexie stared at Mark before she giggled a little, "Mark, I think it'll be months before my feet start hurting."

"I know." Mark answered immediately as he pursed his lips, thinking of a good come back, "You're keeping my seat warm for me." He said quickly and grinned. Lexie rolled her eyes once as he disappeared back into the condo and came back with plates and utensils to set them on the table beside them. Lexie frowned when he disappeared again, but lifted a brow when the music played around her so suddenly and she looked back as Mark walked back into the balcony and leaned over the back of her seat to peck the top of her head. "We really do have to leave tomorrow." Lexie whined again and Mark laughed at her, before he turned back when he heard the ring of the intercom and went to fetch their food.

Soon enough, Mark was back with a pizza box and the small box that Lexie guessed contained her cheesecake. Mark set two apple juice boxes on the table and Lexie lifted a brow. "You can't drink alcohol." Mark said sternly and shrugged once as he moved to pick up her feet, sit down, and lay them on his lap again. Despite having brought plates, both of them picked up the pizza and ate them without plates, staring ahead at the scenery before them.

Lexie had already gone through three pieces before she finally decided it was time to have dessert, and she pulled out the box to set it on her lap and picked up her fork to start eating away at her cake. As Mark leaned forward to pick up the apple juice box, Lexie did so too. They shoved the straw into its entrance and leaned forward to tap the carton boxes into each other, "Cheers." Lexie joked and leaned back into her seat as she sucked the juiced out of the straw and placed a hand over her belly. Over where their baby was. A smile stretched onto Lexie's lips and she looked up at the full moon above them.

Then she remembered something.

"Mark!" She exclaimed, "The boards results come out today!" Lexie almost jumped up from the seat, but Mark was already up on his feet, "What do you need?" He asked quickly, and Lexie took a deep breath. "My phone, get me my phone. I need to log onto my email. See if I got something." Lexie was speaking quickly, but Mark managed to make out what she was intending to say and literally ran back to the bed room.

Lexie's feet were still propped on the seat in front of her, but her nails were drumming nervously against the table. She shouldn't stress, she knew that – but she couldn't help it. She looked up when Mark showed up behind her, holding the phone in his hands. Lexie snatched away the iPhone and with a few flicks of her thumb she'd enable cellular and loaded her mail. And she stared at it. And she refreshed it.

"Any time now. Come on, come on, come on…" Lexie muttered through her teeth as she stared down at the phone, refreshing it almost immediately after the update was done with nothing new. "Come on you..!" Lexie shook the phone in the air, and Mark frowned as he looked down at her, "You should wait a little."

"Hush, you examiner." Lexie snapped at him and Mark lifted a brow as he stared down at her wrestling with the phone's screen, as if that'd it get to update her inbox faster or receive the e-mail faster. He remained silent as he waited, until finally, he almost jumped out of the seat when she very loudly announced that she'd gotten the email.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, I'm sure you did great." Mark muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Lexie seemed to brush off his commentary as she clicked through and remained silent. Mark tried to peek at the screen, but Lexie covered it with her palm as she lowered her head. "Lexie?" He muttered, genuinely concerned now as he placed a hand over her shoulder. She didn't fail, did she?

"I'm certified by the medical boards!" She exclaimed loudly, so loud that Mark clamped a hand over her mouth when she almost exploded again. His eyes met hers, and he shook his head slowly, "You're never going to have so much sugar in one day ever again." Mark muttered as he slowly removed his hand from over her lips, and she burst into a silent fit of laughter. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips to hers to silence her, but immediately pulled away when he saw light flashing behind his lids and he opened his eyes to stare at the dark sky. The dark sky that was now covered in all types of colors and light shows, the booming sound always coming after the sparks exploded into the sky.

"It's the fourth of July." Lexie grinned at Mark, and it all clicked in Mark's mind. He turned back to her with wide eyes, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Happy fourth of July, then." Mark muttered as he pressed a kiss to her neck and then picked her up to sit her onto his lap. His hands were resting over where their baby is as he held her close and they stared at the fireworks that colored the night sky.


	18. Here Comes the Flood

**A/N:**

**Exams are over! GA is over! Time for a full rewatch and to hopefully finish this story over the summer! I'm so excited, like I said before a bajellion times about the current plotline. Huge revelations in this chapter, guys! I hope you enjoy it :D~**

* * *

Mark kept a careful eye on Lexie as she moved beside him, slowly because of her crutches, but he was ready to just let go of the trolley and catch her in case she tripped. The last thing he wanted now was her tripping – they had very little information about how far she was and how she really was at the current moment, and till they got to hospital, Mark wanted to make sure she was perfectly fine. He wouldn't let her carry anything but her purse, and occasionally she'd meet his gaze, and he'd smile. Lexie knew he was watching her – and it was kind of endearing actually. She couldn't bring herself to complain. Not really.

He paid for the car's park in the parking lot and handed over the trolley to the parking lot worker as he stepped closer to Lexie to place his arm around her. Their gazes met and they exchanged secret smiles. The baby was their secret for now – their little secret.

In no time, Mark was pulling the car out of the parking lot and into the highway. Lexie glanced up at the nebulous sky and she smiled. She may have missed Seattle's sky. Lexie leaned back into the leather seat and took a deep breath, blinking once as she pressed her hand over her belly. Mark noticed the small gesture and glanced sideways at her, "Is it time?" He asked and tilted his head.

"It's not 8:00 am yet." Lexie said slowly as she took a deep breath and placed a hand over her mouth to quench the nausea that washed over her, "But I think the time difference is taking effect." She said finally and Mark pursed his lips as he looked forward again, "Well, we're almost there." He said quickly, "Please don't throw up in my car."

"Wow." Lexie laughed and rolled her eyes before she sat up straight again, fidgeting in her seat as she tried to distract herself from the nausea. "Drive a little faster, Mark." She said, her voice a little desperate as she glanced sideways at him. Mark laughed, "Bossy already?" And Lexie shot him a glare before she rolled her shoulders once. Her head lingered over the house where she'd grown up – and Lexie realized she still didn't sell it yet. Since she was the eldest Grey, or at least the eldest Grey to have lived in that house, she now held responsibility for it. It had been three months – and she was still paying for the bills and everything, but she still couldn't sell it. Not just yet.

"We're here." Mark said as he glanced sideways at Lexie and smiled. Lexie's eyes drifted along Mark's window to the building where their place was, and she nodded once as she took a deep breath to start getting out of the car. As if reminded by her urgency, Mark immediately climbed out of the car and strode to her side in two long leaps, his arms encircling her as he guided her to the elevator. He rubbed her back soothingly as she took a deep breath and tried to hold it in – cursing a thousand times under her breath for not slipping the barf bags from the airplane in her purse.

Mark quickly rushed her to the apartment, fumbling helplessly with the keys as Lexie leaned against the wall. To his surprise, the door to Callie's place was being unlocked and Arizona walked out holding Sofia in her arms. "Mark, you're back!" She said quickly with a grin on her face – truth be told, after the plane crash, these two had become closer friends than anyone could possibly imagine.

"Arizona!" Mark exclaimed, not looking away from the lock that seemed to be giving him a hard time. "Yes, yes I am. Just give me a second." He muttered under his breath as he finally unlocked the door and turned back to Lexie. Arizona lifted both her brows as she watched Mark literally drag Lexie across the apartment towards where she knew was the bathroom. "Okay." She whispered and looked down at Sofia, "Wanna check it out?" She asked the little girl, "Oh well, your dad is always over without permission anyways." Arizona muttered as she hitched the girl up on her hip and trudged into the apartment that was left open anyways.

Mark was holding Lexie up by the sink when Arizona walked in with Sofia. Arizona lifted a brow and tilted her head, "Is she okay?" She asked Mark and he glanced back at her, nodding once. "It's the plane." He explained and shrugged once. Arizona pursed her lips and nodded slowly as she bounced Sofia on her hip then glanced sideways, "I'll go get a glass of water." She offered with a smile and turned to leave the bathroom. Lexie took a deep breath as she stood up straight again and gulped. "Morning sickness is a very, very…mean way to announce your presence." She whispered, and Mark chuckled once as he wrapped his arm around her to help her back to the couch.

"There you go." Arizona smiled down at Lexie as she handed her the water, and Lexie nodded once at the blonde in gratitude as she guzzled down the cold liquid, then sighed. Lexie looked up when Mark reached for Sofia and held her above his head, "Did you miss daddy, princess?" He asked once then brought her close again, pecking her cheek and laughing as she scratched it when she felt his beard. Lexie felt her heart warm up whenever she watched Mark with Sofia, but now more than ever, she couldn't help the stupid grin that spread on her face. Mark looked down and he met her gaze before he sat down and gently sat Sofia in Lexie's lap.

"Hi, Sof. Did you miss me?" Lexie asked as she tilted her head at the three year old, "Lex!" She exclaimed and hugged Lexie's neck, and she couldn't help but laugh and wrap her arms around her, rubbing her back as she tilted her head to meet Mark's gaze. Mark, on the other hand, was jumping with joy, or that's what he wanted to do anyways.

"We'll take her to day care. I had an appointment with the physical therapy guy for Lexie anyways." Mark said as he looked up at Arizona, who frowned a little, "Why? Are you okay?" She asked, but Lexie was too distracted by Sofia to answer the questions. "She's fine. It's the monthly follow up." Mark lied smoothly – the monthly follow up was next week, and the appointment wasn't with Jared, but with Doctor Bynes from OB. Arizona set Sofia's bag down and kissed the girl's cheek, then turned to leave.

Mark disappeared into the room that he'd turned to Sofia's and came back with a stroller, then picked up the little girl to settle her down in it and helped Lexie stand up. "It's almost ten." Lexie muttered as she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and yawned. Mark frowned and pursed his lips, "I still think we should have taken an appointment at later time. You need to rest." He muttered as he pushed the stroller forward and linger as he waited for Lexie to leave the apartment. "We didn't even get our luggage from the car." Mark mused once as they passed the car and started to the hospital.

Mark and Lexie remained silent – or well, they were silent to hold back the urge to grin like idiots as they walked through the sterile hallways of the hospital. Luckily for them, they didn't run into any one in the elevator or in the day care. After they dropped off Sofia, they arrived to the OB floor just as the nurse called their names. Mark glanced sideways at Lexie and took a deep breath, "Okay, here we go." He muttered as they both started towards the exam room where Doctor Bynes would be waiting for them.

"Doctor Sloan, Doctor Grey." The woman smiled as she looked up at them from the kit she was sorting out. Mark helped Lexie sit on the exam table and stood beside her as he watched the woman uncover a butterfly needle to draw some blood before she looked up at them, "I understand that when you called," She said as she turned to Lexie, "You said you were two months late for your menstrual period." She said, reciting every word Lexie said when she called her, "And that you had taken a home pregnancy test that test positive. You also said you experience morning sickness, fatigue, & pallor."

Both Mark and Lexie nodded before they turned to her again, "My advice to you is to not get your hopes up on a home pregnancy test. Usually there is more than one reason for the occurrence of amenorrhea." She said, keeping her tone leveled. "So until the results of this blood lab work is out, don't get your hopes up." She finally finished as she adjusted the tourniquet on Lexie's arm. Mark breathed out and closed his eyes – he knew she was right, he knew he should balance out possibilities for both case scenarios, and that if Lexie wasn't pregnant that something worse was occurring and he had to be ready for that too. He took Lexie' hand and held it tightly as he looked down at her – and she squeezed his fingers when the needle pierced her skin and the doctor drew out the blood sample before sealing it off then she left the room.

"Can't you do an ultrasound?" Lexie asked quickly when Doctor Bynes walked back in.

"Lexie..." Mark sighed a little as he looked down at her, "You have to be patient."

"No, I mean. If we know now what's going on, the blood test would simply be something I'd need to base my vitamin pills on, right?" Lexie started as she looked up at Mark, "And if not, then we'd have a starting point to figure out what really is wrong with me. An ultrasound will only add cost to the insurance company. It won't do much. It's only a few minutes." Lexie rambled on, her voice close to a tiny squeal as she almost started pleading.

Mark and Amanda, the doctor, exchanged worried glances before she nodded once, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She muttered, "I'll leave for you to get ready." She closed the door and left the couple alone. Lexie dangled her feet over the edge of the exam table and started to shrug off her pants.

"Lexie, what are you doing? She said don't get your hopes up. What if you're not pregnant?" He started with a frown on his face as he moved forward to put his hands over hers. Now that Mark wasn't stuck within the high of joy that was last night, he started weighing out possibilities of everything in his head, and was almost astonished that Lexie wasn't. Lexie looked up at him with wide eyes, and she didn't even need to speak before he gave in and helped her shrug her jeans off. He folded them neatly and set them aside, before helping Lexie lie back and pulling the cover over her.

A few second later, Amanda walked in and smiled when saw that they were all set. She pulled the monitor closer and pulled the small chair out to sit down as she started up the machine. Lexie placed her right hand beneath her head as she propped it up some. "This is going to feel a little cold." She muttered as she squired the gel over Lexie's belly, which caused goose bumps to rise on her skin and a slight shiver to run through her body. Mark moved to stand beside Lexie, and his hand reached to take hers, their fingers lacing together.

Lexie took a deep breath when she felt the light pressure against her belly, and her eyes drifted up to the monitor. Amanda's brows furrowed as she fixed her small almost black eyes on the monitor. Mark's eyes flickered between the monitor and Lexie's face, pursing his lips in concern.

"I can't seem to find anything…" Amanda whispered, and Mark felt his heart sink deep within his chest. It was true, maybe he didn't have his hopes up much, not as much as Lexie did, but he still wanted to father a child with her. It was still his greatest desire to start a family with Lexie, and even when he knew they'd have other chances, special at a time that Lexie's body would be ready for pregnancy. He talked himself out of the grief, but when his eyes settled back on Lexie's face, his heart shattered.

Lexie didn't know what came over her – she didn't even want a baby so bad, at least not now. She just survived a plane crash, she was still in shock, and she still couldn't walk properly. Having a baby now would be a mistake, no? She wasn't ready. She wasn't. But still, that didn't stop her eyes from welling up as she sighed and looked down. She felt some pressure applied to her hand, and looked up at mark, meeting his sympathetic gaze. She smiled a little and pursed her lips, before a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Wait," Amanda said as her other hand traveled to the key board, tapping a few buttons. Lexie's eyes turned back to the screen and she frowned as she watched the picture get zoomed at. Mark frowned as he gripped Lexie's hand tightly, and they both stared at the screen. "Well…" Amanda started, and the couple held gazes in worry.

"We're doctors too, Doctor Bynes. What do you see?" Mark asked sternly, despite the strength of his voice, the helpless concern is apparent in his tone.

Amanda turned to both of them and pursed her lips before she looked at the screen again, then she took a deep breath and started, "Well, I see…an about ten weeks old fetus." She announced – and the room fell to silence.

"A baby?" Lexie whispered, breaking the silence. The tears were still there – her eyes were still glistening beneath the light of the room, but when they rolled down her temples, her mouth was stretched into the widest smile. Mark was staring at the screen agape, his hand holding Lexie's as his heart beat loudly against his chest. He remained silent – and Lexie uttered nothing more than the simple word as she craned her head up to get a good glimpse at the screen.

"A baby." Amanda nodded once to confirm her words, her hand drifting to the screen, "Look at this. See that small bean-shaped thing? That's your baby. Can you see the flicker? That soft movement…that's the heart beat." Lexie stared in wonder and awe at the screen, her eyes registering the hummingbeard heartbeat flickers before her eyes. She glanced sideways at Mark, trying to register his expression, but she couldn't pry her eyes away from the screen.

Amanda smiled down at Lexie before she tapped on another button, and a small piece of paper protruded from the machine. Amanda then picked it up and handed it to Lexie, "Here you go." She said as she shut down the ultrasonography machine & got up to leave the room, "Once the test results get back, I'll expect to see you soon to start putting you on your vitamins. Congratulations, Doctor Grey. Doctor Sloan." The woman nodded towards the two of them as she left the room. Lexie was still holding the picture of their baby, staring at it in complete awe. So was Mark, before his eyes turned to Lexie's face, "We're having a baby." He muttered, with his other hand he caressed her cheek. Lexie looked up at him with teary, joyous eyes before she let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark held her close, hugging her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her temple and to her ear. "We're having a baby, Lex." He whispered into her ear.

He pulled away briefly, only for a minute, before he pressed his lips to hers. His hand traveled down between their bodies before he pressed it against her belly gently. Lexie's hand fell on his before a small sigh left her lips as she peered down at herself. Mark stepped away and shed the covers off her body, his eyes bypassing the faint scars on her legs as he reached for her jeans to help her put them on. Mark handed her the crutches back carefully and helped her get down, before he picked up the picture and smiled at Lexie, "Should we tell them?" He asked her as he lifted a brow and looked down at the picture again.

Lexie stared up at him and then pursed her lips, before she nodded quickly, "I can't keep it a secret."

"Neither can I." Mark laughed a little as he placed his hand around her waist and opened the door to guide her outside. He handed her the small picture as they walked up to the counter and made another appointment with Doctor Bynes, tomorrow. "Let's page them all to the attendings' lounge." Mark suggested as they walked into the elevator. Lexie smiled again and nodded quickly, holding the picture close to her chest. Mark wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, pressing a small kiss to her temple, before he sighed contently.

When the couple walked in, Bailey looked up from something she was reading, and she lifted a brow. "You're back." She noted and smiled at Lexie before she looked down at her journal again. Mark helped Lexie sit down on the couch before he turned to Bailey, "Can you page everyone here? Meredith, Derek, Alex, Jackson, April…just page'em all." Mark said quickly and Bailey lifted a brow before she nodded once and picked out her pager, "You too, Bailey. You should stay." Lexie added quickly, and the short woman lifted a brow as she set her journal down.

"What are you two up to?" Bailey asked as she set the pager down and lifted a brow, her eyes flickering between both of them. Mark and Lexie exchanged mischievous looks but remained silent, "Really?" Bailey rolled her eyes and leaned back into the seat, picking up the journal again – trying not to give in to the curiosity that was gnawing at her.

First to walk in were Richard, Meredith, and April. Lexie's eyes brightened when she saw her sister's baby bump – if Lexie counted right, Meredith would be five months along, halfway into her second trimester.

"You're back." Meredith smiled as she sat down beside her sister and the siblings greeted each other with an embrace. "I'm proud of you, Lexie." Meredith said with a grin as she patted her sister's cheek. Lexie smiled broadly and pulled Meredith in for another hug. When the girls finally pulled away, Lexie placed her hand over the bump, "How's the little McBaby?" Lexie asked with a grin.

"He's doing great." Meredith laughed, and Lexie stared at her, agape. "It's a boy!" She exclaimed and Meredith nodded quickly. "Meredith! That is so great!" Lexie couldn't wipe the grin off her face, and her eyes flickered up to Mark, who shook his head once. She whined silently and he laughed, leaving the rest of the room in the dark.

"Why did you page us here, Bailey?" April asked as she turned to the short doctor again who shrugged, "They asked me to. Ask them." She muttered, trying to sound nonchalant despite the fact that she was peeking over her journal, watching them through eyes of a hawk.

Just as Bailey finished her piece, Derek, Jackson, Owen and Cristina walked in – all of them looking somewhat surprised to have all been paged to the same place all at once. Derek turned to Mark for information, but was greeted with a hug. Derek laughed as he hugged Mark back, "Congratulations, man." Mark muttered as he pulled away, "You're naming him Mark, right?" He joked once and Derek rolled his eyes as he went to sit down beside Meredith. Mark then greeted Jackson, and for a minute they spoke about nothing but how Jackson ran the department while Mark was gone.

"What? What is it?!" Callie came running in, then stopped to stare at the herd of attendings staring at her. "Okay." She muttered and lifted a brow as she glanced around, looking back when she heard Arizona's voice, "I told you, it's nothing too serious." The blonde said as she looked back to make sure Alex was following her. Lexie took a deep breath; finally everyone was here. She looked up at Mark who strode towards her end of the couch and sat at the armrest, placing his hand over Lexie's shoulder. Lexie looked up at Mark- she was going to let him do all the talking.

"So, we all know that Lexie has officially passed her boards." He first started, and then glanced down at her, "But there is some other good news." He added as he glanced around. Arizona narrowed her eyes a little, before her lips parted when her blue eyes lit in realization, and the grin spread on her face quicker than a forest fire.

"We're having a baby." Mark finally gushed out, and the grin broke out onto his face. No one seemed to react first, but when they finally did, there was a lot of laughing and cheering and hugging. Meredith hugged Lexie again tightly then pulled away, looking down to her still very flat belly, "How far along are you?" She asked quickly, and Lexie grinned, "Ten weeks." She answered. Meredith looked up at Derek, and Derek finally caught on, "So that's why you were so…sick those past few days." He muttered and then looked down at Lexie; before he knelt down to hug her. April replaced Mark's place when he got up to receive the congratulatory pats on the back.

However, Callie and Cristina remained at the door, talking in heated whispers. Bailey noticed them and pulled herself out of the conversation, moving back to stand with them. "Her body is not ready for a pregnancy." She heard Cristina say, before the Asian doctor glanced sideways at her and pursed her lips. "No, go on." Bailey nodded once as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Cristina sighed once, "She suffered a massive hemothorax. That left a huge deal on her lung capacity and her heart. And the chest tube we inserted was poorly conducted and she didn't even give her body the time to heal completely yet." Cristina explained, "Once she starts to get bigger, she wouldn't be able to breathe." She finalized. Bailey turned to Callie, who sighed once and rubbed her forehead, "She's still limping. She's still using crutches. The extra weight will negatively affect her healing bones. And natural birth is completely out of the question." Callie said quickly with a frown on her face.

"Callie? Why haven't you congratulated me yet?" Mark demanded in a playful tone, and the Latina looked up at him with a troubled expression on her face. Mark frowned and tilted his head, the room immediately falling silent. "What is it?"

"I'm happy for you, Mark. You should know that. You too, Lexie…" Callie started as she flailed her hands, trying to show how sincere she is. "But…this pregnancy. It's too dangerous." Callie muttered, her tone falling quieter. Everyone in the room exchanged worried looks before they all stared back at Callie. Callie frowned at all the attention she was given and glanced sideways at Cristina and Bailey helplessly.

"Your lungs and heart are not ready to breathe for two." Bailey explained as she stepped into the middle of the room, "Your pelvis and legs are not ready to handle two people either. There are a lot of possibilities here. A lot of outcomes. But the worst case scenario is," Bailey took another deep breath as she let her hands fall at her sides, "This pregnancy…might eventually kill you."


	19. Let the Bad Times Roll

**A/N:**

**It has been over a month since I updated and I am terribly sorry you guys! Photoshop and roleplay sucked me away, and I didn't realize it'd be so hard to write in the summer. However, I have finished the chapter following this one and soon will start workin on the one after it so I can update a little faster. I won't make any promises, but I will try to update faster. It seems my mind only functions for this during school. Thank you all for your patience and the increasing number of followers that this story has. Thank you so much! I won't distract you more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Previously...

"_Your lungs and heart are not ready to breathe for two." Bailey explained as she stepped into the middle of the room, "Your pelvis and legs are not ready to handle two people either. There are a lot of possibilities here. A lot of outcomes. But the worst case scenario is," Bailey took another deep breath as she let her hands fall at her sides, "This pregnancy…might eventually kill you."_

The room grew dangerously silent, and everyone refused to talk, even breathe. Until Lexie took a deep breath, "But that's only the bad case scenario, right?" She said, her tone very calm and leveled. Everyone, literally, turned to look at her. Some with shock, others with fear, or in Mark's case – complete rejection of what she had just said. Lexie saw the look on Mark's face and shook her head once, refusing to let him even start speaking about this. "I'm not having an abortion." Lexie stated loudly and glanced sideways at both Meredith and Derek for support, but they both looked hesitant. "What?" Lexie demanded and lifted her head.

"Lexie, we almost lost you once. I don't think it's fair to you and to us that you put yourself in that position again." Derek spoke and looked down.

"But it's fair to kill a baby? My baby?" Lexie frowned as she looked up at Mark, "It's fair to kill _our_ baby?"

Mark frowned, and shied away from her eyes as he looked down, trying not to show how painful her simple question was to him. Of course he didn't want to kill their child. He didn't want that – but if having a child meant possibly killing Lexie…

Lexie's eyes widened as she stared at him, and she looked down. "I'm not having an abortion. A thousand things could go wrong through an abortion and I may lose the ability to have children, so no. I'm not having an abortion."

"You're going to die!" Mark bellowed, finally unable to keep it within him.

"It's a worst case scenario! We don't know that!" Lexie yelled back, and Meredith reached to rub her shoulder gently, "Calm down, this can't be good for the baby." She whispered into her sister's ear, and Lexie pursed her lips as she closed her eyes.

"With your luck, that's probably what's going to happen." Mark crossed his arms over his chest. Derek sighed as he stood up and took a stance beside Mark, "I'm with Mark on this. There are too many risks." Derek said in a leveled tone as he looked down at Meredith. Meredith refused to move and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, "You don't know how it feels like, to have your child die when you're responsible of keeping them alive. Let alone choosing to kill them. That's just…brutal." Meredith said slowly as she looked up at Derek. The dark-haired man frowned and glanced sideways at Mark. He could see the fear in his eyes, and he knew Mark was just going to channel it into anger, so he shook his head, "She might die." He finally said.

"Uh, if I may..." Bailey started as she stepped between them. "We need to run tests. Lots of them, before we can decide how risky this pregnancy may be. The worst case scenario is loosely based on Lexie's case files. We need more proof before we proceed with anything." She said and put her hands together. Owen then started, "I can put her into any machine. Anything, and I'll have them do it right away." He said as he looked down at Lexie, his eyes sympathetic – but he understood her.

"Okay, we're going to need a full body scan. We need to track down how her bones are looking." Callie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Cristina was talking on the phone, "Teddy says we need to perform an angio. To test out how strong her vessels are."

Owen glanced sideways at Lexie then at Mark, and they both nodded but refused to meet each other's gazes. He sighed once and left the room, Callie, Cristina and Bailey following him. Jackson and April decided this was no place for them and turned to leave as well, leaving only Richard, Arizona, and the couples in the room. Lexie crossed her arms over her belly, wrapping herself within her arms protectively. No one moved – no one breathed, they just stood like that. Until Mark finally caved. His eyes drifted to Meredith's then to Derek's. They seemed to have gotten the message and immediately left, Meredith leaving Mark a warning glare as she did, followed by Richard and Arizona.

Mark shut the door and stepped carefully towards the couch where Lexie was seat, and he slowly sat onto his knees before her. "Lexie." He stared, but she didn't look at him – instead, she stared away, and he could see how tightly pressed her lips were. She was trying not to cry, and it broke his heart. Mark reached for her hands and held them both in his as he settled their joined hands in her lap, "Look at me, Lexie." But she still wouldn't turn her head, but he felt her hands clench into fists as she tried to pry them out of his grip. Mark sighed once, letting one hand go as he reached to hold her chin gently and turn her face to him. He studied her flushed cheeks and reddened nose, her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall over.

"Lexie," He started again when she refused to look at him, "Lexie I lost you two times before…I almost completely lost you once. I don't think I can ever handle loosing you ever again. I don't think I can ever handle the thought of it." He said slowly, and then hushed her when she almost opened her mouth, "And I want this baby. Lexie, you know I've wanted nothing more than to have your children. But I can't lose you. There's only one you, Lexie. Only one you." Mark finished as he furrowed his brows, waiting for her to turn to him. But she didn't, she was still looking away.

His other hand moved to press again her belly and he swallowed thickly, in a week from now, or even two a slight bump will start to show, he would be able to feel it – he could swear that he almost felt it now. He closed his eyes and looked down, his heart torn in his chest as he tried to be rationale about this.

Lexie's eyes drift down a little to glimpse his face – and she can see how hard this is for him. She can see how painful it is for him, and her stance softens as she leans down to place her hand over his. Mark looked up almost immediately, their eyes meet, and they remain very silent before Lexie took a deep breath, "You won't lose me." She says and smiles a little, and pressed their hands together against the barely tangible bump, "This is our baby, Mark." She whispered as she tilted her head, "Trust me."

Mark frowned and swallowed thickly, before he nodded once and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her torso. Lexie sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his head gently, running her fingers through his soft locks. "I don't want to lose you again." Mark whispered into her shirt, and Lexie shut her eyes tightly as she cradled his head close and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. She held him like this for a long while, and he just remained there. He was willing himself to believe that she would be fine. So they stayed like that.

A knock interrupted their moment of serenity, and Mark looked up. Lexie could see a stain of tears on her shirt and she sighed some as her hands moved to hold his face gently to wipe away the wet trail of tears from his cheeks. She smiled softly as she leaned forward to press her lips to his, "Come on, let's see what they managed to do." She muttered as she reached for her crutches. Mark immediately got onto his feet and wrapped his arm around her, almost too protectively, as he helped her stand up, then he let her lead the way.

Derek and Cristina were waiting at the door when it opened, and Derek's eyes narrowed as he looked at Mark, concerned, before the man shook his head once and smiled reassuringly at his friend. Cristina stood straight and took a deep breath, "We're taking you now for your angio CT." She said and Lexie lifted both brows, "This fast?" She asked.

"I pushed a few scans back." Owen said as he walked up to them, smiling a little as he patted Lexie's shoulder before he nodded his head towards the hallway, and they all followed. It was a long trip in the elevator to the radiology floor, having to do too much multiple stops on the way, but they finally got there. Lexie hesitated a little in the hallway and looked up at Mark, "I can't take an angio scan. Any kind that is." She muttered and looked up at him.

"My legs are held with plates and nails – it's too dangerous. And the contrast dye, it can harm the baby. It's too early in the pregnancy to have that in my system." Lexie said as she turned to Mark, then her eyes flickered up to Owen and Cristina, and she shook her head. "I'm not doing an MRA." She finalized and looked down. Cristina frowned, confused as to how she had missed that. Owen exhaled heavily and pursed his lips – there was no other option. Any other scan that wouldn't tamper or be tampered with the metal plates in her body would include radiology, and everything else just included something that would harm the baby.

Mark stood there; again his heart sank in his chest at the dreadful realization that there was no way they'd be able to know what's going on in his wife's body until later in the pregnancy. He took a deep breath to keep his head leveled and glanced sideways at Derek, who looked as troubled as he was. He shook his head once and looked down, remaining silent.

"I really want to go home." Lexie said, sighing tiredly as her shoulders slumped. Mark looked up at her and tilted his head when she saw a hesitant look on her face, "And I could use a wheelchair." She muttered, almost too quietly to be heard, but Mark nodded once as he turned to walk towards the nurses' station. Derek rushed to his side, "What are you going to do?" He asked as he struggled to keep up to his friend's side.

"I don't know." Mark muttered as he turned to the nurse, "Get me a wheelchair please." He asked, and then turned back to Derek again, "I don't know, Derek. I just don't. I want this child, and she wants this child – and I don't want to lose her, and you've heard Bailey." Mark sighed once and shook his head, "I just don't know."

Derek sighed once and nodded as he stepped back when the nurse wheeled the empty wheelchair to them. Mark took over and pushed it to where Lexie was standing, or leaning against the wall tiredly, holding her head. Mark pursed his lips as he took the crutches and helped her into the wheelchair. He glanced sideways at Derek, nodded once before he left.

It didn't take them time to finally arrive to the condo, and Mark lifted Lexie into his arms to set her on the bed gently. She tried to say something, but he turned away immediately, leaving her in the room to go and grab their suitcases from the car and return the wheelchair. Mark really put an effort into ignoring Lexie, or avoiding her at the current moment.

He was arranging his clothes now – already done unpacking all of Lexie's things. He'd hoped she'd fall asleep, but she just laid there, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him. Once Mark was done, and the suitcase was properly pushed underneath the bed, he stood in the middle of the room. Well, what now? She was still very awake, and he didn't want to talk about this situation they were in right now. So he turned to leave.

"Haven't you run out of things to avoid me with?" Lexie said, her voice was quiet and tired, and she was apparently agitated. Mark turned back to her and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not avoiding you. You need to rest, so I'm leaving you to rest." He said, his voice just as quiet – not because he wanted to or because he needed to, but because if he didn't he'd be yelling at her, and he didn't want to yell at Lexie.

"I don't want to rest. I can't rest when you look like someone told you I'm dying." Lexie said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"But someone has told me you're dying, Lexie!" Mark exclaimed, his eyes widening as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I thought we went over this!" She argued back, her voice rising a bit.

"When I thought there could be a possible way to make sure we can avoid any complications – What are we depending on now, fate? Because that has worked out for us!" Mark tried to reason, but he ended up yelling nevertheless. Lexie's cheeks reddened with anger as she glared up at him, and she shook her head once.

"I can't believe this." She muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Mark stood there, his hands hanging at his sides limply as he stared at her. "This is how you're ending this conversation?" He demanded, hoisting both brows.

"I'm not doing an abortion, that's final." Lexie said, her tone factual – there was no argument.

"That's not only your decision. This is our child. It takes two to tango, Lexie." Mark muttered quickly as he shook his head and moved to the side of the bed to stand in front of her. Lexie just stared at him before she sighed once, "I'm the one carrying this child. Maybe you and I conceived it, but you apparently want to kill our baby – that's not a decision I can make."

"We can make other babies!" Mark's voice rose again, and Lexie's lips parted before she laughed darkly. "I can't believe you just said that…" She whispered as she threw the covers off her and started scooting out of the bed.

Lexie reached for her crutches again, pushing herself up on her feet. When she started to leave the room, Mark frowned and moved after her, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked when he realized she was headed for the front door.

"I thought for a man who was willing to start a family after having such a messed up child hood that you were willing to do anything for your kids – but here you are, willing to kill off one child and replace him just because there's a possibility I am not ready for this pregnancy." Lexie spoke, her back still turned to him as she hobbled towards the door.

Mark immediately stepped in front of her, reluctantly using the fact that he was a lot faster and more agile than she was. Lexie came to halt and turned her head away from him, completely refusing to look at him, "I want this baby as much as you do."

"Of course, that's why you want to kill it." Lexie scoffed once. Mark ducked into her line of vision so she could look at him, she surprised him when she pushed him away from her, "I can't even look at you, Mark!"

And that was what finished it with Mark. "You know what, fine! You want to leave, go! You're not going to make it past the street anyways!" He yelled as he stepped out of her way and held the door open.

Lexie turned to look up at him again, her big, brown eyes glistening with tears. "You know what," she muttered as she struggled with crutches, removing the ring from her hand, "You just lost the right to control me or this baby." She whispered as she shoved the ring into his hand.

"I don't want to be responsible for your or my child's death!" He yelled after her as she left, and slammed the door shut, the echo of it running cold shivers through his body. He didn't know how much long did it take him to realize that Lexie just gave him the engagement ring back, or the fact that she had just left – or the fact that he let her leave. A million possibilities of everything ran through his mind, but he couldn't move – not one inch. Mark could have been standing beside that door for hours, waiting for the bell to ring. Waiting for anything.

It was approximately three hours later when he finally came to his senses. Mark shoved the ring into his pocket and immediately opened the door, rushing out of the building. Soaked in rain, he ran to the hospital – searching through the lounges and the offices for Lexie, or Meredith, or Derek. But their shifts must have ended; Lexie must have gone with them. Mark stepped out of the hospital again, his hands patting down his pockets until he finally found his phone, and he quickly dialed Lexie's number. The phone was turned off. Mark stood there for a minute in the middle of the hospital parking, his mind in jumbles as he tried to figure out his next move. What had he done? What had he done? How could he have been this…insensible?

A car's honk snapped him out of his moment of self-loathing, and he immediately retreated to the sidewalk as one of the cars made its way out of the parking lot. Mark quickly looked down at his phone again, and dialed Derek's number. As soon as the dial tone was gone, and he could hear Derek's voice, he started, "Lexie left. I let her leave. We fought. She left. And I can't find her, Derek. I just can't find her." Mark pleaded into the phone.

"What do you mean you can't find her? How far can she even go?" Derek demanded, and he could hear some urgent shuffling.

"I don't know! I thought she'd be in the hospital! I thought she went to find Meredith! I thought she was with you!"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Of course I did! She shut off her phone!"

"Okay, Mark, calm down." Derek said calmly as he turned to Meredith, whispered the current situation to her. Mark could hear the other blonde yelling, but her voice was muffle – Derek must have had his hand over the phone. Mark took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he couldn't even realize that he was crying because the tears mingled with the rain that soaked him up. He blinked once when he heard Derek's voice again, "Call her sister. I'm going to the cemetery, maybe she managed to go there." Derek told him, "If she doesn't tell you anything, then try to beat me to the cemetery. We'll find her, Mark."

Mark took a deep breath and nodded slowly, unable really to find it within him to speak anymore. He hung up and quickly dialed the sister's number – when he managed to ask her without alarming her, and was heavily disappointed when she told him that Lexie wasn't there. Mark hung up again and texted Derek as he ran back to the car. When he settled into the leather seat and started up the car, he let out a shaky breath and swallowed thickly, before he took off.

What had he done?


	20. I Won't Give Up

**A/N:**

**I stopped writing because I was busy watching Private Practice - terrible excuse, I know. I haven't started writing the chapter following this one yet but hopefully I'll get to it. I am so very happy with the recent reviews and follows I've gotten, and I hope to live up to you guys' expectations with what I have coming.**

**Also, ThereAreMuchWorseGamesToPlay: That was a moment of Zero creativity where I used the name of a character from Stephanie Meyer's the Host xD I just used the name though, so you can definitely imagine any face for him. So yeah, haha.**

**Hit me up with those reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I'm putting up a poll for you guys, because I can't decide whether Baby Sloan-Grey is a girl or a boy, so you should pick! I want to see votes you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith parked her car in front of the old Grey household. Not hers, not the frat house – but Thatcher's other home. She knew the address, but she'd never been there. However, after Derek had met Mark at the cemetery and told her that Lexie wasn't there, Meredith was hit by the only place she could be in right now.

Meredith knew exactly what kind of girl Lexie was, before she got caught up in the Grey curse that is. She was a normal girl, quiet brilliant – loving parents, a sister to bicker with. She would have had the closest relationship with Susan, because she was the eldest daughter, and she had no big sister at the time to seek out in times of trouble. She was a normal girl. A girl who right now needed her mother more than ever. Meredith winced a little as she stepped out into the cold rain – her cheek stinging despite the chill in the weather in memory of the slap she'd gotten from her own father.

She opened the back seat door and picked Zola up to ease her down on the ground gently, adjusting the hood of her little rain coat on her head before she took her hand and led her beneath the shelter of the porch. Meredith curled her hand around the knob, and twisted it, lifting a brow when the door clicked open. She exhaled and pushed the door, walking in.

Her eyes wandered along the interior of the household, and she sighed. It was warm and cozy, family-like. She remembered what George had said about the frat house, about how the house wasn't 'homey' and a small smile curled on her face at the memory, before she sighed once and proceeded, tugging her three year old along as she stared around curiously, before she followed her mother.

Meredith searched the living room and the kitchen, but Lexie was nowhere to be found. However, Meredith was almost too sure that her sister was her. With a hand on the railing to balance herself, and the other holding Zola close, she made her way up the stairs. Once Meredith had stepped in the hallway, she saw one door left ajar and sighed a little, relieved, before she made her way toward it.

"Lexie?" Meredith muttered as she pushed the door open, and her eyes met her sister's wide brown, and also bloodshot, ones when she glanced over her shoulder. She sighed again, her heart that was clenched in her chest relaxing, before she pulled her phone out and sent Derek a quick text. Meredith let Zola run in towards Lexie, and the little girl went around the bed that Lexie was sitting on to try to climb on it and sit beside her. Lexie smiled a little before she sniffled and helped her niece up on the bed.

Meredith moved and sat beside her sister, laying her feet on the ground to let them relax from carrying all that pregnancy weight around. However, the blonde remained very silent and stared ahead, allowing her sister the privacy and serenity she desired. Zola too remained silent, curling up into Lexie's side, and even taking her hand in both hers. The brunette sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. Her mind played out everything that happened over the past five years – ever since she'd come back to Seattle, ever since her mother died.

Lexie Grey never had in mind that she was going to fall in love so soon. She didn't plan to fall in love with her boss. She didn't plan to become a step-mother oh-so suddenly or even a grandmother. She didn't understand how could anyone walk into a hospital and shoot the people inside it. It was so hard to understand, yet it'd still happened. Lexie opened her eyes again and her eyes focused ahead on the wooden floor boards, "I.." She started slowly, glancing sideways at her sister, her wide brown eyes glistening with tears. Meredith sighed and reached out to wrap her arm around Lexie's shoulder, pulling her closer to hug her tightly. "You know I'm good at listening, so go ahead, talk to me." Meredith said, her voice tentative. Lexie glanced up at her and let a weak laugh leave her lips before she rested her head down on Meredith's shoulder. Lexie remained silent for a long while, before eventually she started, "He's really bent on the abortion."

Meredith frowned and nodded slowly for her sister to go on, her hand moving over her arm to offer any comfort that she could possibly offer. "When I told him that I couldn't be with him for that, he said that he didn't want to be responsible for my death." Lexie's voice broke at the end, "I don't want to do this on my own, Meredith. I want to have this baby, and I will need him by my side. I don't want to push him away, but he doesn't want to stay, Meredith." Lexie told her slowly as she turned to her sister, seeking out advice. Meredith bit her lip and looked down. She'd heard how terrified Mark sounded, despite the fact that she was ready to reach out into the phone and tear out his ear drums when Derek told her what happened.

"I won't tell you to give him a chance, especially since your mind is made about this baby." Meredith started slowly, "But I won't tell you completely give up on him. He'll come around. He's Mark. He loves you, and wants nothing more than to have a family with you. But Lexie you have to understand," Meredith stopped to swallow thickly. It'd not been easy to talk about the crash, even they've all been over it – it won't ever be easy to summon the image in her mind, "He saw you under that plane debris. I saw you under it. We..it was.." Meredith sighed and looked down, "He just doesn't want to lose you."

"But you're agreeing to stand by me on this." Lexie countered, pulling her brows together, confused.

"That's because we're sisters, and you're my family – and I'm pregnant and fetus is turning me into a softie." Meredith grumbled and rolled her eyes. Lexie lifted a brow at her sister, "Fetus?"

"I still have a hostile uterus. And that's not our topic; our topic is what you are going to do." Meredith countered quickly, refusing to explain her own thoughts as she stared at Lexie pointedly. Lexie bit her lip when her mind refocused onto the matter at hand and she took a deep breath, "So I'm keeping the baby, and giving Mark some time. Right?"

Meredith nodded slowly and pursed her lips into a small smile, before she placed a hand on her seven months bump and sighed heavily, "What are you going to do with this house?" Meredith asked and tilted her head. Lexie pursed her lips tightly as she flickered her gaze across the lavender walls, then shrugged, "Sell it, I guess." Meredith lifted a brow at Lexie, "You're aware that you're pregnant, right?"

Lexie turned her gaze towards her sister and stared at her, "What's your point?"

"My point is, you'll need a place bigger than the apartment to raise a child. And this house, it's beautiful. I think, I haven't seen much of it." Meredith started to babble on for a minute before she caught her tongue and shut her mouth, turning to tilt her head towards Lexie pointedly. Lexie was silent – she had never thought of that, but now that the idea was on the table, it sounded very tempting. Lexie smiled to herself before she took a deep breath. "I like that."

"And Mark would have come around to the idea." Meredith said again and nodded once at the brunette, before her phone buzzed. Meredith's eyes cast down on the screen and she smiled when she saw Derek's name on the screen. She picked up and started, "Hey." She sighed softly, and heard Derek sigh in return. "She's okay?" He asked, and Meredith nodded once – as though he could see her, before her eyes flickered sideways to Lexie who had picked up Zola and set her on her lap to play with her, "She's okay."

"We're a few minutes away." Derek said again, and Meredith frowned, "We? Is Mark with you?"

"Yes he is. He's tugging his hair out, Meredith." Derek defended his friend, and Meredith lifted a brow, "And you shouldn't be out of the house at this time of the night and in this weather." Derek continued, and Meredith couldn't help the scoff that left her lips.

"Initially, she doesn't want to see him. And second off, Derek I'm fine." Meredith pressed, and narrowed her eyes when she saw Lexie eyeing her with a hoisted brow. She focused back on the phone call, "She doesn't want to see him and you better drop him off and make him take a cab home."

"He needs to see her." Derek scowled into the phone, his eyes flickering sideways to his friend who was holding his head in his hands. He couldn't leave him to drive when he was in this frenzied state. Derek stared at the road again, "I'm in the street. Come on, I'm driving you home and we can pick up your car tomorrow. I'm not letting you drive in this weather." Derek muttered as his blue hues flickered across the nebulous windshield, and he turned on the sweepers. Soon enough, Meredith's car came into view, and he pulled his own into a park, before he glanced sideways at Mark, "I'm outside." He told Meredith, before he hung up.

"Mark," Derek started and sat up, resting his elbow onto the steering wheel when Mark lifted his head to turn to him, "I know, I know. I'm in the same car." He said as he took a deep breath and sat up, before he glanced around, "Do cabs even pass in this place at this hour?" He muttered, and Derek frowned at how dejected his friend sounded. Derek remained silent, thoughtful, "Take my car, I'll drive Meredith's. Because I'm sure as hell she won't let you drive her car." Derek said, and Mark glanced sideways at him as he ran his hand along his face, "With a good reason."

"Okay." Derek sighed as he left the car running & got out just as Mark did. The other man rounded to the driver's side and got into the car, pulling it out of park to get ready to pull out of the driveway when he saw Meredith and Lexie exit the house. Watching them from where he stood, a seven months pregnant woman, another on crutches, and a tumbling toddler was a sight to inspire amusement. However, the smile that stretched on Mark's face wasn't of amusement – not really. He was just glad Lexie was okay. When her head turned towards him though, he looked down, and started the car to pull out of the driveway and leave.

Lexie stared off as Mark left, and she sighed, looking down. Derek frowned, exchanging worried glances with Meredith before he knelt down and picked up Zola, "Let's go home, Zo. Yeah? Let's go home. Time for bed." Derek smiled at the girl in his arms, and rubbed her back gently when she laid her head on his shoulder sleepily. Derek placed a small kiss on Zola's forehead, "You two stay here. I'll help you both to the car." Derek warned as he went down the porch stairs carefully and set Zola in the car seat, before going back for Lexie, then Meredith. Once they were all settled in, Derek took off to their home.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Lexie was literally stumbling on her feet as she struggled with the crutches and the stairs all at once. She didn't imagine that such a small baby bump would create so much effort for her to handle, but was being extra careful with every move she was making. Derek was leaving the kitchen when he saw her, and he sighed, "Lexie, I told you not to leave your room unless I came to get you." He complained as he took double-staired steps to reach her, and held out his arm for her to lean onto as he helped her downstairs.

"I'm nervous. I couldn't stay still." Lexie laughed it off weekly as he sat her on the couch. "I mean, it is the last day of first trimester, and also the last day of my residency, ever." Lexie pointed out as she looked up at her brother-in-law. "Thank you. For talking to Owen for me. I will really need that year off." Lexie said, and Derek nodded once with a smile, shrugging it off.

"It's for the best. Then you could convince Meredith to take a leave as well." Derek pointed out just as Meredith wandered slowly downstairs. She shot him a glare on her way, "I'm perfectly fine. I will take a maternity leave after fetus is born, so a leave before is not necessary Derek. We work in a hospital. Isn't it better if we're there and not here?" Meredith complained and Lexie groaned, grabbing the pillow beside her to place it over her face. They argued about the leave – every single day.

Meredith rolled her eyes when she saw Lexie's reaction and stomped her way to the kitchen. Derek shook his head and Lexie withdrew the pillow from her face slowly as she looked up at both of them, before taking a deep breath. "If you're arguing in the car, call me a cab." Lexie warned them as she leaned forward to pick a banana from the fruit bowel.

"We can't argue in the car. Zola will be in the car. And we're not arguing." Meredith complained as she stepped out of the kitchen holding a sandwich in her hand. Lexie rolled her shoulders into a shrug, and Derek just laughed at the situation he was in before he climbed upstairs, heading to Zola's room. Meredith and Lexie exchanged glances as they chewed on their food before they both started laughing, and Meredith moved slowly to sit down beside Lexie.

"I'm nervous." Lexie muttered.

"Why?" Meredith said as she glanced sideways at her sister, her voice muffled by the sandwich she was chewing.

"I have an appointment today. It's the last day of my first trimester." Lexie pointed out as she turned to Meredith, lifting both brows at her. Meredith shrugged once, "The last day of my first trimester was the day you shot down the lawyer for the trial. I had bigger matters on my mind."

"Meredith!" Lexie exclaimed as she turned to her sister in disbelief, "Nothing should be a bigger matter than your baby boy!" Lexie shook her head as she stared at her, shaking her head. Meredith smiled at her sister as she placed her hand over her pregnant belly and took a deep breath before she shrugged once.

"That's not why you're nervous." Meredith started as she turned to look at Lexie, who shook her head firmly, "Don't even start with this, Meredith. He has been avoiding me. Whenever he sees me in the corridor, he runs into a supply closet and hides. He won't show up."

"You say that now. And I'll be saying I told you so." Meredith shrugged as she got up with so much effort, just as Derek was walking down the stairs carefully, holding Zola's hand as she skipped over the stairs. Meredith face brightened when she saw the little girl, "Here's mama's little girl." She muttered and reached out for her and squatted to kiss her nose. Lexie stared at the interaction between the three – and their future fourth, and she smiled, tilting her head.

Meredith, of course, was right. Lexie wanted more than anything for Mark to show up to the OB's appointment today. She didn't want to go alone, and she didn't want him to miss out. And most importantly, she knew that she wanted him back more than ever now. She missed him terribly. Lexie sighed and looked down, remaining silent as she let the scene before her play out, busying herself with the banana in her hand. Right about now, Mark would scoff a comment about how hot she looked eating a banana, and she smiled slightly to herself as she pressed her free hand against her belly.

Finally, it was time to get going. The trip to the hospital was silent, as the couple had promised, and Lexie busied herself – playing with Zola on the way. She walked with Meredith to the day care to drop her off, and the sisters parted ways on the floors as she headed to the resident's locker room, and Meredith headed to the attending's lounge. Lexie was decided to take a leave for a year once her last year of was done, and apply for the neuro fellowship when she came back. It worked out well.

Lexie bumped into someone as she limped her way out of the locker room, and looked up immediately. "Oh, hi." Lexie breathed out, but her voice was barely audible as she stared up at Mark. His hands immediately shot out underneath her elbows to steady her, "Easy." He muttered, and Lexie softly – it has been way too long without hearing his voice. He moved to her side and helped her out of the door way, before they stepped sideways and he turned to look down at her – and they remained very silent.

"You have an appointment today, I just checked." Mark muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes cast down to the ground. Lexie nodded slowly, "It's the last day of my first trimester." She said, and tilted her head as she craned her neck – trying to look at his face, "Mark?"

"I'll come with you." He said quickly, turning his face away, before he sidestepped to her side again and held his arm out so could lean on it. Lexie sighed and looked down, before eventually nodding once and hooking one arm through his as she started walking – and she could tell that Mark was literally carrying most of her weight as they went. The eyes followed them as they walked; apparently they were all that everyone talked about now. Lexie tended to ignore the stares and the rumors, but now it was just intruding. A matter that should strictly not be all over the hospital.

They waited silently in the waiting room, Lexie on one of the seats and Mark pacing around like a mad man. Part of Lexie took pity on him, and the other part just found this whole situation amusing. She didn't speak though – if he wished to sit down beside her, he could go ahead, really. She sighed, relieved, when she heard the nurse call for her name and she slowly got up, followed by a hovering Mark, as she made her way to the exam room.

"Hello, Doctor Grey. Doctor Sloan." Amanda nodded towards them with a smile before she got up. "Lie down on the table please – were you taking your vitamins regularly, Doctor Grey?" She asked as she started setting up the ultra sound whilst Mark helped Lexie get onto the table.

"I have. And I switched most of my medications to what you've prescribed too." Lexie smiled at her as she lay down slowly, "Also, I can't eat peanut butter." Lexie told her, pouting slightly as she'd have to wait six more months to taste her glorious peanut butter and banana toast sandwich again. Amanda chuckled once, "You may be able to eat the food you like again before the pregnancy is over. Every pregnancy is unique." She explained as she sat down. Mark stood by Lexie's head, his hands on his hips as he waited silently.

"This will feel cold." Amanda told her as she squirted out the gel onto Lexie's lower abdomen, which ran a shiver up Lexie's spine. She eased it out with the scanner then turned towards the screen, tilting it down so Lexie can see as well. "Oh my.." She breathed out softly when she saw the screen light up, and her baby now looked like a baby even more. Tears filled her eyes immediately, "Look at that." Amanda started as she zoomed in, "There's your baby. And his face, and arms, and legs. And there's the heartbeat's flutter and..." Amanda stopped talking and suddenly the fluttering heartbeat echoed in the room. The tears fell from Lexie's eyes as she listened to her baby's heartbeat, "Here's the heartbeat."

When Lexie turned to look up at Mark, she saw the tears in his eyes well. His eyes flickered down to hers again, before a small smile stretched onto his face and his hand reached slowly to take hers. Their fingers intertwined, and their eyes both flickered back to the screen as they listened to the heartbeat and watch their baby wriggle restlessly.

"I'll give you two a moment." Amanda said as she stepped out, and Lexie slowly sat up to get a better look at the screen. Mark's free hand splayed onto her back and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "I'm sorry, Lex. I'm sorry for what I said. For what I did. I want this baby, and I'll help you through with everything." He whispered as his hand wrapped around her torso and held her close to his chest. Lexie sighed gently and leaned back into his chest as she stared at the monitor for a long moment.

"It's okay." She whispered as she looked up at Mark, surprised when she saw him actually crying. "Mark, it's going to be okay." Lexie told him as she reached up to hold his face gently and wipe away his tears. He smiled down at her, "You got me tearing up, Lex, for fourth time in a year." He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes. "I think the hormones are taking a toll on you." She whispered before she pulled his face down to press her lips to his, and then he just held her as their eyes remained at the screen. It was going to be okay.

Hopefully.


End file.
